Man of Steel: A Risk Worth Taking
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Superman Man of Steel. Lois could not decide whether to ask him out or bombard him with questions. Initially written for the LJ 12Days of Clois Christmas Challenge, the story continues. As more speculation about Clois and the sequel comes out, this is my take. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thank you!
1. A Risk Worth Taking

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This story came to me after watching the MOS trailer a whole heck of a lot, but I managed to throw in some Christmas cheer. The LJ 12Days of Clois Christmas Challenge prompt I found (Crystal Star) fit perfectly. I hope you enjoy it guys. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Man of Steel: A Risk Worth Taking_

_Two days before Christmas, in Metropolis City Jail:_

Lois Lane believed that the nightmare was finally over. A rampaging lunatic had almost destroyed Metropolis, but they had all been saved by one man. No one knew who he was or where he had come from, but Lois had every intention of finding out. Tapping her fingers on the countertop, she waited impatiently for the officer to let her in to see him.

"Now, Ms. Lane …" The officer tried to calm her down. She had a reputation as being tenacious like a dog with a bone.

"Don't 'now, Ms. Lane,' me! I'm the one who got him to come in. If not for me, you'd still be standing in the middle of that field waiting to see what would happen next. He saved hundreds of lives today. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. Surely, you must know that."

"But, Ms. Lane, he's restrained, and we cannot guarantee your safety!"

"Don't you get it? That is not what he's about. Now are you going to let me in to see him or not?" She asked, glaring at him.

He sighed. "Wait here," he instructed. A few minutes later, the officer came back to the front desk and told her that she could see him only because he refused to talk to anyone, except her.

Lois could not explain how her heart pounded with equal beats of dread and excitement at those words. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Lead the way." As she followed the officer, she also could not explain what she was feeling right now. Her mind seemed to have stop working. She had a million questions for him, and after witnessing his heroics on numerous occasions, including his rescue of her a few heart stopping times, her mind could not come up with a single solitary thing to say. _Just start at the beginning Lane, like … who are you_?

Clark stood up when he saw her standing there looking as if she would bolt at any moment, which wasn't like her at all. She wasn't afraid of anything. He would never forget how she had approached him, guns drawn all around them, but then there she was unafraid and determined to help.

She was pulled out of her mental stupor by his voice. "Ms. Lane?"

Lois jumped out of her skin. He was so quiet she was startled. "Oh, hello, Ummm …."

"Did you want to ask me something?"

Her mind was still reeling. "Ummm, Ok, what's your name?"

"Kal-El."

"Kal-El?"

He grinned at her obvious confusion. "Yes, that's my name."

She shook her head to clear it. "It's obvious you're not from around here."

"That's true," he grinned again.

_Like pulling teeth!_ Lois thought. Soon enough though, other criminals in lock-up began to whistle and call out to her. They knew who she was.

"Hey, just ask me, I'll give you an interview!" One man snickered and whistled at her.

The fire came back as she turned to him. "Look, you jerk!" She said and pulled his arm through the bars. "I'm a lady, you got that?! I eat guys like you for lunch."

"Hey, that hurt!" He whimpered as he rubbed his arm.

Clark's eyes widened. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. "Ms. Lane?"

"Yes," she replied as she turned back to face him. Her demeanor changed from mad dog to meek as a mouse in seconds.

"Once I get out of here, we should meet to discuss … a few things."

She swallowed. _He must have read my mind._ _I wonder if that's one of his abilities._ "Of course, just give me a call."

He actually smiled. "Until then?"

"Yes, until then," she mimicked, but instead of turning to go, she just stood there staring at him.

"Bye, Ms. Lane."

"Bye, Kal-El."

She finally turned to go, but not until she sent a death glare in the crook's direction.

Clark shook his head and smiled.

~o~o~

_Christmas morning, the Daily Planet bullpen:_

"Excuse me, Miss …. Ummm …" He glanced at her name plate. "Lane is it?" Clark asked the lady staring at the computer scene.

"Yes, that's right. Name's Lois, Lois Lane," she responded still distracted by her non-story. Sitting up a little straighter and still staring at the screen, but nothing was coming to her. After Kal-El had been released from jail, she hadn't heard a word from him and now her story was due, but she had nothing. Sighing, she put her hand on her chin. _Where are you, Kal-El? No rescues, nothing!_

Clark tapped her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Miss, but Mr. White asked me to stop by this morning. I have an interview scheduled with him."

_On Christmas morning?_ Lois thought. She blinked and stared at the tall gentleman hovering over her desk. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at him closely. She did note how large his glasses were and that plaid shirt with a tie no less. _Where in the world did he learn to dress, in a barn_? "He's … Ummm … down in copy. Who's asking?"

He held out his hand. "The name is Kent, Clark Kent."

Lois shook his hand then quite unexpectedly electric sparks shot inside her palm. They both stared at their joined hands each utterly shocked and bewildered by what had just happened. Lois was totally confused as she released his hand. "Mr. Kent, is it?"

"Yes, that's my name."

Bells went off in Lois's head, but she ignored them. "Why don't you wait over there and he'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Ms. Lane."

Now, Lois was bombarded with the strangest sensation and she refused to ignore it this time. Standing up, she followed him.

Clark was beginning to feel cornered by her stares. He sat down and pulled out a newspaper from his courier bag to distract her. He held it up in front of his face.

Lois lowered the paper. "If you don't mind my asking, what job are interviewing for?"

"The City Desk."

Lois' mouth dropped open in shock. "I can't believe this."

"Excuse me?" Clark asked, curious why she would be upset about him working City.

She suddenly leaned down and poked his chest. "Let's get one thing straight Mr. Kent. City is my beat, got it?!"

Clark was confused. "But I haven't even gotten the job yet."

Lois looked him up and down. She had a feeling getting the job would not be an issue for him. "It doesn't matter. Just stay out of my way!" She told him then turned and walked off in a huff.

An hour later, Clark came out of Perry's office, shook his hand then he pointed him to his desk, directly opposite Ms. Lane.

"Lane, get in here!" Perry hollered at his star reporter.

Lois sent Kent a glare just for good measure.

Five minutes later, she came out of Perry's office stunned and furious. _Now I'm a babysitter for some hack from Nowheresville!?_

"I see you got the good news?" Clark asked the furious young woman.

Lois sent him another glare one that would have cowered any man but not him. "Just … just stay out of my way."

Clark watched her for a moment, then he hid a grin.

~o~o~

Christmas Day was almost over, and Lois was still staring at a blank page. Kent had disappeared on some errand something about a human interest story. She didn't have the time to follow him around. She had a story to write, but still no word from Kal-El.

Suddenly, her phone rang, but she didn't recognize the number. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet."

"Hello, Ms. Lane."

"Who is this?"

"Kal-El."

Lois sat up straighter. "Kal-El, I … How are you? I mean, I haven't seen you around since the other day, and I had hoped we could talk … and …" Lois was rambling a bit.

"I'm sorry about that, Ms. Lane, but I have been busy for a while." Actually, Clark had gone home to Smallville to spend Christmas Eve with his Mom. "It couldn't be helped. I'd like to make it up to you. Are you free now? I know it's Christmas."

"Of course I'm free. Christmas is not much of a holiday for me."

Clark didn't believe that. "But it's Christmas."

"You celebrate the holiday? I'm surprised to hear that."

"It was my favorite holiday … growing up."

Lois was stunned. "You grew up here?"

"I see we have a lot to talk about. Meet me on the rooftop in half an hour."

She didn't hesitate. "I'll be there."

~o~o~

After glancing at her watch for like the thousandth time, she climbed the stairs truly excited and thrilled, heart pumping double time, but what greeted her would stay in her memories for a lifetime.

Kal-El was there, but also there was small Christmas tree with lights and presents under the tree. Although it was Christmas Day, the weather was unusually warm for this time of year. Lois had put on a light jacket around her shoulders, but she wasn't cold, not at all. Her heart was warmed by the sight before her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes watered. "You did this … for me?"

"Of course, do you like it?"

She walked over to the tree and touched it reverently, eyes watering again. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Kal-El."

Clark suddenly realized that Christmas was just as valuable to her, maybe even more so. "Here, I have a present for you."

She shook her head. "I can't believe this." She looked him up and down. "Am I dreaming?"

Clark came closer. "Do you dream of me?" He boldly asked.

Lois lowered her eyes but didn't answer him.

That was all the answer he needed. He reached under the tree and held up the package to her. "Open it."

She did as he said and inside the box was a lovely crystal ornament. "Oh, my, I've never seen anything quite like this. I don't know what to say."

"Here, let me." He took the ornament from her, their hands touching sending sparks again, which totally confused her then he hung it at the top of the tree.

She watched his hands as he hung the ornament and they were large and well-manicured, reminding her of someone else. _That's impossible_, she thought. But now her instincts were going crazy.

"Kal-El?" She asked. He turned to her. "What's your name again?"

"I told you, it's Kal-El."

"And you grew up here?"

"Yes, why?" He was staring at the tree.

"Did your parents call you Kal-El growing up?"

He hesitated. "Ummm, no they didn't," he replied, he let slip surprising himself as he turned back to her to meet her ever curious look.

Lois came closer, then she took his hand just like in the field the other day. "You can tell me anything. You know that don't you?"

"Lois, I …" He hesitated again.

_He called me Lois._ "It's alright. You know you can trust me."

He looked into her eyes, and he did trust her, but he couldn't do it. "I do trust you, but …"

"I understand, I do." She squeezed his hand. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here for you."

He shook his head at her, came closer and then he touched her cheek. She closed her eyes, and Kal-El couldn't resist her. He leaned down just a little and then he kissed her. _So sweet_, he thought. He deepened the kiss, then she came into his arms holding him close.

After a few minutes, he pulled back. "I should go." The last thing he wanted was to leave her.

"Of course, but you owe me an interview!" She said teasing him just a little.

"Tomorrow, same time?" He asked smiling as he stroked her shoulder, needing to touch her.

"You got it!" She smiled at him.

"Good night, Lois," Clark murmured, not wanting to leave her.

"Good night, Kal-El."

Clark turned and leapt into the sky.

Lois quickly ran to the ledge and watched him streak across the sky, then moments later, she heard a sonic boom shatter the quiet night.

_The beginning!_

~o~o~

A/N: Awe, man, I loved the trailer. I absolutely love the idea of Lois finding out the truth just by them touching hands, maybe not in the first movie but definitely in the sequel. I guess that blows the 'triangle for two' out of the water, which I doubt they'll do. It definitely changes things around, and I think it opens up a lot of potential for them, but I have my doubts. DC is famous for keeping her in the dark for who knows how long! Lois had been blind enough if you ask me. But please, no memory swipes! I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	2. Not Alone

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This story would not leave me alone. It felt incomplete, so my Muse said finish it already. Ok, what is Lois going to do about Kal-El? What is she going to do about Clark? Awww, the ultimate Clois question just never ends, does it? I'm pretty sure this chapter will end the story. *hear that Muse?* Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 2: Not Alone_

_The Daily Planet bullpen, a week later:_

"Lois, don't you think it's time to remove that tree? Christmas is over," Clark asked his partner. After staring at it for a week, it was time to let it go.

Lois gave him the stink eye but didn't reply. She loved her tree, but letting it go meant that she had given up on Kal-El. He hadn't called or returned to the rooftop. She had gone up there every day for a week, but he hadn't come back. She had decided not to voice her suspicions about Clark. It was the hardest decision she had ever made, but it had been the right thing to do, plus she could be wrong about him. _Maybe they just looked alike_, she thought.

Clark sensed her sadness, so he tried to make her feel better. "What's so special about this tree?"

She stiffened her shoulders. He was right. It was time to let it go. "It's just a tree," she replied. She stood up, removed the crystal, put it inside her desk drawer, removed the tree from her desktop, took it to a large trash can by the copier and dumped it.

Clark watched her with a sad expression. He hated doing this, but it was for the best and after their meeting on the rooftop, he had talked himself out of seeing her again as Kal-El. It was the hardest decision he had ever made, but it had been the right thing to do. After she sat back down, he changed the subject. "What's on the agenda for the day?"

"There's only one story in town and he's not talking," Lois replied as she thought about him. Shaking her head to clear it, she hadn't truly given up on him. She continued composing questions for Kal-El and their official interview, whenever that may happen. "So, as long as we're working together as partners …" She began.

"Wait partners? After our first meeting, I got the impression you wanted me to stay out of your way. What changed?"

Lois sighed and turned to face him. "I'll admit I can be a bit over-protective as far as my job is concerned, but I think we work well together as long as you remember that I'm the boss. I have a lot more experience than you and you should follow my lead."

He frowned. "That doesn't sound like a partnership."

"Take it or leave it Kent."

He thought about it for a minute. "I'll take it."

Inwardly smiling, she got back to her questions. "Smart move, Kent."

"Lane, Kent, get in here!" Perry hollered to his new reporting team.

"Yeah, Chief?" Lois asked as she and Clark entered Perry's office.

"Look, as you both know, it's been over a week since 'the flying man' debuted, but no one has gotten an interview from him."

"He's not talking to anyone, Chief," Clark said as he glanced at Lois. Her lips had thinned, but it didn't stop her eyes from blinking several times. _Was that a tear?_ He wondered. His question was answered when she wiped the corner of her eye. He felt horrible.

"We need to know more about him, and I've wanted to do it for a while now and I think the time is right."

"And what's that Mr. White?" Clark asked, worried what Perry had on his mind.

"How would you two like to go on a trip … together?"

Lois stiffened as her mind began to run in circles. Being alone with him as Clark would be far too much of a temptation not to tell him her suspicions. Could she keep him at arms-length? Can she continue to keep her mouth shut and not confront him about his dual identity? She had no answers.

"I don't know about that," Clark muttered, wondering if he could rescue people with Lois hovering around him. "I haven't been here long and …"

Lois was not deterred. "Kent, what is your problem? It's your job. Where are we going Chief?"

"Smallville, Kansas!" He announced with a flourish.

Clark inwardly groaned but he wasn't surprised.

"You're making that name up. There is no such place," Lois muttered.

"Of course there is," Perry said. "Look, come over here. Look at this. "Perry pulled up video footage of an alien ship and it had landed it Smallville. "Why did it land there? What was it after?"

"Those are all good questions, Mr. White, but I'm sure the Army has that place secure and we probably won't find out anything. I think it's a waste of time," Clark said, hoping to stop this assignment before it got started.

Perry became thoughtful as he stroked his chin. "You may have a point."

"No, Chief, I think you may have something there, and with a bit of snooping, we may be able to find out more about that ship and why it landed in … Smallville," Lois said and shook her head again at the name.

"I agree Lois, and once we find out more about it, then we can find out more about … the flying man," Perry wholeheartedly agreed.

"The flying man? Is that what everyone is calling him?" Lois asked, thinking that he needed a much better name for someone so regal, honest, wonderful and gorgeous. She was still in awe of him even though he had stood her up.

Clark snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Lois, where did you go just then?"

"Oh, nowhere," she replied distracted. "Ok Chief, when do we leave?"

"Yesterday," he replied.

~o~o~

_A day later in Smallville:_

"Here we are," Clark reluctantly announced as he pulled their bags from the rental car and entered the only hotel in town.

"A one hotel town and one horse too, probably," Lois muttered. "I can't believe this."

"Well, you insisted on coming," Clark also muttered and looked around. His glasses were firmly on his face. He pushed them up his nose.

"May I help you?" The hotel clerk asked politely then he frowned as he looked at Clark.

"Yes, we have a several reservations. Clark Kent and Lois Lane, and that's two rooms," Clark told the hotel clerk. He knew his name of course.

"Yes, I see it. Please sign here and here are your keys."

"Thank you," Clark said and grinned thankful to him for being discreet.

Lois caught their looks but didn't say anything. In the elevator, Lois watched him for a moment. "What was that look you gave the hotel clerk? Don't get any ideas Kent."

Clark was shocked. "Lois, I … I don't know what you mean."

_Oh, he's good, with that innocent act,_ Lois thought. "No hanky-panky, got it?"

"What, you're kidding right? Lois, we just met. I don't even know you," he sputtered.

"Uh, huh, just keep your distance," she said but inside she was itching to remove those glasses and throw herself at him.

Clark just shook his head at her. Inside his mind though, he was finding it hard not to use his x-ray vision and check her out. _What is wrong with me_? He would never do that. He hadn't done that since he was a teenager.

Once inside her room, Lois stared at the huge bed then suddenly she felt a warm breath from behind her. It was him. "Umm, you can put the luggage over there. I'll unpack later. We should head out and check out Perry's sources. He said they were just outside of town." Lois was rambling.

He could hear her heart beat double time. His heart had to race to catch up with her. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. "Sure, I'll … ummm … see you downstairs."

The heat was gone and Lois closed her eyes. The door closed and she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She collapsed onto the bed and fanned her face. She knew it was red hot.

Clark was watching her from outside her door. This charade can't go on much longer. He had to steer her away from his home. He was tempted to tell her everything. He trusted her more than he had ever trusted anyone. Their time on the rooftop kept replaying in his mind, but instead of him flying away, she was with him in the sky kissing him and telling him how much she believed in him and what he stood for. Clark had to close his eyes again, but when he opened them, Lois had removed her blouse and skirt. She then opened her luggage and pulled out a pair of slacks and a sweater.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he picked up his bag and headed to his room. Walking over to the window, he had to smile. He was home. He hadn't been here in a while. He had visited his Mom on Christmas Eve, but being in town, well, he had to keep up his disguise because of the notoriety. He was all over the news. That was all he needed for someone to walk up to him and say, 'Clark Kent, you were great,' or 'CK, it's good to see you, and good job, by the way.'

He groaned to himself. He dropped his bags and headed downstairs. A few minutes later, Lois came down the stairs. He was wearing his jeans and plaid with a light jacket. It was the middle of winter and Lois of course was bundled up with a parka with gloves and a hat. He smiled. "Ready?"

It was a smile Lois remembered from the rooftop and in jail. "I'm ready," she said and tried not to return his smile. Their 'moment' in her room played out in her mind. She desperately wanted to think of something else besides the fact he was 'the flying man' but this was harder than she thought it would be. Of course, it was fun to push his buttons and let him wonder if she had recognized him, but now, she wanted him to know that he could trust her with his secret.

~o~o~

_On the outskirts of Smallville, not far from the Kent farm:_

"This truly is beautiful country," she said and looked out the car window, hoping he would open up.

"It is, isn't it," he whispered without thinking. He did it again, opening himself up to her.

She watched him fidget and grip the steering wheel. "You've been here before, haven't you? I can tell."

"Yes, there … ummm … were a few people I met in college who lived here and I have visited here in the past, but that was a long time ago."

"I see, so where did you grow up Clark?"

"Not far from here," he replied which wasn't a total lie.

"And where's that?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"No, just trying to get to know you."

Before he could think of a way to get her mind off of him, a roadblock appeared. He sighed. "Well, this could be a problem." The military was blocking their entrance to the area. His home was a few miles down the road. His mother had been moved to a friend's house for the time being. Martha had to spend Christmas there instead of her own home.

Clark stopped the car. A soldier approached them. "Turn around. This area is restricted."

Lois held up her press badge. "We want answers. What is the military hiding and how long are you going to be here?"

"Head back to town, Miss. The sheriff can answer all your questions. Now, move along," the officer commanded.

"Thank you, officer," Clark said and turned the car around.

Lois looked around. "Turn down that road, Clark, that one right over there."

"Now, Lois, what are you thinking?"

"There must be another way to get the answers that we need. The sheriff won't know what's going on. I'm sure he's as much in the dark as we are. The public deserves to know what happened. That maniac almost destroyed the entire city."

"I know that, Lois, but what if we get caught?" He let that hang in the air.

"Don't worry; I can talk my way out of anything."

Clark didn't comment, but she did have a point.

~o~o~

_A few minutes later, while snooping through a wooded area:_

Suddenly, and inexplicably, Clark began to feel weak. _Oh, no, not that and not now_, he thought. "Lois … ummm … we should … turn around."

"But why, I see a tent and …" She turned to him. "You don't look so good. What's wrong with you?"

"We have to … go back." But just as he was about to turn and leave, he collapsed.

She smoothed his hair from his forehead. "Clark, Clark, wake up?"

Two military officers with guns drawn approached them. "This is a restricted area."

"We were taking a walk, but then he collapsed. He's obviously not feeling well. Please help me move him to our car. He needs to see a doctor and quickly."

They glanced at each other. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know; maybe too many tacos?" Lois was making fun, but they were serious.

"Come with us," the officer commanded.

"Why should we? We haven't done anything wrong." She touched his forehead again. "He has a fever. He may be contagious."

That gave them second thoughts. "Alright, we'll help you move him, but don't come back here again."

"Of course and thank you." Lois had dodged a bullet.

Once they had driven a mile down the road, Clark awakened. "What happened?"

"You fainted. Are you Ok? I had to talk fast. The military wanted to take us with them."

"Thank you, Lois. That would not have been a good thing for me … and you know why." He had to tell her. It was eating him up inside. He trusted her, he really did and couldn't explain why, but it was there between them waiting for them to acknowledge it.

"What do you mean, Clark?"

"Pull over," he said.

"But there's nothing out here just a fence and …"

"Just pull over, Lois," he told her again.

"Ok," she whispered, but then her heart began to pound. Was she ready to hear the truth? She thought that she was but now she was having second thoughts.

"What are you thinking? I can see the wheels turning in your head."

She slowly turned to face him. "I'm scared." Lois was terrified of the things he made her feel.

"Lois, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh, I didn't mean you, it's just …" She hesitated. "I like you."

He smiled. "I like you too."

She shook her head as she stared at him. "How is this even possible?"

"I have no idea, but ever since we met, it's like … I don't know what it's like, because I've never felt this way about anyone." Clark slowly reached out his hand to her and she took it. He squeezed her hand.

"I felt it … did you?" Lois hopefully asked.

"Yes, I felt it too."

This was it. "It's you, isn't it?" Lois asked and tried to smile.

He removed his glasses. "It's me, Lois," he admitted it.

She squeezed his hand. "We need to talk."

~o~o~

_Lois' hotel room, a little while later:_

Lois was fidgeting and nervous which was not like her at all. He was standing on the other side of the room, but he may as well be right behind her. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

"Lois?"

She jumped out of her skin as she turned from the window. "Yes, what is it?"

"It's obvious we didn't come up here to talk." He surprised himself with his boldness.

Her heart was beating triple time, but she managed to speak. "Clark?"

He grinned as he walked toward her. "Yes, Lois?" His eyes roamed over her body and Lois gasped at his look.

She watched him come closer as her eyes roamed over his handsome face admiring him, but she found the strength to slow things down. "We really do need … to talk."

When he was around her, being this close to her, his mind was a total blank but one thing pushed his way to forefront of his mind. "We will talk … later, much later." He touched her cheek, then his hand moved to the back of her neck, then he pulled her to him, and kissed her slanting his mouth against hers. They both groaned as his mouth slanted to gain access. She opened to him freely.

A few minutes of hungry kisses and sweet caresses, Lois managed to speak again. "I … still … can't … believe … this is happening."

"Believe it … I do."

She pulled back and smiled then she surprised herself by saying. "I do too."

He picked her up then and laid her down. Soon, they were both naked and in each other's arms. The instant their bodies touched hip to thigh, they both sighed, the feeling indescribable.

"Lois, I have to tell you something," he whispered in her ear then he kissed her throat.

She leaned back to give him better access. "What is it, Clark?"

"I've never done … this before."

That got her attention as she pushed him away a little. "What!?" She couldn't believe it. "You're joking."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not."

She looked him over, still not believing it. "But, look at yourself."

"You have to understand. I never thought I would find … the one, the one person who would make me feel as if I belonged here, but you do Lois. I know this from the depths of my heart." He shook his head at a loss. "I can't explain it."

She raised his chin. "You really are something else, but maybe we should back up and think about this."

He sighed, pulled away from her, which was the hardest thing he had ever done. He sat up against the headboard and decided to tell her about his life. "I was three years old when I arrived here." He then told her everything, including the reason why he had fainted in the woods. A little while later, after he had stopped speaking, Lois leaned over him and laid her head on his chest then her arms went around him. "Don't say anymore."

He pulled her closer, stroked and kissed her hair. "I know you feel it, don't you?" He had to know.

She closed her eyes as a stray tear fell from her eye to land on his chest. She couldn't deny it. She leaned up to look into his eyes. "I do feel it."

He smoothed her hair away from her face, wiped a stray tear as he did so, then he leaned down to kiss her senseless. Lois was lost but she couldn't help thinking_, for someone who hasn't done it before, he sure does know how to kiss._

"Oh, Kal-El," Lois murmured as she pulled him closer.

In between kisses, he whispered, "Call me Clark."

She smiled between kisses. "Well, Clark … stop talking."

He did as she asked and then he was on top of her, kissing and caressing down her beautiful body. She was lovely, so soft and warm. Her breasts were just the right size as he squeezed them close together and then his mouth was all over both nipples pulling and sucking to his heart's content.

"Oh, my," Lois murmured as her back arched loving the feel of his hands and lips on her breasts. She still couldn't believe this was his first time. "Where did you … learn to do … that?"

He lifted his head with a devilish smile. "Books, movies, the Internet!"

Lois' eyes widened but she had to smile as head fell back onto the pillow. She covered her mouth to hold in a laugh.

Clark had to smile as well. Actually, his Mom set him straight about a lot of things. "So sweet," he whispered and went even lower, down her smooth stomach then down her thighs. He kissed her entire body. She tasted so good, like heaven. He was in heaven. There was heaven on Earth. He was convinced of this.

"Oh, Clark," Lois whispered. She wasn't laughing anymore. He went on as if he wasn't ever going to stop. Lois was so on fire. He wanted him to stop his foreplay, but she didn't want him to stop. She was going crazy. "NOW?!" She nearly screamed. She couldn't take it anymore.

"As you wish," he whispered as he kissed his way back up her body. His mouth covered hers fully and then he was inside of her. They both had their eyes open at that moment and then the truth made itself known. It was like coming home; their souls were one at last.

They both closed their eyes and let it happen. She pulled him closer, lifted her legs to pull him closer. "Yes, that's it, yes…!" Lois instructed as he followed her lead.

"Right there?!"

"Oh, yes, that's it, now, yes, yes …" Lois was losing it. She was coming.

Clark felt it, knew it was happening, as he closed his eyes and pumped a little faster and then he buried his face in her neck and then it happened. Lois came with a shout and shivers up her spine and he was coming as his life's blood flooded her womb. It was incredible, amazing, life affirming and so right. He felt blessed to have found her. He reached beside the bed for a towel and cleaned them up a bit.

"You are sweet, thank you, Clark." She went back into his arms, holding him close.

"Are you alright?" He paused. "Lois, I …"

She touched his lips to stop him from speaking. "Shush, don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to say …" He hesitated.

"I know you weren't, but let's enjoy this for a while, but Perry still needs a story and we have to tell him something."

"Lois, you have a story … me."

She leaned up on her elbow. "No, there's more here, Clark. Why does the military have green kryptonite?" Then she thought about it. "They want to keep you in line or they want to hurt you, don't they?" The thought terrified her.

"Lois, I think they're worried about another invasion or maybe they still fear me. Who knows why, but it won't stop me from doing what I have to do … save people."

He constantly amazed her. "You truly are something, but I suppose you're right."

"You know I am," he said and then he listened to the outside world for a moment. It was always so quiet there in Smallville. He reached out his hearing and of course, there were a few sirens but nothing major. "We have a few minutes and then we should talk to the sheriff. She's a friend and she may know more about this than we give her credit for."

"If you say so," Lois muttered still feeling discouraged about their story.

He raised her chin and kissed her sweetly. Lois kissed him back for a moment. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Just because …"

"Best reason ever," she said and smiled.

He smiled in return. "Let's go … partner."

_TBC?!_

~o~o~

A/N: I loved writing this and yes, a few snippets of the earlier series showed up in here, but I loved that episode of Lois visiting Smallville. They were truly drawn to each other and only after a few weeks. I loved that about the show. I really have no idea how Clois will come together in MOS, but I'm hoping it doesn't take picture after picture! *pulls hair out at the thought* Thank you for reading. Reviews are love.


	3. Love Takes Time

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This story is still nipping at my heels, then a reviewer suggested … 'Well, they're in Smallville, have them visit Martha.' Oh, dear me. *face palm* Well, here it is! I'm smiling guys. These little snippets of updates are fun. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 3: Love Takes Time_

_Downtown Smallville, a little while later:_

Martha Kent had just finished grocery shopping, about to head to her truck, when she spotted her son with a beautiful young woman crossing the street headed for the Sheriff's office. They had their heads together pretty much oblivious to anyone else. She watched as a few people on the street glanced at them and of course someone recognized her son, but he wasn't paying them any attention, so intent was he on what this young woman had to say.

Martha frowned as she watched them for a minute more. She didn't recognize her with a hat on her head and sunglasses, but her hair was very long and a lovely shade of reddish-brown. Martha wasn't sure if she should intrude or not. Her instincts told her that she was special to him. That would be a first for him or maybe they were just friends. _Stop this, Martha, just call out to them already_. "Clark!"

Clark turned at the familiar voice. "Mom?!" He exclaimed truly shocked to see her in town. _This is going to be awkward._

Lois turned to him. "That's your Mother, Clark? She's beautiful and young. How old are you?"

He cleared his throat. "I'll be 27 in June, and you?"

"I'm 28, Clark."

"Oh," Clark whispered, but couldn't come up with anything else to say.

She had to smile then she grabbed his arm. "Come on, she's waiting."

"Ok, let's … ummm … go say hello."

While waiting for the traffic to pass, Lois took off her sunglasses, her hat and gloves then she smoothed her hair.

"You look lovely, Lois," Clark whispered. He couldn't help himself as he smoothed her hair at the top of her head. "You have a cowslip."

"I do?" She asked and tried to smooth it down. Their hands touched again and then the tension came back. Lois hoped to break the tension. "She's your Mother and I want to make a good impression."

The traffic had cleared and Martha waited and waited. Sighing, she crossed the street and walked over to them.

Clark smiled. "She'll love you, just as I ..." He stopped himself but Martha had heard every word.

Lois felt frozen in place. _He did not just say that._

"Hello, Clark," Martha said and came closer, finally gaining their attention.

"Oh, hi, Mom!" Clark said and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Son," Martha greeted her son warmly then she held out her hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Lois, Lois Lane," Lois replied and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kent."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Lane." Martha shook her hand. She knew who she was. "I've read your articles in the Planet."

Lois perked up. "Oh, you have?"

"Yes, I have and I'm very impressed." Martha noticed that her son did not have much to say so she decided to carry the conversation. "So what brings you two to town?"

Clark finally found his voice. "Mom, do you have any more errands to run because Lois and I have to meet up with the Sheriff. We're on an assignment."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Of course, I understand. You know, you should have called because you could have stayed at the house."

"But I thought the military was still over there," Clark said a bit shocked.

"They cleared out a few hours ago. So, after your meeting with the Sheriff, check out of that musty hotel, and come out to the house. I'll fix dinner and Ms. Lane and I can get better acquainted."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent, that's very sweet," Lois said politely.

"Call me Martha and I'll call you Lois, is that Ok?" Martha asked sweetly.

"Of course, and thank you, Martha."

"Perfect. Now, I'll see you both later for dinner, say seven o'clock?"

Clark spoke up. "Yes, Mom, we'll be there."

"Bye now." Martha turned and walked over to her truck parked just up the street.

After Martha had entered her truck and left, Clark rubbed his eyes appearing tired.

"Clark Kent, I cannot believe you did not contact your Mother to tell her that you would be in town. What were you thinking? That scene was awkward and it should not have happened. Your Mother is lovely." Lois thought about it for a minute. "Was it because of me?"

"No, of course not," Clark said and walked over to the Sheriff's office. Lois was right behind him.

"Then why didn't you tell her you were coming?" She paused. "Does she know about us?" Lois asked, but it was obvious she didn't.

That stopped him in his tracks, took her hand and entered a diner. It was almost lunch time and the place was pretty much empty. The meeting with the Sheriff could wait for a while. He helped her remove her coat, he took off his coat then they sat down in a booth away from prying eyes and ears.

After the waitress left menus with them, they were left alone. Things became awkward again as they stared at each other.

"Well, Clark, why didn't you tell her that you would be in town?"

"Two reasons," he replied. "First of all, I wasn't ready for you two to meet and second …" He hesitated.

"Second …?" Lois prompted.

"I wanted you all to myself. My Mother is very ... friendly. Once you get out to the farm, you'll know what I mean."

"Oh, I see," Lois said, getting turned on by his words. "Well, that could be a problem, if we check out of the hotel and stay out at the farm." She let that hang for a minute then pretended to read the menu, but her eyes were flirting with him.

Clark looked around, but no one was paying them any attention. "Lois, don't do that."

"Don't do what?" She innocently asked. _Damn, the man was ridiculously attractive_. "I'm hungry … but not for food."

Clark's mouth dropped open. Closing his eyes, he shifted a bit. His pants were getting too tight then he decided to read the menu. Then they were both flirting. "It's hot in here," Lois whispered as she shook out her hair and pulled at her low-neck sweater showing the tops of her breasts.

That did it, as both menus lowered at the same time.

"Call the Sheriff and reschedule," Lois told him then stood up, grabbed her coat and was out the door in one minute. "Move it Kent."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Clark grabbed his coat and all he could see was reddish-brown hair flying out behind her.

_And I thought I was fast._

~o~o~

The elevator ride wasn't fast enough for them. They were kissing and clawing at each other's clothes. The elevator beeped then the door opened but no one was there thank goodness. Clark flew down the hall and managed to open the door with one hand. Shutting the door, clothes came off and landed all over the room, then he picked her up, walked over to the bed with one eye open so he wouldn't trip over his own feet.

"Lois, this is crazy," Clark said they slid under the covers.

She raised her arms inviting him in. "I know and I don't care."

"Neither do I," he whispered and then he was in her arms. He smoothed her hair away from her forehead. He kissed her then, slowly and sweetly then with more passion.

Lois closed her eyes enjoying his kisses, but she wanted more, so much more. As if he could read her thoughts, his kisses were everywhere on her throat and chest, but then she had a thought. "It's my turn," she whispered and then flipped him over. She climbed on top of him. Shaking her hair to one side, she leaned down and kissed him, her hands stroking his hair, his cheeks then her lips moved to his cheek, his ear and then down his throat.

Clark closed his eyes, but his hands were everywhere, smoothing her hair over her shoulders and down her arms. He wanted to see her face but her hair was in the way, but then her sweet lips moved lower kissing his chest and nipples feeling the tickle of hair against her lips.

"Lois?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

She smiled with the same flirtatious grin that set his heart to pounding and other parts of his body responded to her smile.

"Yes, Clark?" She answered him with a question.

"Are you …?" He couldn't finish his question because her hands and lips were on his straining erection.

Lois had never in her life done anything like this, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from pleasing him. She needed this. He was like a drug in her system, and she had to wonder how this would end, but it doesn't have to end, does it?

But then all she could hear were both their moans of satisfaction and wonder. He pulled her up before he lost control and kissed her hard, his tongue swirling inside her sweet mouth. She kissed him back as her arms went around his neck pulling him closer.

He pulled back suddenly. "How is it that you can do this to me?" He asked in a whisper barely heard.

She opened her eyes confused. "Do what?"

"Make me forget the world, reason and sanity."

Her eyes widened. She had forgotten as well. "Clark, I …"

He kissed her to keep her quiet, to blot out the world to make her forget, to make her feel … just feel, nothing else.

And he did.

~o~o~

It was nearly seven o'clock. The Sheriff could not reschedule their meeting until the next morning. Lois was disappointed, but she had no one to blame but herself, but damn it was worth it, and now Clark's words rang in her head. _Make me forget the world, reason and sanity. What have I gotten myself into?_

They entered the farmhouse only a few minutes late. "Oh, my," Lois whispered and breathed in the appetizing aromas that streamed inside her nose.

Clark wasn't surprised. His Mom was home at last and wanted, no needed to cook a massive meal and who other than her son and his … his what? _My partner, yeah, that sounds right_.

Martha turned when they came in, removed her apron and came to greet them. "Clark, Lois, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Of course, Mom, we said we would come," he said and kissed her cheek.

Martha held out her arms. "Hi, Lois, welcome to my home."

"Thank you, Martha," Lois said and gave her an awkward hug.

Martha peeked behind them. "Where's your luggage?"

Lois glanced at Clark. "I'll pick it up later Mom."

"Oh, well, the bedrooms are all made up for you both. Lois, you'll be at the top of the stairs and Clark your old room is ready for you."

Lois hid a grin. Clark groaned to himself. "Mom, I'm sorry, but we had to reschedule our meeting with the Sheriff, so we can't stay tonight. It's pretty early tomorrow morning. It's the only time he had to fit us in," he rambled and tried not to blush.

Martha watched her son and of course she suspected he was sleeping with Lois, and now she was pretty much convinced he was definitely a man now. But she couldn't help but feel disappointed they couldn't stay the night.

"That's Ok, I know it was short notice and you are here on business." She turned to the dining room. "Take a seat and I'll bring in the food."

"I'll help you," Lois said and followed her into the kitchen.

"Thanks Lois," Martha said. "Your dress is lovely." She paused. "Do you cook, Lois?" She asked, curious about her.

"Thank you, Martha. I love blue." She paused as she brought the mashed potatoes to the table. Martha followed her with the fried chicken. "Well, ummm, if you mean can I open a can and heat up what's inside, then yeah, I can cook."

"Oh, I see," Martha murmured.

Clark inwardly groaned. _This should be interesting._

~o~o~

Once seated at the table, the meal was surprisingly and shockingly going along smoothly. Martha and Lois found a lot to talk about, mostly her stories and her life as a reporter.

Clark shook his head at the women in his life. _The women in my life_? He liked the sound of that.

Martha did get her to open up about the loss of her Mom and how her Father was not the most loving of parents, then she told them that her Father was a general in the U.S. Army.

"Did you say General Sam Lane?" Martha asked a bit shocked. "He was here during the Army's occupation of Smallville and my house."

Lois turned to Clark. "Did you know about this?"

"No, I had no idea." He turned to his Mom. "Is he gone along with all the other soldiers?"

"As far as I know, yes he is," Martha replied.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent, I mean, Martha, but I have to leave," Lois said feeling uncomfortable and guilty for some reason.

"Lois?" Clark also stood up.

She turned to him. "I'll wait for you outside." She felt like crying. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kent, I mean Martha." Shaking her head she grabbed her coat from the coat tree and headed outside.

Martha grabbed her son's arm. "Clark, I know who she is to you." She gave him the look. "Don't let her get away." She paused again. "I like her a lot."

He smiled. "I like her too. Thanks, Mom," he whispered, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you later."

Then he was gone.

~o~o~

Clark found her in the rental car, her head thrown back on the headrest. He watched as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. He climbed inside but didn't say anything and waited for her to speak.

"My Father is a true piece of work." She sniffed. "I'm not surprised he's in the middle of all of this. He's not one to accept an alien in our mists and not investigate to the full extent of his authority."

"I see."

She turned to face him then she took his hand. "If he's involved in this, and I'm sure he is, you have to be careful Clark."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm always careful."

"I mean it Clark."

He smoothed her hair. "Don't worry about me."

"How can you say that, Clark? You're … you're …" She hesitated.

"I'm what?" He prompted his heart pounded as he waited.

Lois was completely enamored of the man. "You're important to me. You must know that."

"Well, actually, I don't know that," he said his heart out there as he waited for it to be trampled on or sent soaring, he wasn't sure.

"Sheesh, what does a girl have to do?" She smiled at him.

Relieved beyond measure, he touched his lips. "You could start here." He smiled.

"Come here," she said and pulled his tie and kissed him.

_TBC?!_

~o~o~

A/N: Ok, send me suggestions and prompts. I will leave this open in case my Muse has something to say. Right now, though, I need to get back to Clark Luthor! Thanks for reading everyone. I would so appreciate a thought or two. Let me know what you think. Please and thank you. Reviews would be so awesome.


	4. Saving Me

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next update, it appears Lois wasn't wrong about her Father and that Clark should be careful, Lois reaches out to her Father but not to talk about family, and later Lois and Clark reach an understanding about their relationship. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 4: Saving Me_

_An unknown warehouse in the outskirts of Metropolis:_

"Sir, what are we going do with all of this?" Lieutenant Jones asked his superior officer, General Sam Lane.

General Lane glanced at his trusted lieutenant as he surveyed the pieces of wreckage from the alien ship and wondered again why it had landed in Smallville. He had no answers, but the townspeople in Smallville were no help at all. He shook his head still unbelieving that an alien ship had landed on Earth with very, very powerful beings, and they had no defense against them, none at all.

It was also difficult to believe but the most powerful one of all had made it clear that he was on their side. He had fought the aliens and defeated them, but he still wasn't convinced that they could trust him.

He turned to his lieutenant and finally answered him. "I have a feeling that bringing everything here to Metropolis will serve its purpose."

"What do you mean?" Lieutenant Jones was confused.

"Haven't you read the newspapers, in particular Lois Lane, my daughter, a reporter for the Daily Planet? Well, the alien was seen all over Metropolis helping with the clean-up, rescuing civilians and even pulling kittens from trees." General Lane had to shake his head after reading that particular story.

Lieutenant Jones was also skeptical about the alien. "In many ways, he appears almost childlike, I mean he hasn't spoken much, but I get the feeling that if any one of us rejected him or tried to hurt him, he may leave us alone, or even leave Earth. He obviously cares about humans."

General Lane stroked his chin curious about that comment. Deep in thought, he murmured, "You may have a point." He paused. "Or he may retaliate and show his true reasons for being here."

"That is a possibility, Sir. We truly have no idea what he may do and that's why we can't trust him," Lieutenant Jones said sternly.

"You truly believe that, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir, I do."

"I have to agree with you. What do you suggest?"

"We capture him, bring him here and find out why he's really here, and what he wants."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's capture an alien."

~o~o~

_The next morning in Metropolis:_

Lois and Clark had just exited the elevator on their way to the bullpen when Clark touched her arm. He wasn't sure how to bring up their meeting with the Sheriff in Smallville. She hadn't spoken a word since leaving his home town. "Lois, we need to talk about this. Your Father …" He hesitated.

"I know what you're going to say, Clark," Lois said. She needed to stop this. Her Father hadn't truly been a part of her life for a long time. She hadn't returned to her family home since leaving college, and she and her sister, Lucy were close but not nearly as close as she wanted.

Clark sighed. "Lois, I care about you and this … distance between you and your family …" He hesitated again.

"What about it?" She asked, then sat down at her computer, booted it up and tried to concentrate on their story.

He walked over to her desk, sat down on the edge then he boldly took her hand. Public displays of affection were new to her, and she felt torn about how nice it felt. "Clark?" His hand was warm but more than that very reassuring.

"It hurts you. You don't have to hide what you're feeling, not from me."

She pulled her hand from his, although she didn't want to. "I'm not hiding."

"Yes you are. Ever since Sheriff Jones said that …"

She interrupted him. "She was lying."

Clark frowned. "Why would she lie? Your Father rounded up people like they were cattle, questioned them for hours. No one knew anything about the spaceship."

"Someone knew something."

"Who…?" Clark didn't believe that.

"Your Mother," she replied staring at her computer.

"What? My Mother did not know anything about any invasion or any of those people."

She turned to him. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He watched her for a moment trying to read her. "You met my Mother."

"I'm sorry, Clark, I just …" She sighed.

"You need answers. We both do." He paused. "You should call him."

Lois shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not? We need to know what he knows about … about everything."

But before she could answer him, Perry walked up to them. "I hate to interrupt whatever you were discussing so intensely, but it must have been pretty important that you couldn't report to me," he glanced at his watch, "ten minutes ago." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Chief," Lois and Clark spoke at the same time. They gathered up their notes and followed him into his office.

Perry sat down at his desk, while Lois and Clark took a seat opposite him.

"So was it a waste of time? I thought I would hear from you before now." Silence followed. "Well?"

Lois glanced at her partner with a look.

"Chief, Lois has a story to tell. You will not be disappointed."

"We both do, Chief. Clark and I will put together a story for you. By tomorrow morning, you can count on it."

"The only story I want to read, and you know what I'm going to say … the flying man, who he is, where he came from and why he's here. Daily Planet readers want to know, we all do."

"Don't worry, we'll have that story first thing in the morning," Lois said. "Can we go now?" She asked and stood up. "Clark?"

Clark had zoned out for a moment. Being back in the big city was a shock to his system. He thought he had been prepared with the constant noise, but he wasn't.

"Kent?" Perry frowned.

Lois shook his shoulder then he tried to cover. "Sorry, Chief, I thought I heard something."

"Up here?" Perry asked and frowned again.

"Come on, Clark, let's go," Lois said and pulled his arm.

Perry stood up and watched them for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders and got back to work.

Clark headed to the elevator. "I'll call you."

"But …" Before she could ask him where he was going, the elevator doors closed, but the elevator was going up.

Moments later, another elevator door opened and the hotel clerk from Smallville stepped off and walked over to her.

"Ms. Lane?"

"Yes, I remember you. You're the hotel clerk from Smallville."

"Yes, madam." He glanced around. "Is Mr. Kent here?"

"No, he isn't." He looked agitated. "Is there something I can do for you?"

He glanced around at the crowded room. "Can we talk in private?"

Lois frowned. "Alright, we can go in here." He followed her into a conference room. "What's your name?"

"Harry Barnes. Clark, I mean Mr. Kent and I went to the same schools, from kindergarten through high school."

Lois closed the door. _Wow, the stories he must have about Clark._ Lois had to wonder about his life here on Earth. _Was he always a superhero? Probably not, or I would have heard about him by now._

Mr. Barnes tapped her shoulder. "Ms. Lane, I'm sorry, but this is important."

"Oh, I'm sorry, please take a seat."

Harry rubbed his hands together appearing nervous. "I'm not sure where to start." He paused as he watched her closely. "You and Mr. Kent are close, aren't you?"

Lois' eyebrows rose. "That's a personal question."

"I'm sorry, but 'the flying man' is not new to me. He rescued many people before now." Because of his job, Harry was a pretty good judge of character and he could tell that she was holding back about her and Clark.

Lois stood up, not sure how she should continue this interview. She hadn't planned on mentioning Clark's hometown in the article, that he grew up here or that he had many friends and family in Smallville.

Harry also stood up. "I can see that you're not sure about talking about him with me."

"I can't," Lois said.

Harry sighed. "I understand, but the reason I came here is to tell you something, and it could save his life."

"What do you mean?" Lois was getting upset. She sat back down and so did Mr. Barnes.

"General Lane, he …"

Lois stopped him. "What about General Lane? I know he was part of the takeover of Smallville."

"Yes, he was there. Are you two related?"

"Yes, he's my Father," Lois reluctantly admitted.

"Oh, I see, well, I overheard some things while my friends were being interrogated."

"What did you hear?"

"That they were never going to accept him here on Earth, that even though he had saved countless lives by ridding us of General Zod and Faora, they still do not trust him."

Lois sighed but she understood their reasoning. "I'm not surprised."

"But I'm worried Ms. Lane. He's a good person. He saved my life and the lives of twenty school children, and he was only a boy."

Lois was surprised to hear that. "Really?"

"Yes, he did." He watched her closely again. "You know, don't you?"

Lois couldn't look at him. "Yes, I know."

"Then you have to talk to your Father, get him to back off and leave him alone, and let him do what he was born to do … save us."

"I'll talk to him but it probably won't do any good." Her Father was the most stubborn man on Earth.

"You have to try."

Lois stood up and shook his hand. "I'll convince him, I promise."

Harry was extremely relieved. "Thank you, Ms. Lane."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Metropolis:_

Clark followed the sirens to a burning warehouse. The fire crews were having a difficult time because the building was very tall and their ladders could not reach the fire. Six firefighters had entered the building. Clark watched them and they were doing their best but it was time to put it out before they got hurt.

He approached the Captain. "Sir, I can put this out in minutes. Have your men leave the building."

"Well, alright, thank you." He then radioed his crew and a few minutes later, the firefighters came out of the building seconds before one of the floors collapsed sending sparks and more flames flying out from the upper floors.

Clark lifted up into the sky hovered over the building and blew out the fire in minutes.

"Wow, thank you, Sir." The Captain was truly grateful. He shook Clark's hand.

"Anytime!" Clark flew up and away.

More emergencies came into his hearing and it wasn't far from the burning building, but then suddenly, a strange noise that he had not heard before came into his hearing. He entered the building and he could see various pieces of Zod's spaceship scattered on the upper floor of the warehouse. He was cautious but he didn't see anyone around. _That was odd_, he thought. The outer walls must be lined in lead.

The strange sound got louder and it was coming from one of the pieces of the ship. He walked towards it then he picked it up. He turned it over and it was the green rock hidden from his view by lead. He dropped it and immediately fell to the floor.

Two Soldiers entered the room and watched as the flying man was writhing on the floor obviously in pain. They glanced at each other and wondered what to do. Was he dying? They wondered.

"Pick him up and bring the rock with you," General Lane instructed as he watched from the doorway.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile at the Daily Planet bullpen:_

After thanking Mr. Barnes and telling him that she would be in touch, she called her Father. It went to voicemail. She called Lucy and she answered. They hadn't talked in a few weeks.

"Lucy, hi, it's Lois."

"Hi, Lois, what's up?"

"Where's Dad?"

"He's in Metropolis on assignment. He called me the other day."

Lois tried not to feel hurt that her Father was in town and hadn't reached out to her. "I see, well, I need to reach him. It's urgent."

"You know how he is when he's on assignment. Everything is hush, hush."

"It's the flying man, isn't it?" Lois got right to the point.

"Of course, it's the flying man. Come on, Lois, that's all anyone can talk about. Besides, the man is gorgeous."

Lois rolled her eyes, but she had to agree with her. "Lucy, can anyone in Dad's office tell me where he is in Metropolis?"

"I suppose so. You can try there."

"Alright, if you hear from him, tell him to call me. Bye Lucy."

"Bye, Lois," Lucy said and hung up.

After reaching out to her Father's office, she spoke to Gail, an old friend of the family and her Father's assistant. She backed up Lucy's words about her Father being in Metropolis but where was he?

Gail was very forthcoming considering she was family and told her that her Father had requested a squad and they were to report to 10th Avenue and South Street as soon as possible.

"Thanks, Gail, I'll talk to you soon."

Lois quickly grabbed her bag, her car keys and drove over to her Father's location and was there in ten minutes. When she arrived, she could see several soldiers milling around outside.

"Where's General Lane? I'm his daughter. It's urgent that I speak with him." Lois was very authoritative, having been raised around soldiers. They commanded respect and she in turn gave it to them.

"He's inside," one of them replied.

"Thank you." Lois hurried inside calling out to her Father as she climbed the stairs. "Daddy, Daddy, answer me."

Sam came out of one of the rooms and shut the door. "Lois, what in the world are you doing here?"

"Where is he Daddy? I know he's here."

"Who are talking about?"

"Daddy, don't you dare hurt him. I mean it."

"Lo, please leave this place. It's best you don't see this."

Lois ran past him. "Don't try and stop me. I won't let you do this."

She opened the door and Clark was there on a slab writhing in pain. A piece of green rock lay beside him. "Oh, no," she whispered. "Get that rock away from him … NOW!" She ordered.

Sam grabbed her arm. "Stop it, Lo. All he has to do is tell us why he's here. That's all," General Lane tried to calm her down by pulling her arm and trying to escort her out.

She jerked away from him. "Daddy, I'm only going to say this once. Release him … NOW!"

Sighing, he let her go. Lois ran to him, picked up the rock and threw it away. It landed in the far corner of the room.

Clark was finally able to breathe again. He opened his eyes and saw her standing there with a half-smile on her face, but her eyes were suspiciously blurry. She stroked his hair away from his sweaty forehead.

Sam watched them closely and he suddenly knew there was so much more going on here. "Lo?"

"Daddy," she began, but didn't take her eyes away from Clark's stunning blue eyes. "He's here for only one reason. To help us, to save us, that's all."

Sam came over to them. He looked Clark in the eye. "Is that true?"

Clark turned his head slightly, but it was hard to speak. He swallowed. "Yes, it's … true."

"Release him," Sam commanded his soldiers.

Lieutenant Jones removed the steel bars from his arms and legs then Clark tried so sit up. Lois helped him by placing his arm around her shoulders. "Take it slow. I've got you."

Clark quirked a smile. "It appears that you do," he teased.

As they left the room holding tightly to each other, Sam pondered this dilemma. His daughter was more involved than anyone with the flying man, how much involved he wasn't sure, but he couldn't let it go, not when his daughter could be in danger.

~o~o~

Once outside, Clark's strength returned, but not nearly enough to fly. He wanted to take Lois to the skies but it would have to wait until he was stronger. He felt weird climbing into a car, but he had no choice.

"You can do it, Smallville, come on," Lois smiled at him.

"Smallville?" Clark asked and cocked his head to the side. He had to smile at the nickname. He liked it.

Lois drove them around for a while, but a little while later they were at her apartment. "Do you have a place to stay in town? I never asked you."

"No, actually, I do need to take care of that."

Lois couldn't look at him as they exited her car. "You can stay with me until you … find a place."

Clark stared at her as she had lost her mind. "That's a nice offer, Lois and thank you, but that's not a good idea."

"Oh, so now you're playing coy. Clark we know each other in the most carnal of ways and now you're acting like we barely know each other. I should be insulted," she huffed and walked off.

"Lois, I didn't mean …" He tried to catch up with her as she entered her building. She practically ran inside.

In the elevator, she crossed her arms and wouldn't look at him.

"Lois, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I don't want to share an apartment with you, but we should … ummm … get better acquainted before we … live together."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Clark, it's just temporary. You'll find something probably in a few days, nothing longer than that."

"Oh, I see, well I guess I can stay," he said inwardly smiling.

They exited the elevator and a couple passed them by and looked back at them. Clark was still wearing the suit. Lois ignored them.

She opened the door, Clark came in behind her and then she closed it then suddenly, the tension came back. "Lois, I should change." He twirled out of the suit and put on his glasses, but he wasn't wearing much else, just his boxers.

Lois turned around and gasped, but then she saw the humor in the situation and burst out laughing breaking the tension.

Clark looked down at himself. He held out his arms. "Don't you like my new costume?"

"I love it actually," she answered without thinking. They stared at each other, each not saying a word. "Clark, you almost ... died today."

He came closer. "I … thank you, Lois. You saved me … again."

She shook her head. "I … ummm … I can't lose you, Clark … I can't."

"You won't," he said and took her hand and squeezed it.

Lois closed her eyes unable to stare at his bare chest any longer. He raised her chin and then she felt his lips on hers and then she was in his arms kissing him back and holding him close.

He pulled back after a moment. He stroked her hair away from her forehead and held her face between his palms. "You're not going to believe it, but I'm going to say it anyway."

"Clark, please don't say it. I know how you feel, but we don't need the words. We don't."

He decided not to push her, but it was enough that she knew how he felt. He picked her up and took her into her bedroom. Holding to his powerful shoulders, she closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

Minutes later, they were in bed touching skin to skin, kissing and caressing each other not being able to get close enough each remembering what could have happened. Life was precious and so very fragile.

Lois was kissing him in such a way that had his heart soaring into the clouds. Clark pulled back after a few minutes and Lois' cheeks were wet. He wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying?"

The words were there just on the tip of her tongue. _Why I am holding them back?_ She asked herself, but inside she knew. Giving your heart to someone was a tremendous risk. _I've been burned way too many times in the past and I'm afraid._

Clark sensed her struggle and pulled her close showing her that he understood. He kissed her to take her mind off the words. They didn't need them, but they did need this and so he kissed her sweetly then with more passion.

Lois would never tire of his kisses. Desire spiraled through her making her dizzy for more. She met his hunger with her own, digging her fingernails into his broad shoulders hoping to seek and feel the thrill of matching her tongue against his. Then her mind was on nothing else but what Clark was doing to her body. He treated her like fine crystal, as if afraid she might break. "Oh, Clark, don't let me go, please?"

"I won't. I'm right here," he whispered in her ear and then showed her that he would never let her go … _never let go._

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Saving Me_, Nickleback.

A/N: I so loved writing this chapter. Lois to the rescue! But Clark moving into her apartment surprised me. I think Clark likes it and I'm sure Lois doesn't mind a bit. Any more prompts readers, send them in! Until next time, thank you for reading. Reviews are love.


	5. Gravity

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: Three months from today… June 14, 2013, MOS will be in theaters! I cannot wait as evidenced by this story! *giggles* Ok, then, here's another chapter of my take on Clois and what I want to happen. And just like everyone else, I have such high hopes for this movie and for Clois! In this next chapter, Clark isn't willing to accept Lois's offer, but for the life of her, Lois couldn't understand why, and later their true destiny is revealed. There is angst but not too much! I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 5: Gravity_

_The next morning, Lois' apartment:_

After tossing and turning for over an hour, Lois couldn't sleep. Her conversation earlier in the evening with her 'guest' had kept her up half the night. She hoped that Clark had changed his mind about sleeping together. For some strange reason, he felt that as long as they were sharing the same living space, but not actually 'living together' that they should keep their relationship platonic. Lois was not amused. She thought he was trying to be funny to make light of their awkward living arrangement.

_Earlier that evening:_

They had argued about it after he had returned from a rescue and had brought over his luggage, which consisted of a huge suitcase with many travel stickers from around the world with C.K. initials next to the handle. She had to smile at her Nerdy 'guest.'

"I'm dead serious," he had said as he began to unpack a few things. The sleep sofa in the den was a full size mattress, but it was too small for him. Lois had a king size bed. Sighing, he turned to her, but at her confused and a bit outraged expression, he tried to explain. "Now that your Father is suspicious of you and the flying man, the less I see of him the better. I got the feeling he picked up on your … Ummm … affectionate display in the warehouse."

Lois wasn't worried. "Clark, I've lived in this apartment for over a year, and he never comes to visit. I've asked him of course, but he never accepts my invitation. His military career is far more valuable to him than my sister Lucy or me.

Clark frowned. "Lois, I … I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

But Clark wasn't convinced they should sleep together. So he pulled out the sofa bed, added sheets, blanket and a pillow and tried to get comfortable.

Lois crossed her arms, and stared at him. Shaking her head, she murmured, "And I thought my Father had a hard head. Good night, Smallville."

He pounded the pillow and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Good night, Lois."

~o~o~

_Later that same night:_

Rubbing her tired eyes, and after slipping on a robe, she decided to check up on him. She peeped out from her bedroom door, and wondered if he were still asleep. He was a quiet sleeper, no snoring or late night trips to the bathroom. His door was slightly ajar, so she leaned in and tried not to gasp at the beautiful sight before her eyes. He laid on this stomach, his beautiful head with slightly curly hair, rested on his arms. His bare shoulders and powerful back was exposed. The blanket barely covered his lower body, and one long powerful leg was hanging over the side of the bed.

She watched as he suddenly sighed and stretched, and then he rolled over and fell out of bed. Snickering behind her hand, she came over to him, knelt and tried to help him sit up. Her heart began to pound just by touching him. "Clark, what happened?"

Lois looked her fill and tried not to drool. Closing her eyes for a moment, she remembered their lovemaking earlier in the day after she had rescued him. She had to wonder why he truly felt this way. There must be some other reason other than his worry about her Father finding out about them. She thought about it for a minute. That's it, of course. He was worried that her Father would find out his secret. He may even return to Smallville and question his Mother or the people of Smallville again. She couldn't let that happen.

"Are you Ok?" She asked when he hadn't said anything.

Clark was distracted by her nearness. His eyes had wandered over her curves. The robe had opened exposing a nearly invisible nightgown, her long and shapely legs were exposed, and her chest was falling out of her low-neck gown. Her beautiful long hair flowed like a silken waterfall falling over her shoulders and sweeping across his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to sit up. It only brought them in closer contact.

"Lois, I'm Ok really, I'm fine." He hadn't meant to sound ungrateful, but then he glanced at her and her eyes were blurry. He felt horrible then he stood up. "Lois, I'm sorry, but … I can't stay here with you." He couldn't look at her as he slipped on his robe.

Lois also stood up, closed and belted her robe then she turned from him. It hurt to look at him. "I understand, Clark, there's no need to say anymore."

Sighing, he walked over to her, took her by the shoulders and turned her to look at him. He took her hand. "Lois, I … I'm in love with you, and my staying here … it's not going to work."

She closed her eyes but didn't say anything. Lois suddenly realized that she did care for him, maybe more than she ever cared for anyone. But was she in love? She thought she had figured it out, but maybe she hadn't.

At her silence, he continued, "I'm sorry. I know we made a pact not to say the words, but … I love you. I've loved you from the moment we met."

Silence followed then he dropped her hand. "I'll leave in the morning." He left her standing in the den, eyes closed, and unable to breathe for the joy that filled her heart.

Seconds later, she opened her eyes. "Clark, Clark, wait … don't go," she whispered, but he was gone.

She ran to the door, but she didn't see him. "Clark?"

_Oh, no._

~o~o~

_The next morning at the Planet:_

Sitting at her desk and holding her ice crystal, Lois was miserable. She'd made a terrible mistake. Clark was gone. Perry had given her the news that he was taking a few days to work on a story about a missing heiress in New York City.

"And he left without me?" Lois was upset, more upset than she realized, and it wasn't that they were partners, it was because she missed him.

"Well, you do have a story to write. I'm expecting it by close of business for the morning edition. I'm holding the cover headline and your story to run over the fold."

"You'll have it Chief," Lois said. After Clark had disappeared, she couldn't sleep, so she had sat down and written a story about 'the flying man,' but that was not what everyone would be calling him from now on. Lois had thought of a name for weeks now, and after doing a bit of research about superhero names, she had come up with one and apparently Perry liked it.

"I do like it, Lois," Perry said. "And the 'S' on his chest, that was how you came up with the name?"

"Well, no, where he came from, the 'S' stands for hope, and it suits him," she replied, thinking about him.

"Oh, I see, and why didn't you tell me about it before?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't sure about it until now."

"What changed?" Perry asked and watched her for a minute. "Something's different. What happened in Smallville? You never said."

"Nothing happened," she replied, not wanting to talk about it or think about it either. "I need to finish my story. It's almost done."

"Excellent and I can't wait to read it."

~o~o~

_Later that day, after finishing her article:_

After a bit of snooping, Lois had found out where Clark was staying in New York, and called the hotel, and hoped that he was there.

"Hello, Clark," Lois said and tried to sound professional, although she wanted to rail at him for leaving without telling her goodbye.

"Lois?" Clark answered the call, surprised to hear from her.

"Yes, it's me. How's the story coming?"

"It's coming along," he replied and waited for a blow-up or something. He truly wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"I see," she murmured, then, "Clark, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" He needed to hear it.

"I'm sorry you felt you couldn't stay with me because … because of the way you feel about me."

A moment, then, "I'm just sorry you don't feel the same way. It happens, but I don't blame you for any of it, and Lois, I'm sorry I ran off without saying anything. That was childish."

"I understand why you left. You were hurt." She paused. "Clark, we should talk about this. I'll be there in two hours?" She hopefully asked.

Silence for a minute. He couldn't let her go. "I'll be waiting."

~o~o~

_Two hours later, in New York:_

Clark was in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Lois. She walked in behind the bellman that was carrying her bag. She looked stunning as usual. Flipping her hair back over her shoulder, she walked up to the counter and checked into her hotel room.

But before she could take the key, Clark took it from the clerk and handed it back to him. "She won't need that."

Inwardly smiling, she decided to play with him with a minute. "Oh really, and why not?"

"Because I say so," Clark replied.

"Uh, huh," Lois muttered and took the key from the clerk and walked off.

"Lois, wait!" Clark followed her. "I thought maybe … you wanted to stay with me."

"Now you know how it feels Clark," she said and continued to the elevator.

Clark was slow on the uptake, but he got it. "Oh, I see." Sighing, he followed her to her hotel room. The bellman opened the door to her room then handed her the key. After the bellman had left, she gave the key to Clark.

"Lois?" He asked, confused.

"I'm just trying to make a point, that's all," she replied. After removing her coat, she walked over to the window. "You have no idea how hard this is for me."

"I think I do," he said and walked over to her.

She watched him come closer. "After you left my apartment last night, I had a lot of thinking to do."

"Go on," he whispered hoping she would confess how she truly felt.

"I know you love me Clark. I've known it since we met on the rooftop on Christmas day."

Coming closer, he said a bit shyly. "I guess I wasn't too subtle about my feelings."

"No, you weren't," she admitted. "But, in spite of that, I found myself falling for you." At his surprised and hopeful expression, she continued, "Oh I know it was quick and knowing my personality, it's not surprising I would fall for someone like you. I suppose that was one of the reasons I held myself back, but … I couldn't resist you." She paused when he took her hand. They both looked down at their joined hands, then they looked into each other's eyes.

"You were right, I don't show my feelings very well and I do tend to push people away, but your kindness, your loving heart and your hot body didn't hurt either, well, you won me over." He blushed, and Lois smiled. "Clark, what I'm trying to say is that … I love you too." She smiled through her tears.

He touched her cheek, but instead of kissing her senseless, he picked her up, surprising her, then he opened the door and headed for the stairwell.

"Clark, where are we going?" Lois was both confused and excited.

Once reaching the rooftop, he set her down and twirled into the suit. Lois gasped then surprise and delight lit up her face.

He took her hands in his, raised them to his lips and kissed them. "Do you trust me?" Clark had to know.

"With my life," she replied and couldn't help it as she looked him up and down. "Wow, you look amazing. I'll never tire of seeing you like this." Her heart pounded as she stared at him.

He then lifted her up just a bit and placed her on top of his boots. "I've wanted to do this since the day we met."

She swallowed. "Do what?"

"This," he answered then he pulled her closer and kissed her. Lois raised her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. After a few moments, he pulled back. "Don't be afraid, I've got you."

"I'm not afraid." They were floating. She closed her eyes for a moment, afraid to look down.

He smiled at the look on her face. "Open your eyes, Lois."

She did as he asked and dared to look down. Lois gasped again. Clutching him closer, Clark shot into the sky higher and higher and then leveled off and held her close to his side.

"Clark, look!" Lois exclaimed and pointed to the beautiful skyline of New York City. Ahead of them was the Empire State Building, and out to the right was the Hudson River and in the distance was the Statue of Liberty.

"It's beautiful," Lois exclaimed enthralled by the beautiful night.

"You're beautiful," he murmured. He pulled her close again and headed higher in the sky above the clouds.

Suddenly shy, Lois ducked her head. Lois had never thought of herself as beautiful before, but she knew him, knew he would never lie to her, not because he told her that, but she felt it inside.

And when the clouds touched her face and shoulders, Lois sighed at the wonder of it, having never felt clouds before. "Oh, Clark, I'll never forget this night."

"I won't either," he said and pulled her closer. Lois put her arms around his shoulders.

"I believe it now, Clark," Lois said and smiled at him.

"What do you believe?" He asked and smiled. Smoothing hair away from her face, he kissed her neck and her ear.

Lois closed her eyes, leaned her head back, enjoying his hands and lips on her neck.

But before she could answer him, Clark kissed her over and over again. Pulling him closer and running her hands through his hair, she kissed him back.

"I can't think," she whispered after he had stopped kissing her. Laying her head on his shoulder, she continued, "What was I saying?"

Chuckling, he replied, "Well, you were going to tell me what you believe."

"Oh, that, well," she said and leaned back so she could look him in the eye. "I believe that true love has no boundaries or timelines or walls." She touched his chest above his heart. "We love each other and right at this moment, I have no doubts about you or about me."

"I'm so glad," he whispered. Foreheads touching, they drifted down through the clouds and hovered above the fifty-story hotel and landed with Lois on his boots.

"Are you Ok?" Clark asked as he steadied her.

"I'm a bit dizzy," Lois whispered as touched her forehead.

"Here,' he said and picked her up and carried her inside.

"I could definitely get use to this," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Once inside Lois' hotel room, he set her down. "Ummm, Lois, should I get my luggage and come back here?"

Lois began to unbutton her blouse. "Oh, so now you're asking permission to sleep with me?" She shook her head at him. "You slay me Kent." When he just stood there, Lois rolled her eyes then glanced at her watch. "You have exactly five seconds to get back here or …"

No sooner had she blinked several times, then Clark was standing before her in nothing but his boxers, and his luggage was in corner and his clothes were sitting on the bed.

Lois blinked again, and the clothes were put away. She glanced down at her blouse, and there were still two buttons to be undone.

"I'll take care of those," Clark whispered and unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, and pulled it off her shoulders. He unzipped her skirt and that fell to the floor.

Standing there in nothing but her bra and underwear, Lois smiled and licked her lips. "You are fast, Mr. Kent, but we can slow things down now." Smiling, she reached out with both hands and touched his chest. "So warm," she whispered and kissed his chest just above his heart. His boxers were removed slowly. She slid them down his long, muscular legs, thick calves and large feet.

He pulled her up, turned her around and helped her with her bra then his mind forgot everything but touching her and loving her. "God, you're beautiful, and I love you so much."

"I know you do," she whispered then leaned back against his warm body. Lois closed her eyes as his lips moved over her shoulders and down her back. Her panties were removed slowly. Once she stepped out of them, Clark rubbed his hands all over her thighs, up to her waist, her breasts, and then back down to her buttocks and then he kissed her there running his tongue between her warm thighs. "Oh, Clark," Lois murmured and forgot how to breathe.

Clark couldn't remember a time when they were so into each other like this. He suddenly turned her around and then his mouth was on hers filled with the passion he always felt when he was near her. Soon they were on the enormous bed kissing and caressing not being able to get close enough.

He closed his eyes as he kissed her over and over. The fever was back, raw, earthy and sweet. Lois was returning his kisses, falling against him, melting against him. Her fingers were everywhere, in his hair, trailing over his arms, down his back and then she touched that part of him that had her melting inside just to feel how ready he was. He nearly lost it.

Lois had found her knack for driving him crazy, her lips finding his throat, his wide chest with his sprinkle of hair, and then her body was flush with his, her breasts pressed against his heat, her lips everywhere they could reach.

Clark sensed that this time was different and he knew why. Their feelings were out in the open and it felt right, so right to be with her like this. Then there was only the urgency of fulfillment and the climax that rocked both their souls.

Finally spent he lowered his weight to rest gently on top of her, pressing tender kisses to her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids. As their breathing returned to normal, they lay together, Lois's head on his chest and their legs entwined.

Lois had always been in awe of their lovemaking, but she couldn't find the words to describe what had just happened. Lois sighed against his chest and then, "Wow, that was incredible," she whispered and kissed his cheek, his throat and then down his chest.

"Yes it was," he agreed, but he needed a minute. He pulled her up and kissed her hard. Lois kissed him back. And then, he said it again. "I love you, Lois."

Eyes watering, she whispered back. "I love you too, Clark … always."

_TBC!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Gravity_, Sara Bareilles.

A/N: Wow, I love my OTP so much. *sniffs* I truly hope my Muse speaks to me after the movie comes out, although this story truly did surprise me and how much I wanted to write it. Please leave a comment. I would greatly appreciate it. Reviews are love. Thank you all for reading.


	6. Just What I Need

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: Ok, I've decided to continue this story. With so many trailers and TV spots floating around, my Muse was chomping at the bit to write more and I have to agree with her. I'm so excited for this movie, I can't even think straight, but I'll try to focus and write something that makes sense. It may tie into the movie or it may not. I hope you like how the story continues. I'm not entirely sure how much more will come, but I'm enjoying myself! I hope you do too! Ok, then, read on. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 6: Just What I Need_

_A few days later, General Lane's quarters:_

General Lane sat in his office pondering what to do. He still had some of the debris from the crashed ship on the table before him. Bits of metal and some pieces of green rock fused into it, he stared at it, and he wondered again if not for his daughter's interruption, Superman may have died or he may have been debilitated in some way. He had no way of knowing.

Troubled and distressed with his growing concern for his daughter, he realized that he had a serious dilemma on his hands, and after witnessing her infatuation with Superman, he didn't know which way to turn. He had no one to blame but himself. His beautiful and headstrong daughter had been pretty much living on her own since his dear wife Ella had passed over ten years ago, but he adored both his daughters.

He had to protect Lo and if that meant severing what little connection they had then so be it. Taking a deep breath, his mind made up he picked up the phone and called Lex Luthor.

~o~o~

Alexander 'Lex' Luthor, a brilliant and powerful businessman stood on the top floor balcony of LexCorp and gazed upon the extensive damage and destruction caused by the Kryptonians. Shaking his head but feeling nothing for the devastated city, it was a truly a miracle that his tower had been spared, which wasn't the case for half of Metropolis. The city lay in ruins, but they were safe, safe from a madman intent on nothing else by capturing Superman. General Zod and his followers had met their match that day.

Turning from the collapsed buildings and scattered cars and debris, he walked back into his office and approached the ringing telephone.

"This is Lex Luthor. Who's calling?"

"Mr. Luthor, this is General Sam Lane. Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Of course, what can I do for you?" He sat down and leaned back in his chair.

Sam thought that was odd. He knew he was a busy man, but considering the current state of the city and the declining economy, maybe he had nothing else to do. "Well, the subject is a bit sensitive. Are we alone?"

"Alone, why … yes we are. Please continue."

"It's about Superman and his involvement with my daughter. I'm terribly worried about her. What if there are more Kryptonians out there or maybe other beings from other planets out there that are after him for one reason or another." He paused getting even more upset. "He's very powerful and that's what scares me."

"Your daughter, and who might that be?" Lex was definitely curious.

"Her name is Lois Lane and she's a reporter for the Daily Planet. She won a Pulitzer Prize a few years ago." Sam was very proud of his daughter.

"Yes, I've heard of her." Lex had actually tried to date Ms. Lane but she was either too busy or just not interested.

"I'm not surprised. She's an amazing young woman and I would hate to see her get involved with someone like him. Why don't you two meet? I could introduce you."

Lex chuckled. "That won't be necessary. We've met."

"Oh, I see. Well, the reason I'm calling is that, there must be something we can do to get rid of him, short of killing him of course."

"Of course," Lex readily agreed. But of course, he had thought of it numerous times, but the General didn't need to know that.

"So will you help me?"

"Let me get back to you. I'm not saying I will or I won't. There are a lot of issues here. He's a hero in the eyes of this city and if he were to suddenly be depowered, let's say, or disappear for any length of time, questions will be asked."

"I understand." Sam was a bit desperate. Things could escalate between his daughter and Superman. He couldn't let that happen.

"I'll be in touch." Lex hung up. Stroking his chin, he walked back over to the balcony and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. Smiling at his luck, he returned to his office and began his sinister plans.

Those plans could change the lives of Superman and one Ms. Lois Lane.

~o~o~

_Lois' hotel room, the next morning:_

It was a beautiful day, but Lois was restless and wide awake. She had to wonder again at her impulsive behavior over the past several months, but inside she knew. She lay beside him staring at her love, and for the first time in her life, she felt complete, whole as if she had been drifting and searching for something, but no more of that.

Smiling, she watched as he sighed and stretched but this time, he didn't fall out of bed but instinctively rolled toward her and pulled her close. Snuggling closer, she stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. Pulling her closer as if afraid she might bolt or disappear, he murmured her name, and Lois closed her eyes and thought back to the first time she had seen him up close and personal.

~o~o~

_Six months ago, Fairbanks, Alaska:_

Too anxious to stay in her seat, the helicopter drifted down to the icy and snow covered ground. Standing, she stood at the entrance, shaded her eyes and looked out over the beautiful scenery of the Alaskan tundra. Still unbelieving that she was actually there, searching for the elusive man who had covered his tracks so well, but not well enough. She had found him.

Gathering her bag, she exited the chopper and headed to the main landing pad and into the airport. Taking a cab to her hotel, she asked the cabbie a few questions.

"So, how's the weather these past few weeks?" Talking about the weather was her way of starting a conversation and helping the other person relax.

"Cold," he replied.

Lois inwardly sighed. _He's a tough one_, she thought. "I heard what happened the other day … the landslide?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad."

"Oh, no, did they find the hikers yet?" Lois had turned on her recorder.

"Yes, they were found."

"That's incredible, but I also heard that there was no hope of finding them."

"Well, it seems that we were wrong. They found the hikers just last night by a man who appeared out of nowhere. He found them. Witnesses said that the tunneled through the snow and found them."

"What, he tunneled through the snow, but how is that possible?"

"Everyone just stood back and watched. He must be some kind of crazy superhuman or something. I can't explain what happened. No one can."

"Is he still here?" Lois hoped that was the case, but in the two other instances where she had tracked him down, he had disappeared.

"As far as I know he's gone," the cabbie replied.

_Damnit_, Lois thought. "Did anyone speak to him; ask him where he came from or anything at all?"

Suspicious, the cabbie peered at her through his rearview mirror. "You sound like a reporter."

Lois saw no reason to lie. "Yes, I am."

He smiled at her. "I'm not surprised you would show up here." He felt bad for her because she had just missed him. "I have something to show you." He pulled the car over to the shoulder and showed her a photograph of the stranger, the only one in existence.

Lois was astounded as she stared at photograph. He was coming out of a barn. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. An ordinary guy, but it was the middle of winter and he wasn't wearing a coat, boots or a hat. It was amazing. "Wow, can I take a quick picture of this with my phone? I won't use in my article."

"Of course, but only a few people have this photo. We promised him not to share it, so I'm trusting you … Ms. …" He waited.

"Lane, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet."

The cabbie's eyes bugged out. "The Daily Planet? I've heard of that newspaper."

Lois smirked. "Have you heard of me?"

"Well, yes, I have," he admitted with a grin. "Sorry."

She grinned as well. "That's Ok." She handed the photograph back to him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Smiling, he drove her to her hotel and left her with a good luck with her search.

Lois entered the hotel, checked in, but just as she was about to enter the elevator, she almost bumped into him. From up this close, she could see how tall he was. She could also see that he had a bag as if he were checking out. He was wearing a jacket this time, but no hat or gloves.

Suddenly, they actually made eye contact for a moment. Stunned to be able to look into those magnificent blue eyes, he walked toward the exit, but then just before he opened the door, he turned back and stared at her for one heart-stopping moment. Stunned again, he left her gaping at him unable to move, and then she came to her senses and decided to follow him.

He hurriedly exited the hotel and walked across the street to an alley. He knew who she was but the last thing he wanted was a newspaper article about him.

Waiting for the traffic to pass, Lois worried that he may just disappear again. Then suddenly, just as she was about to cross the street, she heard a swishing sound and she looked up and there he was, a speck of brown and tan blur flying across the sky. This was the first time she had seen him fly.

Lois was so shocked that she thought she might lose consciousness. Blinking at the unbelievable sight before her eyes, she pointed to him and tried to speak but words failed her. She suddenly realized that no one seemed to have noticed what had just happened.

"Did you see that?" She asked a passerby as she pointed to the sky.

"See what?" The passerby shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way.

Lois had made eye contact with the woman and she had a feeling that they were protecting him somehow. She could feel it. Everyone that she could see had paid him no attention. That would make a lot of sense then she thought about it.

She would have done exactly the same thing.

~o~o~

_Back to the present, Lois' hotel room:_

"You're awake?" Clark whispered as he leaned up and kissed her throat and her ear.

"Uh, huh," she murmured then she leaned her head to the side. Suddenly, he was on top her kissing her and loving her in such a way that everything flew from her mind. "Oh, Clark," she whispered, thrilled to be with him like this.

It was hard to speak, but he tried to tell her what he was feeling. "I never thought I would find you."

Lois had to smile at his words. "I found you."

Curious about her words, he leaned back and stared at her glowing face. "What do you mean, you found me?"

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Frowning, the tried to think and then it hit him. "Alaska?"

Chuckling, she asked, "The hotel in Fairbanks, we made eye contact?" Then she made a swishing motion with her hand.

"I remember you now. A part of my brain remembered all the times I'd seen you. Wait you were in Paris, right and … San Francisco too?"

"I can't believe you remembered seeing me all those times." Lois was truly shocked to hear that. She had seen him, but she had no idea that he had seen her.

"Oh, I remember you alright." Smiling, he kissed her cheek and then down her throat. "You're unforgettable, Ms. Lane." He continued on his way to her chest, as her fingers moved over his powerful arms and shoulders and into his hair.

"You are too, Mr. Kent." Closing her eyes, she waited for this beautiful man to pleasure her. He licked her neck again, back to her chest, moved to her breasts, enjoying her gasps of delight when his mouth found her swollen nipples. He tasted each breast with passion, pulling at the nipples until her back arched in her eagerness to please him and herself. Lois wondered again if a woman could die from pure pleasure. If that were so, she did not have long to live.

Lois was lost in him. She had wanted this longer than she realized. She had been afraid that he would never want her like this, but then the kiss on the rooftop on Christmas night, a kiss that had told her his true feelings. She was the one who had doubts about them and whether he truly cared for her or if he would stay with her, and now here they were.

He moved between her legs, and she spread them willingly. In the next instant, he was inside of her. She cried out with the sheer joy of it arching up to him, accepting every inch of him. He groaned her name and lifted up on his knees bringing her with him throwing her into stunning ecstasy. Throwing her head back, she relished the feel of his powerful arms and wide chest. In the next moment, his climax rushed through him. He remained inside of her for a moment as they lay back down. He left her body and pulled her within the circle of his arms.

Content, he closed his eyes, stroked her hair and kissed her forehead then he whispered, "I love you, Lois."

Eyes watering as she pulled the sheet over them. "I love you, too."

~o~o~

_Back in Metropolis, later that same day:_

Sam Lane suspected that what he was about to do would cause a lot of friction between him and his oldest daughter. He was truly worried about her and what she was doing by getting involved with Superman. He was trouble magnet. Who knew what would happen when she was with him or near him?

Sighing, he called his youngest daughter. "Hi, Lucy, this is your Father," he sounded worried even to his own ears.

Lucy picked up on it. "Dad, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Have you talked to your sister in the last few days?"

"Well, yes, she called the other day looking for you. I gather she found you."

"Yes, we had words," Sam sadly replied.

"Oh, dear, what happened?"

"That doesn't matter now. I need to find her and talk to her." He paused. "Lucy, has she mentioned Superman to you?"

"No, not really, but she does write about him all the time."

"I know. She's being rather secretive, don't you think? I know she's been doing a lot of traveling recently even for her."

"Dad, Lois has her own life. You and her, well, you don't get along and I don't want to get in the middle of that."

"I understand, honey. Do you know where she is? Her office said that she was in New York."

"Yes, she is. She called from the airport last night. She said she would be there for several days or longer. She's on a story."

"I see." He sighed. "Tell her to call me when she gets back in town."

"Of course, I will, and Dad, please reach out to her. I get the feeling that she needs you more than ever."

A brief moment of silence, then, "I will. Bye, honey."

"Goodbye, Dad."

~o~o~

_Later that day, on the other side of town:_

The landlord at Lois' apartment building was skeptical of the tall gentleman standing in his office. He was in uniform, but Ms. Lane had never mentioned her Father before or that he was a General in the Army. "Sir, I mean, ummm, I should call Ms. Lane before I let you into her apartment."

"Fine, call her, but if she finds out that you were responsible for her missing her all-important deadline only because of a few notes, then you call her. Be my guest."

The landlord reluctantly let him in. He only hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Sam walked into Lois' apartment, but the landlord refused to leave. "Do you mind?" Sam asked then raised an eyebrow.

Fuming inside, he left him alone. Once back inside his office, he called Ms. Lane. It went to voice mail but before he could leave a message, a fire alarm went off. He called her the next morning.

Meanwhile, Sam realized he wouldn't have much time, so he searched for something to connect her with Superman. He knew it was a long shot, but he couldn't very well rummage through her desk or computer at her office. He then sat down at her desk and read her recent notes. They were dated a few weeks ago.

She had written about meeting him on various occasions, but not much else until her most recent notes. Shocked and unbelieving, he read them again to be sure and then he left her apartment and speculated what to do next. Pondering his options, his next move could push his daughter further and further away.

_Am I willing to risk that?_

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _You Give Good Love_, Whitney Houston.

A/N: Oh, no, what did Sam see? Dangit! Oh, but Lex is here! *Oh, dear!* I'm enjoying this as you can tell. Look for more soon. Alright, I just have to mention this song! OMG! I've always loved this song. It's perfect for Clois, just perfect. Go listen to Whitney! Wow! Ok, reviews are love. Thank you all for reading.


	7. But Now There's You

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Clark's true reason for being in NYC is revealed, Sam and Lois try to mend fences but things get out of hand, and later Clark and Lois talk briefly about the triangle for two. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 7: But Now There's You_

_Back in New York City:_

Lois and Clark were in the bathroom after a rather strenuous make-out session when Clark realized that Lois' phone kept beeping on and on. Finally, he asked, "Aren't you going to answer that; it could be important?"

"Alright, alright, I'll answer it." Lois was not interested in doing her job right now, not when such a magnificent specimen of manhood was standing directly in front of her totally naked. She managed to pull her eyes away from that glorious body, then she pulled out her cellphone and listened to the message. It was from her landlord. After listening to it several times, Clark glanced at her, and he could have sworn there was smoke drifting from her ears. She was obviously furious about something. "I don't believe he would do such a thing."

"Who are you talking about?" Clark asked, after speed-dressing into a suit and tie.

She sighed heavily then told him what had happened at her apartment yesterday evening. "Why would he do that?"

Clark was thinking. "Well, was there anything incriminating in your notes, because … well ….?" He let that hang for a moment.

Lois suddenly looked sheepish. "Well, I … Ummm …"

"What did you write?" Clark was beginning to worry.

"I did mention that you were an unbelievable kisser. That was all."

"Lois, it was just a kiss. Was that all of it or was there more?" He narrowed his eyes and waited.

"Well, I … Ummm …"

"You what, what did you write?"

"Clark, I was just so enamored of you and I may have let my mind wander a bit, and it was just a fantasy, like the beginnings of a story."

"Oh dear."

"I'm sorry, Clark. I just … I guess I was thinking about you and that you took me into your arms, and we went flying and …" She hesitated as she glanced at him.

"And ….?"

"That was all of it, I swear."

Clark sighed. "You need to call him and explain. Lois, he's worried about you, that's all it is."

"I know. I'll call him now."

Lois took a deep breath and called her Father. It went to voicemail then she hung up. "He didn't answer. I can't leave a message like that over the phone. I have to head back to Metropolis, but what about your story?"

"I have a few leads then I should be back later tonight. While you get dressed, I'll tell you about it."

After Lois had gotten dressed and was ready to go, they headed down to the lobby. "Ok, let me get this straight, this missing heiress is also Lex Luthor's former wife? Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right," Clark replied, not looking at her.

Lois frowned. "And Perry gave you this story?"

"Well, I …" He hesitated.

"You what?"

While on the elevator down to the lobby, Clark told her everything, about how he and Lex had grown up together that they had known each other as friends when they were younger. Lex had witnessed the bus accident from the overhead bridge all those years ago. After Lois had checked out of the hotel, they headed outside and waited for a cab.

"I know about the bus accident," Lois said.

"You know? But how do you know about that?"

"Harry Barnes came to the Planet the same day that my Father captured you and tried to poison you."

"Harry Barnes, of course, I see now. Harry and I are friends from school," Clark thoughtfully said.

"He told me a lot Clark, and that was why I rushed over to the warehouse. Harry was the reason that I found you."

Clark shook his head amazed Harry would come all that way to help him. Lois took his hand. "A lot of people care about you, not just me," she said and smiled at him.

"I know." He pulled her to him and kissed her. A minute later, the cab arrived, and Clark helped her with her luggage then Lois climbed inside. He squeezed her hand. "Please call me after you talk to your Father. It's crucial," Clark said and kissed her again.

"Don't worry. I'll call him in a few minutes. Bye Clark."

"Bye, Lois."

~o~o~

On the drive over to the airport, Lois called her Father again, and this time he picked up the phone.

"Lois?" General Lane felt horrible about his actions. "I know what you're going to say."

"Do you, Daddy? How could you?" Lois was furious with him.

"Let me explain," Sam began, but Lois was still terribly upset.

"No, you listen, because I don't want to hear it. If you found anything in my apartment, it was just me sprouting off about Superman. He's extremely attractive, and I was just fantasizing. Please don't take it literally. Superman and I are just friends. Please believe that."

Sam wanted to believe her, so he decided not to push her. He was still worried, but he did want to make things right between them. "I believe you."

"You do?" Lois was still skeptical.

"I truly do, and Lo … I miss you."

Lois' eyes watered. "Oh, Daddy, I miss you too. I hate that we haven't talked or seen each other in so long. It's been months."

"I know sweetie, and I do want to make it up to you. When will you be back in town?" Sam was getting excited about seeing her again.

"I'll be home in a few hours. Meet me at my place?" Lois asked, also getting excited.

"I'll be there. Bye, Lo."

"Bye, Daddy."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in New York City:_

Contessa Erica Alexandra Del Portenza was the eighth wife of Lex Luthor. They were married but only for a short time, although they had known each other for over twenty years. Clark was able to locate a few former employees of LexCorp and had found an address where she could be located.

Apparently, the Contessa had given birth to a daughter, Lena, but they had not returned to Metropolis. In his search, Clark had found an address in upstate New York. It was a mental hospital. Clark was truly shocked to hear this, although he wasn't surprised to learn that Lex had been married so many times, but he got the feeling that the Contessa may have been manipulated into the marriage, especially if Lex felt that she was encroaching upon his abilities as a father. Clark shuddered at the thought.

As he approached the hospital, thoughts of the past crept into his mind. Lex had been a friendly and outgoing child in the beginning. Later, as they had both gotten older, of course, he had suspicions about Clark, particularly after the bus accident, but Clark was always able to sidestep him and his suspicions.

Ultimately, Clark had made the difficult decision to leave Smallville. It was torture to leave his family behind, but his Father had been right. He had a reason for being there on Earth and he needed to find out what that reason was no matter how long it would take. Ten years and constant searching and he had found the reason. He was Earth's savior, and he had accepted that role and all that it meant.

He tentatively approached the front desk and asked to see the Contessa. The nurse asked for identification, and he showed her his press badge. She indicated that the Contessa was heavily sedated, and it was pointless to speak with her.

Clark was aware of this, but he asked to speak to her just the same. The nurse allowed it. And as it turned out, the Contessa had just a few minutes of clarity.

Clark's questions were specific and right to the point. _Why was she being sedated? Who committed her? Can she leave here? Where was her daughter?_

He got the answers he needed, left her and headed to Metropolis. He had enough for a story, but would Perry run with it? Every answer that the Contessa had given him implied that she was being held there against her will and that her daughter had been hidden from Lex.

A few hours after returning to Metropolis, Clark heard that the Contessa had escaped the hospital, but could not be found. Word had also gotten out that she had a visitor a few hours earlier, a reporter named Clark Kent, just hours before her escape.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet, that same day:_

"Kent, get in here!" That was Perry, upset upon hearing the news.

"Yeah, Chief?" Clark asked as he entered Perry's office, nervous and worried now.

"Why didn't you tell me that this story was about Lex Luthor and his missing wife? I would have agreed to it."

"I couldn't take that chance, Chief. I needed to find her right away. It was possible that Lex could have been involved. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't being held against her will."

Perry narrowed his eyes. "You sound as if you know him. Is that true?"

Clark hesitated. "Yes it's true. We both grew up in Smallville, but that was a long time ago."

"I see, well, I wish you could have told me this sooner, Kent. It may have gone a long way in my decision. Anyway, was she committed against her will?" Perry asked.

"Yes, it seems that she was. I talked to her albeit briefly, and she hadn't seen her daughter since the day she was born. That was over ten years ago."

"Incredible story, but I don't think we should run this," Perry was thoughtful. "I don't want a lawsuit."

"But Chief, at least run the story about her escape. The Daily Planet is a national news agency, and we do have a website. The Planet can help with the search. She deserves that at least."

"Ok, we'll run with that."

"Thanks, Chief."

After returning to his desk, he received a text message from Lois telling him about her conversation with her Father. They had patched things up and that he was coming to visit this evening so he shouldn't come by unless she called him. He understood, so he sent her a text.

~o~o~

_That evening at Lois's apartment:_

Lois thought it best that Lucy be included in their 'family gathering.' She felt Lucy could be a buffer between her and their father. She ordered take-out and everyone sat down to eat, but before they got started, Sam made an excuse and headed to the bathroom.

Lois' bedroom door was open and being Sam, he didn't trust his own daughter and what she had told him about Superman that they were just friends. His instincts were never wrong. He entered her room closed the door a bit and peeked at her cellphone, and he saw the text messages and emails, but they were from Clark Kent. Shaking his head, he returned to the dinner table.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes then Lucy tried to get a conversation started. "So how was New York? Did you get any sightseeing done?"

"Lucy, I wasn't there to sightsee. I was there on business."

"And your new partner was he there as well?" Sam asked, getting suspicious again.

"Yes, he was, and he's still there as far as I know."

"How are things between you two? You've never had a partner before." Sam was probing now.

Lois chewed her food for a moment then she answered him. "We get along OK. I admit it was hard at first having a partner, but we hit it off."

"I bet you did," Sam muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Lois slowly put down her fork and raised her eyes to her Father.

"Daddy, please don't do this." Lucy hated when they argued.

"If you have something to say, say it, don't mumble." Lois was getting upset.

"I know you and Kent are sleeping together." There it was.

Lois gasped. "I can't believe you would say that to me. I'm an adult, not a child, and I'll sleep with whomever I want."

"But he's your partner. It's unseemly and just wrong if you ask me," Sam said not looking at her. He didn't wait for her to reply then he continued. "Lo, he looks like Superman, and they could be twins. Please don't hook up someone because they look like the person you want to be with. It makes you look like …" He couldn't finish.

Lois' back went up. "It makes me look like what?"

"Daddy stop this please stop!" Lucy was on the verge of tears.

"It makes you look desperate and unfeeling. Think about him and not yourself for a change." Sam spelled it out for her.

Lois closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Clark and I … we're …" She didn't know what they were, but she loved him. It was as simple as that.

"What are you exactly?" Sam prompted then waited.

Lois hesitated again but only for a moment. "We're in love. I don't care what he looks like. He's a friend and we trust each other." She paused as she regained her composure. "As I said, we're consenting adults, and we know what we want."

Lucy took her hand. "I'm sorry, Lo. Daddy needs to shut up and leave you alone. Can we meet him sometime?"

Lois squeezed her hand. "Of course, you can."

"Daddy?" Lucy prompted. "Apologize to Lo right now." She rarely stood up to her Father, but he was just wrong, totally wrong about this.

"I'm sorry, Lo. It's just … I love you, and I want you to be happy. I know I haven't been around that much, but that doesn't mean that I don't care. Please believe that." Sam was pleading with her now.

"You say that, Daddy, but your actions say something totally different." But as she thought about it, she wondered how he found out about their affair. "How did you know about Clark and me?"

Sam glanced at his food. "Where did you get this take-out? I must try this place. What's the name of it?"

Lucy frowned, not liking this at all. "Were you spying on Lo?"

"If you ask me, he was snooping again." Lois was getting angry. "It's true isn't it?"

"Ok, I … Ummm … glanced at your cellphone a little while ago," Sam admitted, shame-faced head down.

Lois closed her eyes and silently counted to ten. "Daddy, this has to stop, do you hear me? We can't fix things if you continue to do this."

"I won't do it again, I promise," Sam said, honestly believing it.

"I hope you mean that," Lois said, but she would have to keep an eye on him.

~o~o~

After dinner and her family had left, Lois was emotionally drained and exhausted. She sent Clark a text that if he wanted to come over, she would welcome him but that she would not be pleasant company.

Clark, of course, picked up on her mood. He replied that he was on his way over. Five minutes later and in her night-clothes and a robe, she opened the door and the look on his face of such understanding and compassion that she couldn't help it then she went into his arms. Closing her eyes, she tried to stem the flood of tears.

He didn't say anything but picked her up and took her to bed. He laid her down for a moment then he changed quickly and was back in her arms holding her close to his chest.

A few minutes later, Lois found the strength to speak. "Thank you for coming, Clark." Then her shoulders started to shake. She couldn't hold it in any more.

He reached over to give her a tissue from the nightstand. "Tell me what happened to upset you like this."

"It was horrible." She left his arms and lay down. Clark leaned up on his elbow to look at her. "Go on."

"He did it again. He went snooping around my apartment just before dinner and went through my cellphone." She looked him in the eye. "He knows about us."

Clark was stunned and confused. "What do you mean 'us'?"

"Clark Kent and Lois Lane," she sadly replied.

"Oh, I see." Clark was relieved.

"Clark, it's just a matter of time before he realizes the truth that you and Superman aren't twins that you are the same person."

"Lois, he may never know that unless you tell him."

"I would never tell him that," she said, but then her eyes skidded away from him.

"There's more, what else did he say?" She was silent as her eyes closed thinking about it. "Lois, what else did he say?"

Sighing heavily, she sadly replied, "He said that I appeared desperate and unfeeling to hook up with someone who looks like Superman instead of the real thing." She wiped at her eyes.

Holding in a laugh, Clark cleared his throat, but his eyes were laughing.

"Do you think that's funny?" Lois couldn't believe him.

"Come on, Lois, think about it. You got the real thing. Your Father doesn't know the truth. No one does."

She thought about his words. "I suppose you're right." She shook her head and tried to smile.

"Come here," he said and pulled her close under his chin. "The three of us; we're a strange lot. It's just the way things are. People will think that we're a triangle, but we know the truth and that's all that matters. Superman and Lois Lane cannot be a couple. You do understand that, don't you?" He pulled back and stared into her beautiful eyes. "Your safety and my sanity depend upon it."

She touched his cheek. "I know, and I understand, but if I had my way I wouldn't share you with anyone, especially the world."

Shaking his head, he leaned down just a little and kissed her sweetly at first, but Lois wanted more, even though she was exhausted. "I need you so much, Clark. Love me," she whispered kissing his throat.

He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying her kisses. He smoothed and stroked her hair. "Why don't you get some rest? I know you're tired."

Lois pouted prettily, but her eyes were drooping a bit. "Ok, but you owe me one." She smiled at him.

"That I do," he whispered. She scooted closer and hugged him tight. Ten minutes later, she was fast asleep.

Clark closed his eyes and stroked her hair, and thought about her Father and why he felt the need to treat her this way. She didn't deserve it.

_I may need to have a few words with him. _

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Nobody Loves Me Like You D_o, Whitney Houston.

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter even though Lois was hurt to face the issue of Superman and Clark Kent and her involvement with them. I've never written a scene where they actually talked about the triangle directly. I hope it made sense. Ok then, Clark Kent and Sam Lane … coming up next! Stay tuned. And Lex won't be too happy about Clark snooping around in his business. Thank you all for reading. Comment please?


	8. By Your Side

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Lex plots against Superman, Clark and Sam reach a mutual understanding, and later Lex reveals his shocking plan to rid the world of aliens, one in particular. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 8: By Your Side_

_LexCorp tower, Lex Luthor's office:_

Almost a month had passed since the nearly catastrophic events that had almost destroyed Metropolis, but nearly all of his staff had returned to work. They were cautious and worried, but Lex assured them that they were safe. A savior was among them, and they had nothing to fear.

After speaking with his staff in their weekly meeting, he returned to his office and awaited the General's visit. Lex was worried now. The General wasn't specific over the phone, but it was clear that he had changed his mind about Superman. He stated that he wasn't sure about any of it.

"General Lane," Lex greeted him with a firm handshake. Lex remembered their fateful meeting years ago when he had approached his office concerning weapons, meaning advanced weaponry that the Army had considered using in case of any unplanned attacks from specific enemies, meaning extra-terrestrials. Lex was only happy to assist the Army. It gave him the legitimacy he had been searching for because through no fault of his own, his reputation had diminished somewhat because of rumors about the legitimacy of his acquired wealth.

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor, for seeing me. I'm sorry about the short notice, but it couldn't be helped. I've been up all night worrying about my daughter."

"Slow down, General, take a seat and tell me everything."

Lex also sat down and listened to what the General had to say. After he explained about his daughter, her involvement with her partner, which also worried him, and she had insisted that she and Superman were just friends.

"I see, so you want me to get rid of Clark Kent, is that it, because he seems perfectly harmless to me."

"No, no, I have nothing against Clark Kent, but I am still worried about her and Superman."

"Well, I see why you're worried General, but my office is not the habit of getting rid of anyone. You understand of course."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Can we be frank, Mr. Luthor? I'm not the police, nor am I out to trick you or to get in your way."

"Go on," Lex was hesitant, but curious.

"I know what you've been up to … the secret weapons testing, the wormhole technology, all of it." Sam felt he had the upper hand.

"I see." Lex did not like where this was going.

"Look, I'm not here to blackmail you or to force you to do anything."

"You could have fooled me," Lex stated.

Sam sighed. "Just keep an eye on my daughter and Superman. That's all I ask."

Lex did not like this at all. "That may be difficult."

"I'm not an idiot, Mr. Luthor. I know you have the means and the capability, so let's not play games."

As he thought about it, Lex narrowed his eyes then he held out his hand. "We have a deal."

Relieved, Sam shook his hand.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen:_

Clark arrived first as not to arouse suspicion then Lois arrived a half hour later. They were living together for the time being. Clark had not had the chance to search for a place, but they both saw no reason to hurry on that score. He grinned as he watched her arrive, and she looked stunning as usual.

"Don't even think about it," Steve Lombard whispered from behind him.

"What, what do you mean?" Clark asked as he tore his eyes away from the stunning redhead.

"Superman, idiot!"

"Oh, him," Clark murmured but he wasn't surprised.

"Yes, him. Ever since he arrived, that's all she talks about or writes about for that matter."

"It's her job, Steve."

"I don't think so. There's more to it, and what about the title of her article? Come on, it's as clear as the nose on my face."

Clark was tired of this. "Get to work, Steve and stop with the rumors about Ms. Lane. There's nothing to substantiate any of it."

"You mark my words, it's true. You just wait and see." Steve walked off, convinced it was true.

Clark sighed as he glanced at Lois again. She gave him a look which meant she wanted to talk. His email alert also told him that she wanted to meet him on the roof in exactly ten minutes. He replied that he would be there.

Ten minutes later, Clark turned from the ledge at the sound of her voice. She rushed over to him and kissed him square on the lips. He couldn't resist her as he kissed her back.

"Ummm, I've wanted to do that since last night. Why didn't you wake me?" She asked, pouting a little.

"Lois, you were exhausted, and I needed to think about some things."

"What things, oh, you mean my Father?"

"Yes, I need to talk to him."

"I don't know, Clark. You said it yourself. The two of you should stay away from each other, and I have to agree with you."

He sighed. "I know, but after what you told me, I think he needs to know that you and I are serious about each other and that Superman is not in the picture."

"I told him that."

"And he believed you."

She thought about that. "Well, now that I think about it, you could be right. Daddy is so stubborn that I swear I could shake him sometimes."

"That's why I need to talk to him. Could you call him and set up a meeting?"

"I still don't think that's a good idea."

"I know what. Why don't you tell him that I'll meet him at his office? That way he can be relaxed, and he won't feel threatened in any way."

"Well, maybe," Lois murmured, still doubtful.

"Lois, we need to get him off our backs. That way we don't have to look over our shoulders and wonder what he's planning if anything."

Lois narrowed her eyes and thought about that. Her Father was concerned about her safety, but to do anything crazy or hurtful, she wasn't sure. The green-k incident at the warehouse wasn't planned, at least that was what she thought but now she wasn't so sure_. I wonder if he knows that green-k could kill Clark?_

"What are you thinking?" Clark asked as he watched the play of emotions on her face.

"Please be careful," she whispered and hugged him close.

"I'll be Ok. I'll be surrounded by the military, and they were helpful during the battle. You remember."

She pulled back and tried to smile. "But you'll be there as Clark Kent, not Superman. And please remember what they did to you in that warehouse. Just be cautious, ok?"

He stroked her shoulder hoping to reassure her. "Ok, I'll be cautious and don't worry. We'll work this out."

"I hope so." She shook her head. "I don't understand why Daddy doesn't trust you."

"Lois, it's because of you." He raised her chin. "I feel the same way. I want you to be safe, and your Father does too."

"Well, he has a strange way of showing it."

"I know. Come on, make the call."

Lois reluctantly made the call.

~o~o~

_Later that day, at the General's office:_

"Mr. Kent, come in, come in." The General greeted him warmly. Sam had thought long and hard about the green-k in his office. He wasn't proud of his behavior over the past few days, and he didn't want to explain to Kent why it was there, so he placed it inside his desk drawer.

"General Lane, thank you for seeing me. Lois talks about you, well, sometimes."

Sam chuckled as they both took a seat. "Well, I'm glad you clarified that. Lois and I haven't gotten along since she was a teenager, well actually since her Mom passed."

"Yes, Sir, she told me. Sorry for your loss." Clark suddenly felt uncomfortable as he pulled as his shirt collar. "Is it warm in here? It is a pretty hot outside today." It was nearly ninety degrees outside.

"I could turn up the air conditioning?" Sam did just that. "How's that?"

Then Clark started to sweat and then it hit him. Green-k was there somewhere. He had to make an excuse and leave, but how without raising suspicions. He was the one who wanted this meeting. "Sir, since it is such a lovely day, would you mind giving me a small tour of your base?"

He chuckled. "Is that the reporter talking now?"

"Yeah, it is. Would you mind?" Clark asked as he stood up.

"Of course, come this way."

Clark immediately felt better as he followed the General.

"So, Lois called and asked me to meet with you." Sam stopped walking and turned to him. "Can I be honest Mr. Kent? I can't get over how much you look like Superman, it's uncanny."

"I know that Sir and it's been a bit of a struggle for Lois and me." He ducked his head appearing sad.

"How do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I love her Sir, and I admit since everything that happened during the invasion, she's a bit distracted by her work, you know, writing about him all the time." He shrugged. "But I won't give up on her."

Sam watched him closely. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Yes Sir, I do. If I could fly or lift trucks, or do all of those superhuman things, I would but I can't. What I can say is this … I will do my best to make her happy."

Sam had to smile. "I think my Lo has gotten lucky this time."

Clark smiled in return. "I'm the lucky one."

"Good answer, but what about Superman?"

"Well, he's next on my list."

"You're going to speak to him about this?" Sam thought he was a brave young man. He couldn't help but feel impressed.

"Of course I will, Sir. There's nothing I wouldn't do for your daughter."

Sam believed him. He held out his hand. "You've lightened by burden, Mr. Kent. I was at my wits end with her."

They started walking again. "Well, she can be a handful."

Sam chuckled. "Oh you've noticed?"

Clark also chuckled. "Yeah, I've noticed."

They were nearing the front gate when a flying object suddenly appeared and began hovering around the base. "What in the world is that?" Clark pointed to it and then narrowed his eyes and x-rayed it. It appeared to be some type of tracking device. _Could it be tracking me?_ He thought.

"It's nothing, just some new advanced warning system," Sam replied, not looking at it.

"Does the public know about this?" He turned to him. "Is this about the aliens? It's not dangerous, is it?" Clark's reporter mode kicked in. The machine was making jerking motions, up and down and back and forth as if unsure what to do next.

Sam purposely did not answer his questions. _Stupid machine_, he thought. "I'll see you around Kent." He hurriedly escorted him out through the front gate.

Clark watched the sky for a moment, entered the rental car and drove off. The machine hovered for a bit then it took off in the opposite direction. _That was odd_, he thought.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the rooftop of LexCorp's tower:_

Lex anxiously watched the sky for the tracking device and then it appeared just as instructed. He watched as he directed the machine to land and then he removed the equipment and took it to the lab. Several minutes later, his lab technicians recalibrated the machine because it had followed Superman and various civilians all over town, including many tall men in the area. Lex suddenly realized that the mechanism would have to be calibrated again with more specific commands, but it would take a few weeks to complete.

_Clark Kent couldn't be Superman, that's impossible._

Lex realized he had enough evidence for a science article which would put him back on the map, so he called the Daily Planet to set up a meeting with one highly-respected reporter.

"Is Lois Lane available to speak with Lex Luthor?"

"No, Sir, she's not in at the moment," the receptionist replied.

"Have her call me when she gets back. She has the number."

"Of course, I will, Sir."

~o~o~

_Later than evening, at Lois's apartment:_

Lois opened the door, and Clark looked worried. He looked strained and upset about something.

"Oh, dear, what happened with my Father?" Clark seemed pretty busy today, well, Superman was busy, dealing with looters and helping with clean-up all over the city.

"It's not good although I'm pretty sure I eased his mind about Superman and your involvement with him."

"That's good news, but you aren't going to like what happened earlier today."

"What happened?"

"Lex Luthor called the office wanting to see me." Lois was extremely worried. "I hope he doesn't ask questions about you. Do you have any idea if he knows about you?"

Clark was thoughtful. "I truly have no idea. We haven't seen each other since I left school and began my travels."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. You never know with Lex." She thought about it for a minute. "You should come with me. We need to know for sure if he remembers you. I know it would ease your mind."

He frowned. "You sound as if you know him."

"He asked me out a few times, but I wasn't interested. He thinks money can buy anything. Lois Lane is not for sale."

"Don't I know it." He said and smiled.

She smiled in return. "Anyway, I'm not looking forward to seeing him again, especially with this Contessa business. Is she still in the safe house with her daughter?" Clark had helped her escape and set her up in Canada away from Lex.

"Yes, she's alright, and as soon as she's able, I'll get the whole truth why Lex would do that to her. She has a large family. Her daughter is now ten years old. It's all a mystery."

She took his hand. "I know you'll figure it out." She sighed as she thought about Lex and how powerful he was. "I truly cannot stand to be in the same room with him." She shuddered for effect.

"I'll protect you." He smiled at her look.

She smirked at him. "Thanks, Clark."

~o~o~

_The next day at LexCorp:_

Lex was a bit surprised that Lois Lane would bring Kent along, but apparently, it was true, they were a couple, not just partners. It was pretty obvious with their glances and body language, and the way they stood side-by-side. He wondered what they could have in common. There's no accounting for taste.

Lois and Clark both entered his office. Clark introduced himself, but he supposed that was pointless. "Mr. Luthor, you know Ms. Lane."

Lex stared at him, but he didn't recognize him. They shook hands. "Mr. Kent. Yes, we know each other. It's good to see you again Ms. Lane, and thank you for coming. Please take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"This isn't a social call." Clark got right to the point. "What do you want, Mr. Luthor?"

"I wanted to show Ms. Lane something and you're welcome to join us."

"I wouldn't miss it," Clark said.

"Follow me," Lex instructed and exited his office.

"Stay behind me," Clark instructed.

Lois rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

They entered an elevator which slowly lead them down to lower levels, and several minutes later, they exited into a corridor, dimly lit with armed guards on both sides of a massive metal door.

Clark frowned and watched as Lex swiped his finger across an access panel then a green light opened, and Lex placed his right eye over it.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other, then rolled their eyes getting impatient with him. "What is this place and why are we here?" Clark asked, not in the mood for all this secrecy.

The door slowly opened, and they walked inside a massive space and there before them were two large screens encompassing several walls. The images looked familiar to Clark and then it hit him. They were numerous alien creatures from his home planet. _It must be some type of simulation_, he thought. Utterly fascinated by the images, Clark blinked several times, afraid he might be imagining it. "What is that?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lois glanced at Clark and wondered about his expression. Only she could see that he was definitely intrigued.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I've been utterly obsessed with extra-terrestrials," Lex responded. He pushed several buttons of a pedestal and the images shifted, and before them were individuals dressed as Kryptonians from the images that his Father Jor-El had shown him. "With my wormhole technology, I was the only one who was able to track the aliens and where they had come from."

Lois spoke up then. "Why are you showing this to us?"

"Ms. Lane, haven't you figured it out yet?" He pointed to the images. "I'm the only one who can save the human race," he answered. Lex walked over to the console again, placed his hand on it, then suddenly images appeared of Clark in the suit flying all over Metropolis doing what he was born to do, help people.

"Oh, no," Lois whispered, stunned by the images before them. "How did you do that?"

Clark could feel his eyes begin to burn hot. He closed his eyes tightly.

Lex continued. "He truly is a remarkable specimen. I'm been watching and calibrating the natural abilities that he's demonstrated thus far. The flying of course, the inhuman hearing abilities, x-ray vision, his muscles, and his strength are unreadable at this level, but it's all superficial right now." He turned to them. "Now where do you suppose someone like him came from?"

"Lex, don't you read newspapers? It's all in my article," Lois said but refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Don't you see?" Lex asked surprised they couldn't figure out where he was going with this. The next shocking image appeared an image of Clark on a slab dead, dissected like a frog. "There's so much more to learn."

Shocked and revolted, Lois gasped and turned her head then she pulled Clark's arm. He was stiff as a board and Lois was afraid he would lunge for him, but she had to ask Lex a few questions to distract him. "What has Superman ever done to you, Lex? Why would you want to hurt him?"

He stared at them as if they'd both lost their minds. "He's an alien. He almost brought utter destruction down upon us. Who's to say that it won't happen again?"

"Lex, he saved us from the Kryptonians, or have you forgotten? If not for him, we would all be dead. You should count yourself lucky all of this wasn't destroyed or maybe it should have been. I have to wonder what people would say if they knew what you were planning." Lois was angry and totally sickened by him, to have this much power and to use it for this madness. She was shaking she was so angry.

Regaining his composure, Clark pulled her close to her side. "Did you think we would be on your side with this insanity?"

"It's not insanity. We have to protect ourselves. Who's to say there aren't more of them, and this," he pointed to the dead alien, "this is the only way." Lex explained it to them.

Lois shook her head at him. He refused to see the truth. "Superman is on our side. Surely, you know that." She was sure of this.

"You've living in a dream world. The Army agrees, or should I say your Father agrees," Lex taunted her.

Lois gasped. "My Father is just concerned about me, and I'll explain it to him. You are the one that should be stopped, not Superman. Come on, Clark, we have a story to write."

Lex stopped them with his next words. "I know you helped the Contessa escape. Tell me where she is Kent, or you will regret it."

Clark wasn't intimidated. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Have a nice day." They left him staring after them.

Once in the elevator, Clark knew the truth now. Lex didn't remember him, but then he couldn't get those sickening images out of his mind, one in particular was now burned into his consciousness, and it would take a long time to forget it if he ever would.

Lois knew what he was thinking. "We will stop him, Clark, we will."

He pulled her close, closed his eyes, determined to stop Lex. "Count on it."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _By Your Side_, Sade.

A/N: Good news: Lex doesn't remember him. I went back and forth about that, but then I decided that it would be more compelling if he didn't remember. Sam hasn't put it together either. Now, the bad news: I won't be updating this story until after the July 4th holiday. I'm so sorry, but plots need to be plotted. And as you all know, MOS premieres later this week (you'll find me in the theater a few times), then I'm headed to the beach the following week. This story will continue; _count on it_. I won't abandon it. I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading everyone and enjoy the holiday. Reviews are love.


	9. Mountains in Our Way

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, after what happened at LexCorp, Lois and Clark have a heart to heart, Lex makes a stunning announcement, Lois hopes to turn things around for Superman, and later Clark travels back to New York for answers. This chapter is decidedly plot-driven, and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 9: Mountains in Our Way _

_Lex's penthouse apartment at LexCorp:_

After his meeting with Lane and Kent, Lex had a lot of thinking to do. His ultimate plan to silence the Contessa and keep her hidden hadn't worked, and if she did resurface, it could ruin all his plans to make his final bid for the presidency. He'd been thinking about it since he was a young man and now the time seemed to be right. It represented ultimate power and achievement, and with Superman tittering on the brink of will he stay or will he go, he had made up his mind. There could be only one savior of Metropolis, and it was him. He picked up his cellphone made a few inquiries to his personal assistant. Silence at the end of the phone for a moment.

"Did you hear me, Janet? I want to move on this as quickly as possible. No delays, nothing and tomorrow morning would be the perfect time."

"But Sir, the presidency, I mean, why not Congress, or City Council, even?" Janet was dumbstruck. This is the first time she'd heard of his plans.

"Just set it up and don't ask questions." Lex was not in the mood for this. He hung up. The rubbed his hands together. Metropolis would get the money they needed to rebuild and then he would put his plans into motion. No one would be above him, especially not Superman. He walked over to the terrace and looked up at the sky.

_Move over Superman, the election will be mine._

~o~o~

_Lois's apartment, a little while later:_

Lois was getting worried and upset. Clark hadn't spoken one word since leaving LexCorp. She watched him closely as he sat down on the sofa seemingly deep in thought. "Are you hungry? It's nearly dinnertime."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry." Then he raised his sad eyes to her face. "He's right, you know."

Lois was stunned as she sat down next to him. "Right about what, nothing he said made any sense? It's obvious to me that he's totally insane."

"But more of them could come. I have no way of knowing. Zod and my Father said …"

Lois frowned. "Do you mean Jor-El or Jonathan Kent?"

He had forgotten that she has spent time with his biological father. "I meant Jor-El. Anyway, a long time ago, centuries even, Kryptonians sent out scout ships into the galaxy, so I have no way of knowing if there are more of them out there." He sighed. "It's probably best that I leave, leave Earth to protect everyone."

Lois could not believe he was serious about this. "You don't mean that. What would happen to us if they came here, threatened us and you were gone? We wouldn't survive it." She paused to gather her composure. "_I_ wouldn't survive." Her eyes watered, devastated by even the thought of him leaving.

He closed his eyes, stood up from the sofa and walked over to the window. Lois followed him. She put her arms around him from behind. "Clark, this is your home. You can't leave." Tears threatened, then she closed her eyes to stem the flow. "My heart would break if you left and I know yours would too. You can't leave me, you can't." She hated making this about her, about them, but it was true. They both would wither and die if he left.

"Lois," he whispered understanding how she felt. He turned around and pulled her close, but then her tears became heartbreaking sobs. He picked her up, and Lois clung to him as if her life depended upon it. "Don't cry, please don't cry."

He took her to her bedroom, laid down with her clinging to him. He reached up and handed her a tissue from the nightstand. "Here, blow your nose." She did as he said.

Clark was silent for a few minutes, but Lois did not know what to think. Begging and pleading was not the answer. They had to come up a way to stop Lex and then maybe after that, they could find a way of locating those ships and to see if they were still alive or not. After all, they had found one. Lois couldn't stand the silence any more. She had to know. "What are you thinking?" She held her breath and waited.

He turned his head to look at her then he stroked her cheek and wiped away her tears. "I'm not leaving."

Lois was so relieved that she threw her arms around his neck and then she kissed him hard. He kissed her back. She clung to him tightly, and soon one thing led to another, then they were both naked and in each other's arms. Clark kissed her as if he were a drowning man and she was his life breath. _How could I possibly even consider for one second of leaving her? _ _She's a part of me, plus she was right, my heart would break and hers, as well. I know that to be true._

Clark pulled her closer and drank deeply of her desire filling his soul with hope, and maybe the promise of a home and a family and a love, a truly remarkable love. She made him feel as if he deserved all of that and more.

He pulled back after a moment. They were both breathing heavily, but he had to tell her what was in his heart. He smoothed her hair away from her forehead. "No matter where I go, no matter what happens, I will always be with you and I will come back to you, Lois, don't ever doubt it."

Her eyes watered. It was exactly what she needed to hear. "I won't, I promise." She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled her to him and kissed him again. He proceeded to kiss her senseless. All too soon, kisses were not enough, and her perfect breasts gleamed from the moonlight seeping through the window. He managed to pull away from her sweet kisses and made his way down to her breasts, he suckled her nipples, loving how she cried out and gave herself fully to his desire.

Of all the women in the world, he had chosen her. Lois would make sure he would never regret that decision. He savored every inch of her until she wanted to scream for him to take her. She parted her thighs invitingly brushing against his. He sunk into her then he was in heaven. He was in heaven again. Soon though and with a cry of surrender, he took her to that alternate place of mystery where lovers became one, two souls joined, and life was formed.

A little while later, Clark heard a cry for help, so he had to leave. He kissed her temple, but Lois had already fallen asleep. He watched her for a moment then quietly left the bed and then he was gone in a matter of only a few moments.

~o~o~

The next morning, Lois awoke, and Clark was gone. She took a quick shower and headed into the office. Once there, she realized that Clark was not there either. She knocked on Perry's door hoping he knew where he was.

"Morning, Perry," Lois said, with a slight grin on her face.

Perry was immediately suspicious. "What's got you in such a happy mood? Haven't you seen the latest news?"

Lois frowned, thinking the worst. "What news?"

He shook his head at her. "Superman has been commanded to turn himself in again for questioning about any future invasions, and if he knows anything. Plus there's more. Lex Luthor will be making a statement in a few hours."

"When did all of this happen?" Lois was shocked. _Hasn't Clark been through enough?_ Lois thought, getting angry. "Lex Luthor is making a statement?" She shook her head. Lois was beginning to worry now. _What if he brings up his crazy plan to destroy Clark, what then?_

"I know that look. You're on his side aren't you?"

"It has nothing to do with sides. He saved us, for goodness sake. Why can't everyone just leave him alone and let him do what he was born to do?" Lois began to pace, hating this new turn of events, not to mention Lex Luthor and his insane schemes.

Perry slowly stood up and came over to her. "Sit down, Lois." She kept pacing. "Sit down, NOW!" He commanded.

Lois sat down. Perry closed the door. "I know you denied it, but it is true isn't it?" He paused. "You love him." It was a statement.

Lois closed her eyes and sighed. "Perry, please don't ask me that again. I care about him, just like a lot of people." Her voice turned wistful, she couldn't help it. "When I think of that last battle with Zod, he could have easily died, but he didn't. He didn't die, and now, it's like everyone has just forgotten what he went through to save us. Well, I haven't forgotten, and I never will." She tried to compose herself then raised her shining eyes to his face. "We have to do something to help him. Do a poll or write an editorial or something?"

Perry turned from her and went back to his desk. He stood there for a moment and watched the play of emotions on her face. "You write it, and I'll approve it." Then Perry did something he hadn't done in a while. He wanted to encourage her, so he smiled at her.

Lois was delighted. If she didn't think he would bite her head off if she hugged him, but she didn't care at the moment. She ran to him and gave him a warm hug. "Thanks, Chief."

"Go on, now. You have until midday to make the early morning edition."

'I'm on it, Chief."

"And stop calling me Chief." He grinned at her look.

Lois gave him a dazzling smile as she opened the door, went to her desk, sat down and wrote a piece that would draw the attention of not only the citizens of Metropolis but the President of the United States actually mentioned her editorial in one of his speeches to Congress the following day.

Everyone was talking about it. The poll that Perry had set up received overwhelming support for Superman and what he was trying to do to keep them safe.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, later that same morning, at LexCorp:_

Lex Luthor held up his hands as he tried to quiet the multitude of reporters. "I'll make my statement then you can ask questions. First of all, let me say how sad I am to see my city in ruins with no hope of recovery. Reconstruction will be slow. Congress is wringing its hands and even though the President has walked through here, his hands are tied. An alien invasion was clearly not in the budget and of course, it's not a natural disaster, so monies are tied up and it will be months or even years before we see a dime of it." Lex let that sink in, then, "I have a plan that will help rebuild this city. I have the funds and the means to help. I want my city back to the way it was. Superman can't rebuild this city. He's only one man. I can help, because I will be there every day to see that it gets done. Now, once we begin reconstruction, we can look to the future. In one year, we will be headed to the polls to elect a new president. I, Alexander Luthor, am officially putting my hat in the ring."

Stunned silence followed for a moment, and then frantic questions followed. "Mr. Luthor are you serious about this? When did you make this decision? Is this because of Superman and what happened here? Why are you doing this now, Mr. Luthor?"

Lex held up his hands to quiet the crowd again. "I will answer your questions in a moment." He took a deep breath as he watched the crowd. He didn't see either Lois Lane or Clark Kent. He was surprised and thoughtful, but then he continued. "My plan is to prevent this from happening again, meaning Superman needs to leave."

Stunned silence again then, "What exactly do you mean by leaving? Superman was there for us. He got rid of the Kryptonians. Without him, we would all be dead." That was Steve Lombard of the Daily Planet.

"What I meant was that he needs to leave this Planet. None of this would have happened if he hadn't been here. The Kryptonians would have continued their search leaving us in peace." Lex knew he had stirred up a can of worms, but it needed to be said.

"That doesn't make any sense. They knew he was here. Superman had already turned himself into the authorities and besides those machines came after he surrendered, so your 'plan' makes no sense. We need him here." Steve knew that to be true.

The crowd was murmuring and nodding their heads as if they agreed with Lombard.

Lex tried another tactic. "Calm down everyone. Superman can stay. The point I'm trying to make is that we don't need him anymore. We can take care of ourselves. I will make it my mission to have monies put aside for these types of disasters. Believe me when I say that you can count on me."

"And why should we believe you?" Steve wanted to know. "You haven't been exactly helpful in the past." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Answer the question, Luthor," Steve prompted when he just stood there.

Lex knew the tide was not in his favor, so he pulled out the humble card. "The point is I'm here now. Someone had to step up and take charge. Nothing was getting done. I want to help my city return to the way it was." He paused for effect. "Please let me help. That's all I want."

Everyone glanced at each other then finally, Steve spoke up again, "Alright, I admit the city could use your help, but you do realize that you can't buy votes, Mr. Luthor. It's true what they say … actions speak a hell of a lot louder than words and money for that matter." Steve made his point.

Lex had won the first battle. "I agree Mr. Lombard, and thank you all for coming this morning. I will prove to you that I want the best for this city and this country."

Janet came forward. "Please take this written statement. Thank you again." She handed them out then the conference ended.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile on the outskirts of New York City:_

Clark was on the way to New York again to speak with the Contessa. Every now and then, he would glance at the sky, but no drones had shown up. He hoped to find the answers to all of his questions about Lex. Why did he force her into a mental hospital, drug her within an inch of her life, and then leave her there to rot with no hope of ever seeing her daughter again, or to live out her life in peace?

Just before he had taken to the skies he had read Lois's article, and he was positively impressed. Her writing style would convince anyone to jump off a bridge, that's how commanding and determined it was. He was so proud of her, and what she was trying to do, but it may not do any good. At this point, the military had stepped back, and the command had been rescinded, but they could change their minds about that. He hoped that they wouldn't.

After changing into his work clothes a few miles down the road, he approached the Contessa's home. After he had rescued her, taken her to a safe house and then brought her to her family's estate, it had been a miracle that she had survived. Her doctors were terribly concerned once they had first examined her. She had apparently been brainwashed into believing that she was dying and that there was no hope for her recovery.

As he was walking down the road toward the home, he heard a strange and familiar noise. It reminded him of the missiles that the Army had tried to destroy him as well as the other Kryptonians. He twirled back into the suit and looked up and there it was. He launched himself into the sky and just before it could make contact and blow up the Contessa's home, he managed to get in front of it and punched the top and it went flying upward. He shot after it, and it forced it into the sea.

A disaster had been averted. Once it had exploded, he headed back to her house, but questions bombarded his brain, but then the answers came, and without a doubt, he knew that Lex was behind this, but what had she done to him to want her dead? He had to find the answers and with those answers, Lex would be stopped.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, inside the del Portenza estate:_

"Did you hear that, Mommy?" Lena Luthor asked her Mother. "It sounded like an explosion."

Erica opened her eyes and tried to think clearly. "I did not hear it. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mommy, I'm sure."

"Go get your Grandpapa, and tell him to come to see me. Go on, now."

"Alright, Mommy." Lena did as she asked. Erica managed to leave her bed and look up into the sky, and she caught a glimpse of Superman. Then suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Her Grandpapa opened the door, just as Lena was coming down the stairs.

"Mr. Kent, its nice see you again. Come in, please."

"Thank you, Sir. Hello Lena how's your Mother doing today?" Clark asked the adorable little girl. Her hair was blonde, and she had the sweetest disposition, always smiling and upbeat and according to her Grandpapa, even more so since her Mother had come home.

"Hello, Mr. Kent. She's feeling a bit sad today, but I heard an explosion, but she did not hear it. Is she going to be Ok?"

Clark glanced at her Grandpapa. "We'll do everything we can to help her Ok," Clark replied hoping to reassure her.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent." Lena believed him.

He turned to the older gentleman. "Is she up for visitors? I should have called first, but it's urgent that speak with her."

"Of course, she's getting stronger every day, thanks to you," the older gentleman said and led the way up the stairs. He called for the maid, and she took Lena to her playroom.

He knocked on the door and asked for admittance. "Come in," Erica answered the knock.

"Mr. Kent is here to see you honey. Are you up for it?"

"I'm alright, Father. Please come in, Mr. Kent."

Her Father left them alone. "Please take a seat." She watched him for a moment. "Did you see him?"

Clark frowned. "See whom?"

"Superman was just outside my window only a few minutes ago."

"No, I didn't see him," Clark replied.

"Oh, maybe I imagined it." She shook her head and rubbed her temples. "I hate this. I can't believe I've been out of it for so long … ten years, ten long years of my life gone and for what?"

"That's why I'm here. You need answers, and so do I. Lex Luthor needs to be stopped, so he can't hurt you or your daughter ever again."

She watched him for a moment. "You're here to stop him? Why should I believe you? I know you saved my life but why did you? Are you going to kill me now and go back to him and tell him that you succeeded?"

Clark wasn't surprised she would feel this way considering the circumstances. "No, that's not why I'm here. I too understand what you're feeling. You see, he wants me dead as well."

She frowned. "But you're a reporter, why would he want you dead?"

"I know some things that he'd rather not became public knowledge."

She huffed. "I'm not surprised. Lex has so many skeletons in his closet that I'm surprised he has room for his fancy suits."

"I see, but can any of it be proven?"

"I'm a witness and that's why he kidnapped me. He didn't care about his unborn child or me for that matter. Once I delivered my daughter in a mental hospital, I bribed a nurse to see my child to safety, but I never heard from her or my daughter again. I didn't know whether Lena was alive until the other day." She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

Clark felt horrible for her. "Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Lex?"

She took a deep breath. "I'll tell you." And so she began her story.

Just as she was about to begin, Clark's cellphone beeped. "Excuse me for a moment, I have to take this." Once out in the hall, he called Lois back. "Lois, what is it?"

"Clark, where are you?" Lois was worried.

"I'm in New York speaking with the Contessa," he replied. "What's happened? You sound upset."

She took a deep breath. "I hope you're sitting down. Lex just announced that he's putting his hat in the ring to … get this … become the President of the United States."

"What?" Clark was truly shocked.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _(Love Lifts Us) Up Where We Belong_, Joe Cocker.

A/N: Sorry to end it there. Oh, man, hugs my beautiful Clois. I so enjoyed writing their love scene. *sniffles* They will stop Lex, find out the Contessa's secrets, and find the missing spaceships. _Don't worry; it's Clois, everything will work out._ That's my muse, Laney, speaking to me as I give her side-eye glance. Please tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love and thank you for reading.


	10. I'm Still Breathing

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Erica confesses her most deepest and darkest secrets about Lex and their marriage, Clark has some tough decisions to make about those secrets, Lois seeks help from an unlikely source, her Father, and later, Lex and the General meet one last time. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 10: I'm Still Breathing_

_Erica's estate, moments later:_

Erica sensed something was terribly wrong as she watched Mr. Kent walk back into her room. He had the strangest expression, which could mean only one thing. "It's Lex, isn't it?"

"You should turn on the television," Clark replied and handed her the remote.

"Alright, but …" Frowning, she switched it on then turned to the cable news network and there it was Lex's press conference being repeated and discussed. She listened to him ramble on about his intent to save Metropolis and to, basically, put Superman out to pasture, meaning they didn't need him anymore. After the conference had ended, she switched it off, leaned back in her bed, closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them, she had the look of a woman determined to stop him, to stop this madness, once for all.

She looked up and Mr. Kent was standing over by the window. "We have to stop him, and no matter what it takes, I'm with you Mr. Kent." He hadn't moved an inch. "Mr. Kent?"

She finally turned to her. "You should know something Contessa … I …."

"Please call me Erica," she said and smiled.

"Thank you, Erica. You see, Lex and I go way back. We met briefly in Smallville … and …."

"Lex and I go way back as well, but may I call you Clark?" She asked.

"Yes, please call me Clark." He walked back over to the window. "Lex was also brilliant and remarkable, you know, smart and intuitive. But something happened to change him. His Father was not kind to him. He treated him as if he were a toy to be manipulated and used to whatever he wanted, and Lex of course, rebelled against him. As he grew older, he found ways to take his mind away from the abuse. He was fascinated by other worlds and galaxies."

"I see, but I know all of this, Clark. I met Lex not long after entering college."

He turned back to her. "And he told you about his life in Smallville? Did he mention me?"

"No, he never mentioned you. Should he have … mentioned you?" Erica cocked her head to side and looked at him closely. "You look familiar. I do watch the news every now and then, and I saw what happened in Metropolis."

He ignored her frank perusal of him. "Yes, it was horrible, so many lives lost," he said, thinking about that terrible time.

"I know, but you survived and so did Lex."

"Yes, we survived, but not too long ago, a friend and I went to see him and he's got it in his head that Superman should be sent away or restricted in some way … and …"

"You don't agree with that." It was a statement. She sensed that Superman was valuable to him.

"We need him, Erica," Clark said sternly.

"I know we do. I agree with you, and that's why I want to help you. Lex needs to be stopped. He's immensely powerful and once he sets his mind to something, especially something this critical to him, well, nothing can stop him … not even Superman."

Clark had to grin at that. "Superman may have something to say about that."

She chuckled. "I think you're right." She watched for a moment. "Clark, I think it's time I told you … everything. Please take a seat."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Metropolis:_

Lois was on the rooftop, pacing back and forth, wondering what to do next. She was still shaking her head and thinking about Lex, his shocking announcement, Clark's trip to New York, and finally, whether she should print what Lex truly wanted more than anything, including the presidency … to destroy Superman.

Suddenly, making a decision, she called her Father. They hadn't spoken since their 'family dinner,' but Lois was desperate to stop Lex, to protect Superman and lastly if she were honest with herself, to make things right between them. Her mind immediately returned to the days before her Mom had passed. They were a totally different family … they were close, they talked about everything … nothing was off limits, but now, they were scattered to the winds living their own lives, with a phone call now and then. It just wasn't right.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hello, Daddy."

"Lo?" Sam was surprised but inwardly pleased she had called.

"I need to see you right away."

Sam knew what this was about. "I'm in my office."

"I'll be there in half an hour."

Lois tentatively approached the base. She'd been there so often in the past that the guards knew her, but now the faces before her were strangers. She pulled out her press badge and a second ID, and she was escorted onto the base. Walking up to her Father's office, tears blinded for a moment. She loved her Father very much. Otherwise, it wouldn't hurt this much, so she wiped away a stray tear then knocked on the door.

Sam opened the door, and then they were both a bit tongue-tied. "Daddy?"

Sam was emotional too. He couldn't help thinking._ I just want her to be safe and happy, that's all I want._ _It certainly didn't help that I'm as stubborn as a mule_. "Come in, Lo."

Lois wondered what he was thinking. "How are you Daddy?"

He sighed, not wanting them to talk to each other if they were strangers. "I'm alright. How's work?" Lois sat down, and Sam took a seat at his desk. "Before you answer that, I wanted to show you something." He pulled out the green-K and placed it on his desk.

Trying not to get upset, she asked, "Why do you still have that? I thought you got rid of it."

This was a test. "Why should I? Superman is a threat. We need this just in case."

Lois kept her temper in check. "How many times do I have say this? Superman is not a threat. He saved countless lives that day, and he's still doing it. I do not believe you can't see that." She watched him for a moment. "What's truly going on here? I know you, Daddy. You're an honest and fair man. You give everyone the benefit of the doubt, well, except my boyfriends, but that's not relevant …."

"Ah, you do have a boyfriend … Clark Kent."

"Let's not talk about him. The reason I came to see you and you know what I'm going say … Superman needs your help." He frowned. "Listen to me for a minute. Lex Luthor …"

He interrupted her. "Lex Luthor, but what does he have to do with any of this?" Sam knew the answer to that question.

"He wants him dead, and from what he told me, so do you," Lois replied and watched him closely for the truth.

"I don't want him dead, just … just away from you," Sam explained it to her.

"Daddy, please believe me. Superman would never hurt me. Now, you have to listen to what I'm saying. Lex Luthor cannot be president. He's only doing this for one reason, to destroy Superman. He has it in his mind that he should be killed, placed on a slab, dissected and …." She couldn't finish.

Sam would never condone that. He got up and went to her. He'd never seen her like this. Lois went into his arms, needing his comfort more than she realized.

After a minute or two, Lois pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I'm alright."

"When exactly did this happen?" Instead of sitting behind his desk, he took a seat beside her. He took her hand, and she didn't pull away.

"It was just the other day. He must have made this decision after he showed Clark and I these horrible simulations. Daddy, he's been tracking Superman with some kind of drone, but for the life of me, I can't understand why he would do that."

Sam was quiet not meeting her eyes.

"Oh, no, Daddy, it was you, wasn't it? How could you do that to him and after everything he went through to save us. I can't believe this."

"Lo, just let me explain."

"No, Daddy," she said, interrupting him. Then she glanced at the green-k. "Does Lex know about the green-k?"

"No, he doesn't know," Sam replied, head down ashamed.

She grabbed his arm. "Look at me, Daddy. Lex Luthor can never know. Please, he can never know about the green-k."

Sam frowned then he jumped to the obvious conclusion. "It doesn't just make him sick." It was a statement.

He had to know. "No … it can kill him."

Sam stood up and walked over this desk. He held it in his hands. "I'll get rid of it, all of it, Lo, I promise."

Lois wanted to believe him. "Do you truly mean that, Daddy? I need to trust you and believe in you. I want that so much." She paused. "I miss my Father." Her eyes watered again.

Sam put the green-k down, went to her and put his arms around her. "Everything is going to be alright. I'll take care of it." He stroked her hair. Lois held him tight for a moment more.

She pulled away after a minute. "I believe you."

"Don't worry about anything." He held his arm around her as they headed to the door. "No more drones, no more green-k."

Lois was so relieved. "Once it's done, tell me then I'll let Superman know. He'll be extremely pleased."

They stopped at the threshold of his office. "Lo, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Those fantasies that you had about Superman, have they happened yet?" She frowned. "Now hold on a minute. You know Clark Kent came to see me the other day. It seems as if he understands about your job, being in contact with him all the time, but there's only so much he can take."

"Clark understands about my work with Superman and it's not a problem for him. He loves me, and I love him. That's never going to change."

His eyebrows rose. "I can't remember ever hearing you say that about any boyfriend you've ever had."

"Well, I have grown up, and I know what I want in a man, and Clark fits that bill perfectly." She smiled, thinking about him.

Sam believed her. Clark Kent was certainly different from all the others.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later." He paused. "I love you, Lo."

"Oh, Daddy, I love you too." Lois said and gave him another hug. She left him watching her from the doorway.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in New York:_

"Before I begin, Clark, there's something you should know. Lex and I were married, but it was arranged by our families. It wasn't a love match."

"I see, go on," Clark encouraged her.

"You don't seem the least bit surprised to hear about that."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not surprised. I believe you, please continue."

Then Erica began her story.

~o~o~

_Nearly twenty years ago in Wichita, Kansas:_

Wichita State University was a prestigious university where privileged, spoiled rich kids went to parties all the time, and bribed their way through school. Erica del Portenza was not like the other kids in her class. She was there to learn. Erica was a brilliant student, and of course she caught the eye of Alexander Luthor. Lex was also a quiet student, not like the others either. They were drawn to the other for those very reasons.

After college, they went their separate ways. Things had not progressed beyond the friendship stage, but ten years and seven wives later, in Metropolis, they ran into each other and still being friends, Lex asked Erica to work for him. Their families were pleased and hoped that they would grow closer, and with her background in astrophysics, she would fit right in with his plans for world domination. She laughed at his teasing, but he had meant every word.

Lex and Erica were not in love, but their minds were in sync as well as their bodies. Their affair was not unknown to Lex's staff. In fact, they flaunted their affair, and since he was the boss, everyone looked the other way. A few years later they were married, and that's when everything fell apart.

Erica became more and more suspicious of Lex's dealings with criminals and his need to have more and more money. What was he doing with all of that money? What was his end game? Erica had every intention of finding out, especially since she was now pregnant and did not want her child anywhere near criminal activities.

Other outside influences did not help their marriage. Lex's father was always around. He actually lived with them, but it wasn't her place to object. Their marriage was a sham, and after a year into the marriage, Erica admitted to herself that she had made a horrible mistake.

Of course, back then, there was no such thing as prenuptial agreements, so their marriage continued until one day, Lex had it up to here with his Father. They argued day after day, night after night. Erica refused to get involved because she did not want to put her unborn child at risk, plus they were ravenous bullies both intent on hurting the other. She didn't feel safe or loved, actually she felt trapped.

One evening, Erica was about to go and see Lex to speak to him about getting a divorce, when she heard more shouting, but this time was different. She listened closely, but then she heard a crash. She opened the door there before her was Lex standing at the window and his Father was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

Lex turned from the window, but instead of waiting to hear his explanations, she ran back to her quarters and locked the door. Lex did not have a key. He was a gentleman in that respect. She packed her bags, then the door was broken down and Lex stood there watching her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lex was furious with her for witnessing his disgrace and at himself for losing control and doing the unthinkable.

"I can't stay here." She paused. "I won't tell anyone. I promise." Erica was terrified, not for herself but for her child. She continued to pack her bag.

"I'm sorry, Erica, but you can't leave here. Everything will be alright. He's gone, and good riddance. No more interference, no more lectures, no more fights, no more of his vile threats against me and telling me what to do day after day, no more, do you hear me, NO MORE!"

Erica backed up. "Lex, please just calm down. Take a deep breath, that's it."

Lex closed his eyes, took a deep breath, but when he opened them Erica was running toward the bathroom. She had nowhere to go, their chambers were on the second floor, but there was a phone in the bathroom, but her hands were shaking too much to dial three numbers and then the door crashed open. "Don't come any closer. I just called the police."

"Hang up, Erica." He came closer then he heard the dial tone. "Hang up, HANG UP NOW!"

She hung up. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the bedroom, then shoved her hard toward the bed. She landed, then curled up in a ball and waited for him to kill her.

"I'm not going to kill you, Erica. You are carrying my child after all."

Tears blinded for a moment, then she turned to him. "What are you going to do with me?"

~o~o~

_Back to the present:_

Erica wiped her tears away and blew her nose. "You know the rest. Ten years later, you saved me."

Clark stood up and began to pace. "Murder, he murdered his father. I can't believe it."

"It's true Clark. I didn't see it happen, but from what he said, he meant to do it. It was probably temporary insanity, but he did kill him. He killed his own father."

He turned to her. "Erica, I have to tell you something. I just got a call from Superman. He and I are friends and apparently, a missile just missed your house, but he diverted it into the ocean."

She put had a hand over her mouth. "He tried to kill me and my family. Superman saved us?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"I have to thank him somehow."

"I'll tell him, don't worry, but you can't stay here. You and Lena will have to go back to Canada, and once I tell my story to the authorities, Lex will be arrested and convicted."

"It's his word against mine." She paused having second thoughts. "They'll treat me like it was my fault or make me out to be crazy or still under the influence. He's extremely powerful, and no doubt his lawyers will be the best in the profession."

"All they need is your story. No one will have doubts about you, especially when they find out what he did to you. He'll have to pull out of the race, no question about that."

She shook her head thinking about her daughter. "Lena, my beautiful Lena. She's old enough to know what's going on. I can't protect her from the media. It's everywhere."

"I'm truly sorry about that, but you'll have to tell her the truth eventually before she finds out some other way."

"I know." Erica was not looking forward to it.

"You've made it through hell and back, but just a little bit further then you and Lena can go anywhere you want, do anything you want, and it's all up to you."

She actually smiled. "Thank you, Clark."

"You're welcome, now I'll go talk to your Father and set everything up."

"Clark, before you go, there's something else you should know." She paused to pull herself together. "Lex and I well, deep down, I wanted him to change. I thought we could make it work. At the office, we jelled, and everything was perfect, but at home, he was a different person. I thought I loved him, and when I found out I was pregnant, I desperately wanted it to work, but everything just fell apart days later."

Clark went to her and touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Erica. Lex may be incapable loving anyone." He squeezed her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Erica watched him leave. Then thoughts about Lex and why he was so damaged and incapable of love. In spite of what he did to her, a part of her still lived in the past. She remembered when they had just met. They had everything in common, true friends who would do anything for each other, but the reality was, they didn't truly trust each other. It was a fantasy, and now she couldn't help but wonder if she was strong enough to face him again.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Metropolis:_

General Lane had made it his business to destroy all the green-k, but now he had to speak to Luthor again about the drone. Sam hoped this would be the last time he would need to speak to him. The man gave him chills.

"What is it now?" Lex didn't have time for this.

"I'm sorry for just dropping in." Sam looked around and of course, there were a lot more people around. Since his announcement to run for the presidency, things had obviously picked up around there.

"As you can see, I'm terribly busy. I'm planning a trip around the country, speaking to crowds and getting my face out there. I want the people of this country to know that Lex Luthor has a platform, and they'll hear what I have to say."

"Well, I wish you luck, but there's one thing I want stopped … immediately."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"The tracking drone."

"Sorry, but that can't be stopped," Lex said and walked over to his desk, appearing bored and unconcerned.

"What do you mean, it can't be stopped?" He paused. "Lois told me about that disgusting simulation, and I couldn't believe it. You can't kill Superman. It's impossible."

"Really?" Lex watched him closely.

"Yes, really." Sam was worried now. "Look, Luthor, the tide has changed. Even the President is on his side. If anything happens to him, you will be the first person that gets questioned about it. My daughter will print what she saw here and then you could be arrested for what you're trying to do to him."

Lex looked up from his desk and watched him closely. "And what about you General?" He then pushed a button underneath his desk.

"Lois knows what I did, and she forgave me. I'm her Father, and if anyone looks out for her, it's me."

Lex chuckled. "Oh, so now you're the dutiful Father? Don't make me laugh. Get out, General. The drone stays."

Sam was furious with himself for letting it get this far. "Alright, Luthor, continue with your threats against Superman and you will regret it."

"No, you'll regret double-crossing me. NOW GET OUT!"

Fuming inside, the General left him alone, but just after he entered the elevator, two unsavory looking characters in black suits and sunglasses walked inside.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _I'm Still Breathing_, Toni Braxton.

A/N: Crazy Lex, Lex is crazy. Oh dear, Sam came to see Lex way too many times, and now he may be sorry about it. Erica's story was heartbreaking, but Lex's father's death is canon, and it was shrouded in mystery, so I added a few things here and I hope it was intriguing for my readers. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	11. With a Little Help

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, another benefactor shows up in Metropolis, Erica makes her statement, and later, Superman is wary of another competitor or is he. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 11: With a Little Help_

_Earlier that same day in Metropolis:_

The shocking news was now splashed all over the Internet and in national headlines on every newspaper in the country: LEX LUTHOR RUNNING FOR PRESIDENT. That's all anyone can talk about, plus the fact that he had no experience in any form or another didn't seem to matter at least, not at the moment. He was the man of the hour. He could restore Metropolis, set everyone on the right path. And with his knowledge of extra-terrestrials, he would see to it that this type of tragedy never happened again. Superman can't guarantee that, nor can he help the entire country. Luthor was their man.

Bruce Wayne, on his way to Metropolis, calmly read the headlines from various newspapers from around the country, including _The Daily Planet_. Glancing out the window, they approached the devastated city and wondered again why Luthor was doing this now. "Well, it looks as if we'll have our hands full."

Alfred glanced at the rearview mirror. "Hands full, Sir?" Alfred was skeptical. Mr. Wayne was a masterful juggler, no problems, well except for disappearing for over a year. He had spotted him in Europe with Ms. Kyle and she had returned to Gotham with him. Apparently, they were engaged, and he could not have been more pleased.

"Look around you, Alfred. It's heartbreaking what happened here and it's going to take a long time to fix this if that's even possible." Bruce shook his head and wondered if things could have been different. He glanced at the sky yet again, and no Superman.

Alfred knew what he was thinking. "He'll show up. He always does, at least, that's what I've read in Ms. Lane's articles. She seems to have the inside track on this guy, this Superman."

"Yes, I've read her articles and her editorial about him. She's his champion no doubt about that," Bruce thoughtfully said.

"I agree, well, here we are," Alfred announced. Alfred held the door open for him. He looked up at the towering skyscraper, and it was so, Lex's tower had been spared. His jaw clinched thinking about the past. There was bad blood between them, meaning Lex and Batman. Lex and his gangster syndicate had infiltrated his city years ago, but he had cleaned it up with help from a few of his friends.

Bruce was in Metropolis for one reason at least that was what he told himself. It had nothing to do with Superman. Lex had actually called him concerning a possible backing for his campaign. Bruce managed not to laugh out loud over the phone. He had to meet with Lex in person. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he denied his outrageous request.

He turned to Alfred. "This won't take long." Bruce then entered the building and approached the security guard. He recognized him immediately.

'Mr. Wayne, you're expected Sir. Go right up. It's the penthouse suite."

"Of course and thank you," Bruce told him and headed for the elevator. As he patiently waited for the elevator to arrive, one of the other doors opened, and three men walked out. Bruce glanced at them and was immediately suspicious. He thought it was odd that a military man, a high-ranking military man would be there. Not only that, but two suspicious looking gentlemen wearing sunglasses and dark suits, had the General sandwiched between them. "Excuse me, but might I have a word with you General?"

One of Luthor's guards hesitated. Sam saw his chance and delivered an elbow to this ribs knocking to the ground. Bruce immediately grabbed the other one around the neck. Sam helped the other up and held him tight. They were searched, and they had loaded weapons.

"Care to explain yourself?" Bruce asked as he held up the weapon. They were both silent not saying a word. The building security guard had summoned the authorities.

Sam was dumbstruck by his gentleman liberator, and he suspected this was no ordinary guy. He knew what he was doing and how to handle himself.

Meanwhile, Alfred had witnessed the whole scene from outside the revolving doors. He immediately opened the trunk and brought Mr. Wayne the necessary tools to restrain the two men.

Once they were secured, Sam approached the stranger. He held out his hand. "I'm General Sam Lane. Thank you Mr. …?"

Bruce shook his hand. "Wayne, Bruce Wayne of Gotham City," he replied. _Did he say 'Lane'?_

Sam stared at him, and he did recognize him. "Mr. Wayne thank you for what you did here. I had no idea what they had planned for me."

"Are you saying they wanted to kidnap you?" Bruce was a bit shocked they would do that in the middle of the day with witnesses everywhere. Then he frowned. "Was this Luthor's doing?"

"Yes it was. Do you know him?" Sam was truly worried now. _Maybe he was a petty thug behind that expensive business suit just like Luthor._

Before he could answer him, the police sirens abruptly stopped then the two policemen walked in and analyzed the situation. "What happened here?"

Meanwhile, the security guard had contacted Mr. Luthor's office. Minutes later, a furious Lex showed up. He spotted Bruce Wayne with the General and knew that he had a lot of fast talking to do. Taking a few calming breaths, Lex managed to appease everyone and explained that the two gentlemen were his personal security detail and with the looters and unpleasant people in the city, the General needed protection.

A few questions were asked, and then the policemen accepted Luthor's explanations. There was no evidence of any attempted kidnapping had occurred. The General's hands hadn't been tied up, and he hadn't been drugged as far as they could see. The two guards eventually confirmed what Luthor alleged that it was a misunderstanding. They were untied and released. After taking everyone's statements, they left the premises.

Lex hid a smirk. "Mr. Wayne, would you like to head up to my office?"

"I don't have the time. I'll have to reschedule." He turned to the General. "We need to talk."

As Lex watched them leave, he was quiet on the outside, but on the inside he was fuming and ready to hit something hard. That's all he needed ... _My two worst enemies with their heads together plotting against me._

_Well, I'm not finished yet, not by a long shot._

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, later that day in Toronto, Canada:_

Erica was skeptical about Clark's plans to reveal to the world everything about herself. Brushing her hair in the mirror, her heart was pounding, but the more she thought about it, it was probably better this way. She would tell her story in her own words and on her own terms.

Clark glanced at her, and he could see she was worried and nervous. She was still a strikingly beautiful woman. Her dark red hair was short-cropped with a few gray hairs, but it framed her face at just the right angles. "Are you sure you're up to this? We can reschedule after you've had a chance to get settled."

"I'm alright," Erica replied as she glanced around her small but comfortable accommodations. This safe house was just what she needed. She felt sheltered and protected.

She glanced at Clark again. He had been so determined to see her through this. He must have things to do, people to see, but apparently, he had made it his mission to protect her and her family. Lena was in the next room with her Father. "I need to get this over with, and Clark," she waited for him to turn to her. "Thank you for helping me."

Clark grinned to give a bit of encouragement. "You're welcome, Erica." The video camera was now set up, and she would tell the world everything that she had told him, and then it would be over for Lex.

He turned on the camera. Sitting up straighter, Erica began her story.

"Hello, my name is Erica del Portenza-Luthor. This is a picture of me and my former husband, Alexander Luthor, on our wedding day." She held up the photograph then continued her shocking and scandalous story.

~o~o~

_Later that evening, at Lois' apartment:_

Lois had reached Clark, and after listening to him, she was so shocked that she almost dropped her coffee cup. He didn't want to get into too much over the phone, so he was on his way home.

After dinner, Lois was still waiting for him, when a knock came at the door. She opened it, and her Father stood there, but then after he stepped inside, Bruce Wayne was also there. Lois couldn't believe it.

"Good evening, sweetie, I'm sorry to drop in like this, but you know Mr. Wayne, don't you?" Sam made the introductions.

Lois held out her hand, still not saying anything. "Good evening, Lois, may I call you that?" Bruce shook her hand and smiled at her.

She shook her head to clear it. "Of course, come in, come in," Lois replied, finally finding her voice. "Well, this is a surprise," Lois said and wondered how they had met.

"I think you're wondering how I met your Father. It's a long story," Bruce said as if reading her mind. "I'll take some of that coffee if you have any left?"

"Of course, take a seat. Would you like some Daddy?"

"Sure honey, you know how I like it," Sam smiled at her.

"Of course, I do. I'll be right back."

Once in the kitchen, Lois sent her boyfriend a text.

_You are not going to believe this._

Clark was at that moment at the Planet offices updating Perry about what had happened in Canada. They were both watching the video. Perry was so shocked, he almost fell out of his chair.

Stepping away from the video for a minute and reading Lois's text messages, Clark wondered what was happening and why Bruce Wayne was in his girlfriend's living room. He had a reputation for being a lady's man and womanizer. His lips thinned. Lois was an incredibly beautiful woman, but she was his. "Perry, I have to leave."

"Oh, alright, I'll lock this in a vault for safe keeping. You never told me what your plans are for releasing it."

While slipping on his coat, Clark pondered his options. "I'm not sure, but the Internet may be our only option."

"Are you sure? I mean, I understand that you didn't want her interviewed by the media because it's not safe, but to shotgun it on the Internet. I don't know about that." Of course, Perry was worried after the last time something like that happened.

"I'm sure. We'll release it first thing tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning. Night, Chief."

"Good night, Clark," Perry said and thought about what this could mean to not only Lex Luthor, but to the entire City. After the video had stopped, he stood up and walked over to the window looked out at his devastated city. This was his home, had been his home his entire life. He shook his head, extremely worried now. _We need Luthor's money, and if we don't get it, the City may fall into further disrepair and neglect then fade away into nothing as if it never even existed. He was sure of it._

~o~o~

Minutes later, Clark decided to knock first instead of using his key. Her Father was also there. He was still worried about him finding out about their living arrangements.

Lois opened the door and smiled at him. He nodded his head and glanced at her Father. Lois got the point. "Clark, thank you for coming over. I wanted you to meet Mr. Wayne, and of course you know my Father."

They both stood up when Clark walked in.

"Of course, I do, good evening Sir," Clark said and shook the General's hand.

"How are you Clark? It's nice to see you again," Sam said politely.

"I'm fine, Sir," he replied. He reluctantly turned to Bruce.

"Clark, this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce, this is Clark Kent. Mr. Wayne came to our city with an incredible offer." Lois introduced them.

_Its Bruce now, is it?_ Clark thought, feeling odd. _Was that jealousy?_ He didn't like the feeling at all. He then shook Bruce's hand a bit too tightly.

Bruce inwardly winced, but outwardly, he grinned at him. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Kent. Lois told us that you were new to the Planet. How's it going so far?"

"It's going Ok." He turned to Lois. "Could I speak to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

Lois frowned. "Alright, we'll be right back." She explained to her guests. Once in the kitchen, she pulled his arm. Lois whispered. "That was rude."

"I'm sorry, but what is Bruce Wayne doing in my girlfriend's living room? Is your Father playing matchmaker hoping you two would hook up or something?" He whispered, upset and worried at that idea.

"I cannot believe you would think that. My Father has never tried to hook me up anyone."

Clark felt contrite. "I'm sorry, Lois, but why is he here?"

She pulled his arm. "Come on, I'll let him tell you the story."

They both apologized then Clark sat down, then Bruce and Sam told their story.

Clark was truly shocked. "And you think Luthor was actually trying to kidnap you in broad daylight?" He couldn't believe it. Luthor needed to be stopped.

"Yes, I believe he was," Sam replied. He then went on to explain about everything that he had done, meaning the tracking drone and spying on Superman.

Clark inwardly winced. "It was you, you were behind it?"

Lois glanced at him feeling awful about this.

"Yes, it was me. I did it to protect my daughter and, unfortunately, the last time I talked to him, he refused to stop the tracking. I feel horrible about that."

"Don't worry about it, Daddy, everything will be alright in the morning."

Clark could see that he did regret it. "He's alright, Sir, don't worry about it. I'll explain everything to Superman," Clark said hoping to make him feel better.

Bruce perked up. "You know Superman? Do you know how to contact him?" Bruce was wildly curious. Everyone stared at him then he tried to explain. "Well, everyone is curious about him. He seems unusually slippery and not speaking to anyone, except you Lois." He paused. "Do you know how to reach him?"

"Well, no, he just shows up whenever things get dangerous," she replied and ducked her head. Clark smiled at her. She couldn't help returning his smile.

Bruce picked up on their vibe. It was obvious. _They're in love_, he thought, but then he thought about it. _Clark doesn't seem the least bit suspicious that his girlfriend is being rescued by Superman. I've seen photographs of him from her articles, and he was handsome in a bizarre otherworldly sort of way_. He scratched his chin thinking.

Suddenly, Clark heard a familiar noise, and it was definitely close. He glanced at the ceiling, and there it was … the drone again. He stood up suddenly. "I'm sorry, everyone, but I have to head back to the office. Perry and I have to finish up a few things before we take care of urgent business for tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll walk you out," Lois said and wondered what was happening.

"Mr. Wayne and I are both leaving, honey." That was the General.

Everyone went to the door, and the drone was hovering outside the side window just down the hall.

"What in the world is that?" Bruce asked anyone who was listening. He walked over to it. "It's a drone. I've seen those before. The military uses those for scouting purposes, but they're usually in war zones. That's odd." He turned to the General. Lois, Clark and the General were all standing there not saying anything. "You know something? Tell me General."

"There's nothing to tell. It's a mistake. It shouldn't be in civilian territory. I'll take care of it. Don't worry about it," Sam replied and headed for the elevator. So did Clark.

Everyone, including Bruce, left and Lois just stood there staring at it, then it lifted up into the sky. She ran to the window, but it was gone.

~o~o~

Once out onto the street, Clark needed to catch the drone before it returned to Luthor. "I'll see everyone later, good night."

"But …." Sam said, but he walked away so fast he was almost running.

"Your Clark is a strange one," Bruce commented. "Where is he going? Isn't the Planet that way?" He pointed in the opposite direction.

"You're right. It is in the opposite direction." Sam shook his head. "He is strange, but my Lois adores him. I may just see a wedding in their future." Sam liked that idea.

"Really …?" Bruce asked surprised. Then suddenly, they heard a swishing sound. "It's him!" He pointed to the sky. He was thinking, and thinking some more, and then an idea came to him. "Well, I'll say good night."

They shook hands. "Good night, Mr. Wayne and thanks again. I'll just grab a cab from that hotel over there."

"Good night, General." Bruce's car pulled up, he jumped in and then he was gone.

~o~o~

"Alfred, follow that man."

"What man? Alfred had no idea whom he was referring to. "Do you mean the General?"

"No, the one in the sky! Look, there he is!" Bruce exclaimed, excited about finally seeing him in person.

"Alright, give me a second," Alfred said, then leaned out the car window, and then he spotted him. They followed for several miles.

"That's odd he's outside of the Luthor building." Then, they watched the drama unfold.

Clark had caught the drone, but instead of destroying it, he waited for Luthor to come outside.

Luthor was there in the lobby then he saw Superman. Gritting his teeth, he told the guard to get lost. He did.

"Well, well, you finally caught it." Lex said. He was amiable, but inside he was furious.

Instead of saying anything, Clark held it up in front his face and crushed it in palms. It fell to the ground in pieces. "Don't send any more drones, Luthor. Your time is almost up."

Lex frowned wondering what he meant by that statement. "What do you mean?"

Clark didn't answer him but flew up and away.

Lex picked up a piece of the drone, but it was impossible to do anything about it now. Furious and upset, thinking all his plans seemed to be falling apart, he threw it against the wall. He paced back and forth then entered the building. "Clean up that mess," he told the curious guard. He had heard every word.

"Of course," the guard replied. He did as he was told.

Bruce and Alfred had watched the whole scene, and of course, Bruce knew in which direction Superman was headed, back to Lois' apartment.

~o~o~

Lois was pacing back and forth and wondered what was happening. Clark hadn't answered her text. Suddenly, the door opened, and he walked in. "Did you catch it?"

"Yes, I got it. It's gone."

She went to him and held him close. Lois was so relieved. "So it's almost over? Lex will be brought down tomorrow?"

"Yes, it will all be over tomorrow."

Lois pulled away. "But there will be a trial. He will put up a fight."

"That's probably true. He won't confess, but he will be tried and convicted, and he will go to jail for a long time. He'll never see his daughter now," Clark stated the obvious.

"It's such a sad story." She shook her head. Clark had filled her in on all the shocking details.

"I know, but it's all true. " He paused for a moment. "It's a sad cycle of abuse, but it had to stop. Lena won't be influenced by Luthor's hate."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Bruce again.

_What is he doing back here?_ Clark thought. Lois was her nightgown and robe, not appropriately dressed. "It's Bruce, I'll speak to him. You're not properly dressed for company." She had on a nightgown underneath her robe, but not much else.

She didn't know Bruce _that_ well, so she reluctantly agreed. "Alright, I'll wait in the bedroom."

Clark opened the door, and Bruce was leaning against the door jab with a knowing expression, his arms crossed and waiting for Clark to admit it.

"Well?" Bruce asked and waited.

Clark frowned. "Well what?"

"Do I have to say it?" Bruce casually walked in, and Clark shut the door. "Where's Lois?"

"That's none of your business. Now look Mr. Wayne ..." Clark began. Those twinges of jealousy came back.

He interrupted him. "Call me Bruce and I'll call you Clark … Superman."

Clark frowned. "You can leave now. Lois is taken, she's mine."

Lois gasped. Clark heard it then he corrected his statement. "Ummm, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. She and I are close, very close."

Bruce held up his hands. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm engaged, now just answer the question."

"What question?" Clark refused to give in.

"Are you Superman or aren't you?" Bruce was getting inpatient.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Lois walked in. She was suitably dressed now, in jeans and a sweatshirt which happened to have the 'S' shield on the front.

Bruce tried to keep a straight face, but he failed. He chuckled.

"Lois?" _Why did she put on that shirt?_

"Clark, Mr. Wayne may have his reasons for asking those questions. Maybe he could use your help in contacting him. Just tell him that you'll help him because I'm tired, it's getting late and I want to cuddle for a while."

Bruce chuckled again.

Clark sighed. "Alright, Mr. Wayne, tell me what you want, and I'll contact Superman."

Bruce gave in. "Fair enough. It's about Lex Luthor."

"Oh, no, what is it now?" Lois reluctantly asked.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I can't tell you how much fun that was to write. *LOL* I so love writing Bruce. Clark's jealous? *dies laughing* Bruce is so awesome, funny, and the best part, he gets on Clark's nerves. Obviously, I'm excited about Bruce being in town. Please tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	12. Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Lois, Clark, and Bruce talk about Lex, Lois and Clark make a deeper connection, Lex makes a statement about Erica's allegations, and later, the U.S. military has questions for Superman about Zod. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 12: Secrets and Lies_

_Lois' apartment, moments later:_

"What do you know about Lex, I mean, Mr. Luthor?" Clark asked this relative stranger.

"Oh, I know a lot about Lex," Bruce replied and watched them both closely. "I get the feeling you know more than you want to know." No answer. "Alright, you just answered my question." He paused again. "I think we can help each other."

Lois was intrigued. "Clark, I think we should listen to what he has to say. I mean, the more we have against Lex, the more it would help us in the long run, you know, just in case."

Clark was thoughtful. "Alright, take a seat."

"I need coffee. I'll bring a pot and then we can brainstorm about our illustrious presidential candidate." Lois went into the kitchen. Clark and Bruce sat down.

Bruce had to comment. "You're a lucky man, Kent."

Clark frowned. "I know that. Now, what is it you want to tell us about Lex Luthor?"

Once Lois had returned with the coffee, Bruce began his story, telling them exactly what they needed to hear, except one hugely critical point.

"Lex Luthor has been a thorn in my side for years. Since moving his main operations from Gotham to Metropolis, no one dared to confront his illegal activities or his lust for power. He's ruthless, but he's also brilliant and combined with these elements, you never want to cross him … never." Bruce stated sternly.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other both thinking about Erica. Bruce continued.

"He's also one of the most dangerously intelligent men on the planet, a brilliant scientist, and a billionaire industrialist. Lex comes from a lot of money, but he didn't sit around and blow it all away, he invested in the stock market and built up his company to one of the richest in the world."

"I know most of that. How do you know all of this?" Clark wanted to know.

"Lex is also a criminal, a deadly criminal. His crime syndicate operated in Gotham for many years until …." He hesitated.

"Batman had a lot to say about that, didn't he?" That was Lois.

"Yes, he did," Bruce replied.

"Do you know this 'Batman'?" Clark asked, even more curious about the 'caped crusader.'

"Yes, we've met," Bruce replied, being evasive.

"And he's one of the good ones? He can't be bought or manipulated?" Clark was undoubtedly interested in meeting this guy.

"Not on your life," Bruce replied firm in his answer.

"Clark, I think it's time we told Bruce about tomorrow," Lois thoughtfully said.

"Well, I don't know," Clark was not completely convinced they could trust him.

"It's about Lex, isn't it?" Bruce had a feeling.

"Yes, we have evidence against him … for murder, conspiracy and multiple other crimes," Clark replied.

"I can't believe it … did you say murder? He's always been so careful and as far as I know, no evidence has ever surfaced." He frowned as he thought about it. "It must be air-tight, or you wouldn't have told me."

"Yes, it's very air-tight," Lois replied.

"Tell me," Bruce said. He couldn't wait to hear it.

"You'll hear about in a few hours." Clark glanced at his watch. It's late. Lois and I have work in the morning. Why don't you meet us at the Planet first thing, and you'll be one of the first to hear all about it."

"I'd like that, thanks Clark and thanks, Lois, for the hot coffee and for putting up with me after barging in on you twice this evening. I'll see you both in the morning." Bruce murmured his goodnights and then he left and headed to his hotel.

Lois yawned. "It's after midnight."

Clark didn't say anything. He picked her up then watched her closely. "You're not _that _tired are you?"

"Ummm," she murmured then she kissed his throat and his ear. "Never and besides," she whispered throatily, you owe me, remember?" She smiled at the look on his face.

He kissed her sweetly for a moment. "I'll always pay up … always."

"I'll remember that in the future," she teased. Lois clutched him closer to her, never tiring of having him so close. She stroked his hair, his throat while kissing him, never wanting to let go.

"Lois, I have to put you down. You have to let go for a second."

He set her down on the bed, but she refused to let go. He frowned. "Lois what is it?"

She loosened her arms but for a moment. "I'm worried about Lex and what he might do. Bruce said that he's vindictive and ruthless, plus he knows you helped Erica escape, and he could come after you and …." She couldn't finish.

"I'm OK, Lois. I'm Superman, he can't hurt me, and if he does, there are laws."

"Not about aliens, there aren't any laws on the books about attempting to hurt you. The military had every intention of hurting you during the battle." Lois had seen the videos from Smallville.

"I think you're wrong. They're on my side now, thanks to you. I never thanked you for that. Thank you, Lois." He smiled as he smoothed her hair and helped her remove her shirt and slacks. "You just relax and let me take care of you." She closed her eyes for the moment. He laid her down. Her panties were removed slowly. Clark breathed in her essence sending his senses into am urgency that stunned him. Lois was passive, calm, but she was also getting excited.

"You're so beautiful." He paused as he stood up and removed his clothes. "I meant what I said, Lois, you're mine … always and forever."

"Oh Clark, just hold me, hold me close." She held up her arms and then he was beside her, kissing her and loving her and making her his yet again. Clark kissed her over and over as he took more of her, kissing her at every possible angle, and Lois couldn't help the pleading sounds coming from her throat. She wanted him with a desperation that almost frightened her.

He felt her need as he pulled her tight against him, and suddenly they were kissing desperately, both wishing they could stop time and keep this quiet, private moment together. His lips covered her mouth hungrily. He touched her breasts and nipples, moving down her belly, and into the little hollow where her thighs met hidden places. She groaned as he found that she was moist and ready for him. "You don't have to do anything tonight. Just let me hold you … touch you … discover some of the things that excite you."

"Clark, will it always be like this between us?" Lois asked softly, stroking his hair.

"Oh, yes, don't ever doubt it," Clark whispered back. "Here, let me pleasure you." He continued to murmur to her while he kissed and caressed his way down her body and then his mouth found her. The sight of his dark head between her thighs was a jolt to her senses. The room blurred around them. All she could do was surrender to his demanding mouth until finally it became too much to bear, and she felt her hips rise of their own accord, as heat moved through her limbs. Her thighs were limp as he pushed them wide apart, as he entered her, coming home at last.

When Clark touched her, when he was within her, when his arms were around her, there was no world outside. There was only them, and the sweet moments only they shared. All too soon, their climaxes rushed to meet them as they clutched each other close, murmuring love words and kissing each other until their heartbeats slowed.

After a few moments, Clark whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about anything. It'll all be over tomorrow, you'll see."

Lois was still terribly worried. "I hope so."

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen, the next morning:_

Lois and Clark's spirits were upbeat when entered the bullpen. Perry was in this office. Clark looked inside, and Bruce Wayne was also there. "Bruce is here. It's time."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Lois said and followed him.

"Good morning, everyone," Clark said in greeting, but he sensed something was wrong. "What is it Chief? It's not the video, is it?"

"No, it's not the video, but I just received word that Superman is wanted for questioning," Perry told the shocked couple.

"What on Earth for?" Lois asked then a sick feeling entered her stomach.

"Apparently, Superman killed General Zod. At least that's what the Army is saying. They want to talk to him."

Lois thought this had to be stopped before it got out of control. "Perry, you saw that last battle between them. It was kill or be killed. You know that. It was self-defense." She hated this. Clark was innocent of any wrong-doing.

"Well, as soon as Superman comes forward, all of this can be settled. Can either of you reach him? They gave him twenty-four hours to come in."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "We'll reach him somehow, Chief, don't worry about it. Now, about the video, it's time." Clark said.

"I was just about to upload it now," Perry said.

"Do it," Clark said and watched as Perry uploaded the video.

Bruce finally spoke up then. "So, it's true, he killed him?" He frowned not liking that at all.

"Yes, it's true. I saw it happen," Lois confessed to being a witness to all of it.

"Lois, you never said a word." Perry was concerned about her. "They could bring you in for questioning. Please don't tell them anything, especially about being a witness."

"And why shouldn't I, Chief? As I said, it was self-defense. He had no choice."

"Perry is right, Lois, don't say anything to anyone." Clark glanced at Bruce. "Can we trust you, Bruce?"

"Yes, you can trust me," Bruce replied firmly. He had to wonder about the circumstances concerning Zod's death.

"I can vouch for Mr. Wayne. I know him." That was Perry. "We go way back."

Clark frowned. "I see."

"There, it's done. It's on YouTube and also on our website." After a few moments, "Wow, the hits are rolling in," Perry said. "The first comment reads: Why is she coming forward now? What is she hiding? I don't believe her. She wants money, that's what this is about. She wants her 15 minutes."

"I knew this would happen. Erica was sure of it," Clark regretfully said.

"That's just the first comment. There's more. The second comment says: "I believe her. Lex Luthor has always had a shady past. I believe it. What a horrible thing to happen to someone. It reminds me of those girls in Ohio. This is tragic and sad."

Clark was relieved. More and more hits were coming in on both websites. The majority of the comments were positive, and they believed Erica and were sympathetic to her and her daughter.

Suddenly, the phones started ringing constantly. Clark's line was buzzing furiously. "I guess I'll have to take those calls. I'll be back in a few minutes." Clark went over to his desk.

"Now what?" Lois asked Bruce.

"She needs a lawyer," Bruce replied. "I know a few criminal lawyers."

"Thanks, Bruce, but Clark took care of that," Lois replied as she watched Clark answer call after call.

Suddenly, the overhead monitors were abuzz with breaking news about the video.

Perry, Bruce, and Lois exited the office and went over to watch. Clark hung up then he too joined them. Everyone in the newsroom immediately stopped working and watched the monitors.

The CNN reporter began the story.

"This is Jane Douglas. I'm standing outside LexCorp headquarters waiting for Lex Luthor to make a statement concerning the allegations made against him by his former wife, Erica del Portenza. A video was posted online not too long ago and in that video Ms. Portenza stated that she was an eye-witness to a shocking crime, and because of that, she was held prisoner in a mental hospital, her daughter taken from her arms, and kept hidden from her for over ten years. Here's the video, if you haven't seen it."

The video played for nearly five minutes. Ms. Douglas returned to the screen. "We can only speculate what this could mean for Mr. Luthor and his bid for the presidency not to mention his uncertain future. As soon as Mr. Luthor comes forward to make a statement, we'll bring it to you live. Now, I'll return you to our studios."

Regular programming returned with debates and more speculation about the video.

"Wow, the media will have a field day with this story," Bruce commented. "I have to say it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"I have to agree with you Bruce," Clark said and glanced at him. "Can I speak to you privately? I have a question to ask."

Lois frowned but didn't say anything.

"Of course," Bruce replied.

Bruce followed him into a conference room. Clark spoke up first. "Why are you really here?"

"I told you. I need to give Luthor an answer about his request for money for his campaign."

Clark didn't believe him. "That's it, nothing else?"

Bruce sighed and walked over to the window. "Ok, I admit it. I wanted to meet him."

"You mean, Superman." It was a statement.

"Yes, I did. Does that make me distrustful in his eyes, because I'm not? I don't mean him any harm. I just wanted to talk. I'm one of the good guys."

Clark grinned. "And all those things you said about Luthor and Gotham City, they were true?"

"Yes," he replied. Then he turned to him. "Look Clark, just come out and ask."

He watched for a moment. "Are you the caped crusader also known as Batman?"

Bruce grinned. "Are you the Man of Steel also known as Superman?"

They both chuckled. "I guess that settles it." Bruce commented with a straight face. "Do you want to tell me what happened with Zod?" He watched him closely.

Clark slowly walked to the window and stood there staring up at the sky. "It wasn't just me he wanted to kill. It was everyone. No one was safe."

"I believe you. It was pretty obvious from those machines what his intentions were towards humanity." He watched him closely. "It must have been a very difficult decision … humanity or your Kryptonian heritage."

"That's true, but … I had to do it." He paused as he thought about it. "I don't regret it, not anymore." He suddenly thought back to those horrible few moments before he killed him. He sighed to gather his composure. "It's strange, but the family in the train station, the family I saved, they looked familiar to me, but I'd never seen them before." He shook his head to clear it. "Zod wanted to kill them to prove a point. It was his last ditch effort to show me how powerful he was and that no one would be able to stop him. He was a monster, totally insane and so … I killed him."

"I see," Bruce thoughtfully said, understanding what he must have gone through. "You shouldn't worry about the Army. They made a lot of mistakes in dealing with the Kryptonians. Turning you over to them was their biggest mistake."

Clark shook his head. "Actually, without Lois there with me, things would have turned out a lot differently."

"How do you mean?" Bruce was intrigued.

Clark then told him everything, including his rescues of Lois and how she had pretty much saved the day.

"Wow, I'll say it again, you are one lucky guy." Bruce shook his head thinking about his fiancé Selina.

"You said you were engaged?" Clark asked as if reading his mind.

"Yes, I'm engaged, which reminds me. I hadn't planned on staying overnight. I should call and tell her when I'll be home."

"I'll give you some privacy. I'll … Ummm … tell Lois about … you know."

"Definitely, you should tell her."

~o~o~

Back to the bullpen, Lois was at her desk still taking calls about the video, when Clark walked over to her, leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" Lois asked and smiled. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Just because," he replied and smiled back reminding them of their visit to Smallville. "I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it?"

Suddenly, the monitors were turned up. Lex was about to make a statement. Just then, Bruce came back into the bullpen and stood by Lois and Clark. The bullpen went silent again as everyone listened.

Lex stood before the podium, papers in his hand. It was quiet as a mouse.

Luthor's voice was firm and strong. "Thank you for coming. I felt it was imperative that I respond to the video that surfaced this morning."

"Is it true, did you kill your Father in cold blood?" That was Steve Lombard.

"I did not kill my Father in cold blood. Ms. Portenza is mistaken. It was a horrible and unfortunate accident just as I told the authorities. I have nothing to hide."

"If that's true, then why did you imprison her for ten years, drug her and leave her in a mental hospital? If she hadn't been found by Mr. Kent, she would still be there." That was Steve again.

"It is true that she was in a mental hospital, but it was for her own safety and for my unborn child. I tried to calm her down that night, but she kept going on and on about it. She insisted that it wasn't an accident and that she would tell everyone that I killed him. She was beyond distraught. I didn't know what to do. I was truly worried about our child." His eyes watered right on cue. "I've never met my daughter. I saw her for the first time this morning in the video just as you did. She's beautiful." He paused for effect. "I'm her Father, and she and I have never met."

Lois, Clark, and Bruce glanced at each other. Lex was winning the crowd over. They could feel it.

"So it's all a lie? Is that what you're saying?" Steve didn't believe any of this.

"No, to her, it's not a lie, but that is not what happened. Erica was not there. She did not see what happened. She came into my suite after the accident."

"She said that you argued all the time and just before the accident." That was another reporter.

"It's true, my Father and I argued now and then, but most parents argue with their children, especially if they aren't doing what's expected of them. My Father had all these grand plans for my life, and of course, I've always been independent, and he couldn't understand that. Marrying Erica was the best decision I'd ever made, but he didn't see it that way. Oh, he was all for our getting married in the beginning, but then he reverted to his old self, questioning me about my motives and why I married her. He was suspicious of Erica and her motives, as well. His constant need to control me and my marriage made it unbearable. The hate and mistrust continued during our entire marriage, and I hated him for that." Lex suddenly realized he'd said too much. Upset at himself, he looked down at his notes to hide his hesitation.

The reporters glanced at each other. "So what she said was true. You may not have intentionally wanted to kill him, but deep down you wanted him dead. You wanted him out of your life. Is that not true?" Another reporter asked a pointed question.

Lex stood up straighter. "I'm not going to answer that. From now on, if you have any more questions, you can speak to my lawyer." Lex abruptly turned and left the podium.

Just off to the left, Mr. Stevens, his lawyer, shook his head at him. Lex had insisted on doing this. He was not happy how it turned out, not at all.

~o~o~

The monitors in the bullpen were turned down. Perry had gone back into his office to answer calls and monitor what was happening on the websites after Luthor's speech.

"Well, he just killed his chances with that little tirade." That was Bruce.

"I'll say," Lois agreed.

Clark shook his head. "We still have an uphill battle ahead of us."

"I know we do," Lois said and took his hand.

Clark then had a thought. "Superman needs to see your Father."

Lois gasped as she turned to Bruce. He raised an eyebrow then whispered to her. "I know."

Feeling relieved for some reason, Lois squeezed his hand. "Do you want me to come with you? I can corroborate all of it." She whispered, but he was silent. "Please Clark, let me help."

Bruce then put in his two cents. "It certainly couldn't hurt. She's been there from the beginning and … you two are pretty unstoppable." He meant every word, especially after everything Clark had told him about Lois and how much she had helped him.

She squeezed his hand again. "Well, Smallville?" She grinned at him.

Clark grinned in return. He squeezed her hand, truly happy she would be there for him, just like always. "Let's go."

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Man, I so love this chapter, definitely one of my favs. So, what did you think of Lex's explanations? He did lose it there for a second, and it's just a matter of time before he goes off the deep end. And what did you think of Clark and Bruce's talk? I loved writing it. Just so you know Bruce in this story is the one that we know, not a reboot. I wanted them united against Lex. In my opinion, it's going to be strange to shoe-horn a 'new' Bruce Wayne/Batman into MoS. We'll see what the writers come up with. Ok, please tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	13. Not Built to Break

Spoilers: None. It's just speculation about hand touching in the trailer and what it could mean for Clois. The story continues with more speculation about Clois and the upcoming sequel.

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Lex is not coping well after his slip at the news conference, Superman and Lois meet with her Father, Erica and Lena return to Metropolis, and lastly, Lex and Erica come face to face. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 13: Not Built to Break_

_Lex Luthor's penthouse, minutes after the news conference:_

An extremely agitated Lex Luthor entered his office truly shocked by his lack of control. Picking up the remote, he watched the video again fast-forwarding to his beautiful daughter then pressed pause. Hot tears sprang into his eyes, then the regret threatened to choke him. For one brief moment, his life mattered, he had something to be proud of, but it was never enough for him or his Father. He wanted more, always more, but now all he wanted in his useless life was to have them back. Stunned by his thoughts, he threw the remote across the room. He wanted to scream at the heavens, but all he could do was stare at her and wish with all of his blackened heart that things could have been different.

"Sir?" It was Janet, his assistant. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Janet had worked for Lex for a long, long time, years before Erica. She'd watched him marry again and again, but Janet wasn't an idiot. She saw through all of it. Mr. Luthor had fallen in love with his wife. It was the first time for him and for her if what she believed were true. It was truly a shame that their lives had predictably turned upside down, never to be the same.

His lawyer, James Stevens, was still fuming after Luthor's mistake. He was on the telephone with his office. His assistant had been taking calls all morning from reporters and television stations who wanted an interview from him. Sighing, he turned off his cellphone and watched Lex for a moment. Shaking his head, he thought about their strategy after viewing the video. It was clear, paint Erica as unhinged and needed to be confined to a mental hospital for her safety and that she was untrustworthy. Lex had gone along with that strategy. Now, everything had to be changed. Maybe they could plead temporary insanity. It may work. Lex could be treated for a few months and probably released.

He walked over to him. "Lex, we need to talk." No answer. "Did you hear me Lex?"

"I heard you," Lex replied, still staring at the video.

James sighed and glanced at Janet. "Lex, our strategy has to change and after your little 'speech,' we need to make sure that everyone knows that you didn't hate your father and that it was an accident. The sooner we clear this up, the sooner the authorities will have no choice but to ignore Erica's lunatic ravings."

Lex turned to him, and he couldn't believe he would say that. He stood up and went over to the bar and poured himself a stiff drink. It flowed like fire down his throat. He closed his eyes and thought about his lawyer's words. "It's too late for that. I'm the one who lost it on national television. She was the one that was calm and collected." She shook his head still amazed by his former wife.

James sighed again. "Look, Lex …" He began, but he was interrupted.

"I need to talk to her. I can convince her to change her statement."

James tried not to laugh. "Lex that is not going to work. You saw her. She's determined to see this through. She never saw her daughter, she believed that she was dying, and she's a witness. She's not going to change her mind about this."

Lex took another sip of scotch. "Oh, she'll change her mind. You'll see."

And with that bold statement, James and Janet stared at each other and couldn't help but think the worst.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the Toronto airport:_

Erica sat quietly in the airport, surrounded by family and a few armed guards. Her family's private jet would transport them to Metropolis within the hour. Pulling her daughter close to her, Lena still had so many questions for her mother. Erica had explained everything to her, leaving out a few pertinent facts. She was still so young, but Erica believed she was old enough to understand about hate and abuse, and what it could lead to.

"Mommy, will I meet my Father?" Lena asked, with a sad expression, then she thought about it. "I don't want to meet him."

"Lena …"

"No, Mommy, he hurt you. He hurt us."

Erica closed her eyes and pulled her daughter close. "Lena, remember what I said. Deep down, he thought he was trying to protect us." Erica didn't believe that, but why paint him as a monster. He was her father, and she couldn't paint him that way, she couldn't.

Lena wanted to believe her, but a small part of her heart didn't believe it. Lena understood about pain and suffering. She'd been sheltered by her family for so long, and now she didn't know what was going to happen once they reached Metropolis. Her little heart cried out for everything to be alright, that she didn't have to meet her Father after all this time and that her family would be together and happy. Lena wanted that more than anything.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, that same morning in Metropolis:_

Lois and Clark had decided that they would arrive at the Army base separately. Lois drove over while Clark flew there and waited patiently for her arrival. Lois showed up within minutes, and they both walked up to the front gate.

Clark was behind her. "Superman is here as requested. Please inform General Lane that Superman and his daughter are here," Lois said.

The private swallowed and did as she asked. Minutes later, they were lead inside and escorted by one of the guards.

A few minutes later, General Lane came out to meet them. Sam was truly shocked to hear that his daughter was there, but now that he thought about it, she was his press agent after all. Shaking his head, he approached them.

"Superman, I do appreciate your coming on such short notice." He glanced at Lois. "I'm afraid you can't be there when he's questioned."

Lois' back went up. "Try and stop me Daddy. You are not going railroad him into anything."

Clark hid a grin. Sam shook his head at her. "Lois, now listen."

"No, you listen, after what you pulled in that warehouse, I don't trust you." As soon as those words escaped, Lois wanted to pull them back, but she couldn't.

Sam was truly hurt by those words. He thought they had reached an agreement of sorts, but then he couldn't blame her. He had tried to hurt him after all. "Alright, come with me."

They both followed the General, but instead of going to his office, they were led to another building, one that was far more secure than the officer's quarters. Once inside, they were led to an elevator that took them several floors down to a secure location.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. Clark x-rayed each lower floor, and they were lined in lead, probably because they were truly old, but then he saw numerous guards with loaded weapons. Sighing, he wasn't worried about himself but for Lois and what could happen if things got of hand.

Sam finally opened a rather large door and stepped inside. It wasn't marked, but Lois had some idea what it was. It was an interrogation room for suspected criminals with crimes against the United States.

Lois was so upset, she wanted to scream. She wasn't expecting this. There were glass walls, which she suspected, were see-through. There were also other generals and high-ranking officials standing around waiting to question him. She desperately wanted to pull Clark away from this place.

They were then led inside another room with a table and two chairs. Clark sat down, and Lois sat in the other.

"I'll be right back," Sam said then left them alone.

"I can't believe this," Lois muttered. "After everything you did to save us." Lois was losing it. "They still don't trust you." Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself together.

"Lois, please calm down. This won't take long, you'll see," Clark said. He tried to be upbeat but inside his heart was pounding with dread. He glanced at glass wall. "You know they're watching us."

"I know." She stared at him, but her eyes were wistful and full of love.

Clark lowered his eyes then put his hands on the table and pressed his palms together. Her love for him for on full display. He needed to talk about something to wipe that look off her face. "Ms. Lane?"

"Yes," she replied as she shook her head to clear it. Taking a deep breath, she sat up straighter.

"I liked that story you wrote the other day about me." He grinned, but only a little.

"Oh, which one was that?" Lois asked and tried not to smile at him. It didn't work.

"The one about the …Ummm … " He hesitated but then he couldn't help his eyes as they roamed over her face.

Sam watched them closely with a dawning expression. Everyone else in the room was doing other things, watching monitors or gathering papers together. _Oh, my, god_, he thought. _It can't be._

Lieutenant Jones suddenly entered the room with questions and couldn't help but notice what was going on in the interrogation room. It didn't surprise him. He remembered what had happened in the warehouse. "Someone's infatuated," he commented as he walked over to the General. "We're ready, Sir." Sam was still distracted. "Sir?"

Sam shook his head, still unbelieving what was right in front of him. "Oh, yes, yes, give me those." He took the sheet of paper from him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he looked over the questions and realized everything was different now … everything. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside the interrogation room.

They both turned to him at the same time, and Sam was truly shocked and realized that they were in love. It was finally clear to him. Everything made sense now, everything. "Well, I … Ummm … I have these questions for you, Superman, and if you wouldn't mind, read them over, and I'll be back in a minute with your answers."

Lois and Clark frowned and wondered what was going on. "Give me those," Lois said and snatched them from Clark's hands.

"Lois?" Clark was surprised by her actions.

Lois read the questions. "Daddy, what are you trying to pull? He can't answer these questions." Then she read them aloud:

1-Where do you live?

2-What's your real name?

3-Who raised you?

4-How old are you?

5-Do you have a driver's license?

6-Did you kill Zod?

7-Could you have saved him?

8-Are there more of them out there? If so, how do we stop another invasion?

9-Do you have a girlfriend?

10-Where did you get that suit?

Clark hid a grin, but Lois was furious with him. "Do you have a girlfriend? Really, Daddy?" Lois was truly amazed that he asked that question.

"Yes, really. We don't know if he's making babies out there, or if we'll be dealing with more flying aliens in a few years." Sam watched his daughter closely after that statement. _Was she sleeping with him? _He thought_. Of course, she is. Oh, dear lord._

"Stop it, Daddy! Superman is an alien. He can't make babies with Earth women." Lois wasn't completely sure about that, then she watched him closely. "Who put this stupid list together? Was it you?"

He ignored her question. He turned to Superman. "Just answer numbers 7 and 8 and then you can go."

"Don't answer those questions, Superman," Lois said.

"Lois, we need to put an end to this. Sir, I'll answer questions 7 and 8," Clark agreed.

Lois fumed inside but held her tongue.

"Thank you, Superman," Sam said and couldn't help but feel impressed by his ability to get his daughter to keep her mouth shut.

"The answer to question seven is No. I couldn't have saved him. He wanted to kill me, you, Ms. Lane, the entire human race. No one was safe."

"I see and question eight?" Sam asked.

"Truthfully, I've thought about that question and it's highly unlikely that anymore Kryptonians are out there. I'm all alone as far as I know," Clark replied.

"But you're not sure?" Sam asked, needing to know.

"No, I'm not sure," Clark replied honestly.

"I see, but is there any way to find the answers. We need to be prepared."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but if any more of them showed up, and their intention was the same as before, and I'm the only one that can stop them." He glanced at Lois and his look softened. He couldn't help it. "I'll be here, Sir. You don't have to worry about that. I'll be here."

Lois had to duck her head at his 'affectionate' display.

Sam caught their exchange and then he also hid a grin. His daughter was happy. There was no denying that fact. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll take those." He took the list of questions from him. "You're free to go."

"Thank you, Sir." Clark stood up and held out his hand.

Lois slowly stood up and watched them as they stood toe-to-toe, praying that her Father would do this one thing.

Sam then glanced between Superman and his daughter and then he shook his hand.

Lois was so relieved. "Thank you, Daddy."

Sam was a bit emotional right now, so he turned and left them alone.

"That went well," Clark commented.

Lois didn't say anything as she watched the door close behind her Father, then whispered distractedly, "Yes, yes it did."

~o~o~

_A little while later, Metropolis city center, a safe house:_

Erica, her Father, and Lena were getting settled in when a knock came at the door. One of the guards opened the door, and Lois and Clark walked in.

Erica sighed with relief. "Come in, come in," she greeted them warmly.

"Mr. Kent!?" Lena exclaimed and ran to him.

Clark picked her up and held her close. "How are you Lena?"

"I'm OK, Mr. Kent." She then turned to Lois. "Who are you?" Lena asked. Clark set her down.

"I'm a friend of Mr. Kent. It's lovely to meet you Lena." Lois held out her hand.

"Hello, Ms. Lane." She cocked her head to the side. "You're pretty."

"Thank you, Lena." _What a charming little girl_, Lois thought.

They walked over to Erica and her Father. "I see that everything is fine here," Clark commented.

"Yes we made it here in one piece. Please take a seat." Everyone sat down, but then Erica thought better of Lena being there. "Father, it's nearly lunch time. Would you mind?"

Her Father understood. Henri del Portenza was a proud man and the fact that he was there for his daughter meant everything to him. There's no place else he'd rather be. Erica was with them now. He and Lena were undeniable ecstatic to have her there, and they could be a family just like it should have been over ten years ago.

"No, of course not. Lena, honey, it's time to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, can we have some of those delicious burgers? I love those."

"Of course we can." Then they left them alone.

"She's adorable," Lois commented.

"Thank you, Ms. Lane, and thank you for helping us. I read your article this morning about Lex and his disgraceful plans to kill Superman." She shook her head. "Lex finally crossed that line. It's sad but true."

"I'm afraid so. It was the final straw. He withdrew from the race a little while ago," Lois told her the good news. They'd heard about it from Perry after leaving the base.

"I truly don't know what he was thinking," Erica said as she thought about him.

"Erica, I have more news," Clark said, dreading his next words.

"What is it?" Erica asked.

"Lex has put out a statement to the media. He wants to see you."

Erica shook her head. It was the only thing that she couldn't do. "I can't."

"But we'll be there for you," Lois told her. "You won't be alone."

"But why should I see him? It's not going to help us. He'll try and talk me out of it."

"We know that, but it's best to get this out of the way. You can do this, Erica," Clark said, hoping to encourage her.

Just then her Father came back inside. Henri sat down next to her and took her hand. "You're strong enough honey." He squeezed her hand. "You made it through hell, and seeing him again will make you just that much stronger. We all have faith in you. Just do this one last hurtle and then we can move on."

"You think so, Father?" Erica wasn't so sure about that.

"Yes, I believe it." Henri was sure of this.

"Alright, I'll see him," Erica responded, dreading her meeting with the devil.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the military base:_

Sam was so furious; he was pacing back and forth and wringing his hands. He'd just received word that Zod's space ship and his body were missing from the top secret military warehouse in the outskirts of Metropolis.

"And the security cameras, what happened to those?" His lieutenant frowned, his meaning clear. "No luck, Sir."

"I cannot believe this. Was anyone hurt?"

"No, the guards are recuperating from being drugged, Sir," Lieutenant Jones replied.

Sam was putting things together in his head and then it hit him. Only one person would be so bold as to do such a thing. _Luthor! _

~o~o~

_Later that day, downtown Metropolis, FBI headquarters:_

After reading over her official statement and signing it, Erica, her lawyer, Lois, Clark and her Father waited for Lex to make an appearance. The FBI's security team were there to protect her. Lena was also there, but she was in a play room, with a few other children with adult supervision. The glass partition would enable Lex to see her but not to touch her or to speak to her.

Lois, Clark, and the prosecutor thought that this unexpected 'surprise' may cause a reaction from Lex, maybe even an impromptu confession. Erica was not keen on the idea, but it was their last ditch effort to avoid a long, drawn out murder trial.

Suddenly, Lex walked in with his attorney behind him. Clark stood up. He pushed his glasses up his nose and watched as Lex walked over to Erica with a look of total and inexplicable regret. It was abundantly clear to everyone.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other, not knowing what Lex would do. Then his eyes averted from Erica's sad and hopeless face and then he saw her. He wasn't expecting to see Lena, his beautiful Lena. He slowly made his way, hating it, but he also knew they couldn't be together. That didn't stop him from raising a hand as if finally able to touch her. "Lena?" Shocked, his eyes watered at finally seeing her in the flesh and she was even more beautiful, if that were possible.

James, Lex's lawyer, was not happy about this. "Whose idea was this?" James hurriedly walked over to Lex and touched his shoulder. "Lex, sit down. We need to finish this." No answer. "Lex, take a seat please."

Lex was in a daze as he turned from the window. Erica had her head down as if ashamed. Lois and Clark looked triumphant. That got Lex's back up. "You won't get away with this," Lex stated getting more and more upset.

He sat down opposite Erica. Her lawyer was beside her and Lex's lawyer sat beside him. It was if they were going through a divorce, but they were already divorced. Erica had been unconscious at the time of the dissolution of her marriage, having no say in it whatsoever.

"You wanted to see me," Erica said, hoping to get things started. She wasn't as terrified as she thought she would be. She felt stronger than ever before.

Lex took a shuddering breath and tried to calm his uncontrollable emotions. She was still as lovely as ever and after seeing Lena, his emotions were raw. "Erica, do you truly want to put your daughter's Father in jail for the rest of his life? It was an accident, nothing more. Please believe that because it's true. My Father tripped over the carpet and fell out the window. I explained this to you numerous times, but you wouldn't listen to me."

Erica closed her eyes for a moment. "Lex, I heard the argument. I heard what you said."

Lex's lawyer sat up straighter. "That wasn't in your video or in your statement."

Lois and Clark were just as surprised as everyone else in the room. Erica's lawyer, Donna Armstrong, also frowned not liking this turn of events.

"I know what I heard," Erica was stern in her announcement.

"This meeting is over," Lex's lawyer stood up. This changes everything.

"She's lying. She would have said something before now," Lex stated firmly.

"Oh, really? Do you want me to repeat it here and now? They'll lock you up for sure." Erica smirked at him. She suddenly felt powerful and stronger than she ever felt while in the same room with him. It was a glorious feeling.

James, Lex's lawyer, pulled his arm. "Lex, let's go NOW." He turned to the prosecutor. "We'll see you in court."

Lex stood up and watched Erica for a moment. The air was thick with tension. She finally raised her eyes to look at him, but surprisingly, she wasn't afraid. She felt nothing for him. "Erica, please, don't do this." He was pleading with her now.

"Goodbye Lex."

His lips thinned, and then he turned abruptly and left with his lawyer.

"Well, well, well," the prosecutor, Denise Barnes, commented gleefully. "Tell us what you heard."

"I don't remember," Erica replied.

"What do you mean, you don't remember?" Donna was shocked and highly suspicious.

"I heard them arguing, but I can't be sure what they were saying."

"I can't believe this. You lied to us?" She was incredulous.

"What else were you lying about?" Denise was not happy about this.

Erica suddenly leaned forward, closed her eyes for a moment, put her hands in a steeple position as if in prayer, and thought of her answer to that question. It was time to unburden her soul. "I'm so sorry, but Lex wasn't the only one involved with … criminal activities." Blinking back tears, she paused to gather her composure then she raised her eyes and made eye contact with a terribly disappointed Clark Kent. "I was too."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _I Didn't' Know My Own Strength_, Whitney Houston.

A/N: Oh dear. Ms. Erica is not as sparkling clean as everyone thought. And Sam figured out Clark's secret, and he didn't burst a gasket! But Sam's thoughts had me rolling on the floor! *dies laughing* And Lex, what can I say about Lex? It's sad but Lena is the only one who can make him cry. I didn't want Lex to be a complete monster. But the mind boggles at what he's capable of. Ok, please tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	14. The Scars of Your Love

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Erica has a lot of explaining to do, Clark meets with Batman, Erica opens up to her Father about the night Lionel died, and later, Erica has a meeting with Lex … alone. This chapter is large and not just in size. Everything changes after this. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 14: The Scars of Your Love_

_Moments later, still in the interrogation room:_

As soon as Erica dropped that bomb, her Father stood back stunned to the depths of his soul. He was truly shocked and disappointed, but he also loved his daughter dearly. He went to her, sat down and took her hand to try and show his support.

Erica was so happy that her Father didn't hate her then she turned back to Clark. "Please say something," Erica begged at a still stunned and disappointed Clark Kent.

"You know I could arrest you for perjury," Denise, the prosecutor said. "There are laws against withholding vital information in a criminal investigation."

"I wasn't lying not at the time. You have to understand. After I was finally awakened from my 'induced coma', well, technically, it wasn't a coma, but it may as well have happened that way. I didn't know where I was, how I had gotten there, why I was in a mental hospital, all of it. I thought I was going to die at any moment, and my daughter … I didn't know if she were alive or dead. And to make matters worse, my memories were elusive for a long time after I woke up. That night, in particular, wasn't entirely clear until recently."

"When did you realize that you remembered that night?" Clark finally found his voice.

"After I explained to my daughter why Lex did those terrible things to me, we boarded the jet and then suddenly everything became clear. My memories of that night had finally returned."

"Are you ready now to tell us what you remember?" That was Donna, her attorney.

She sighed. "I have to talk to Lex first."

Shocked and confused, everyone glanced at each other.

"You can't mean that," Clark said, totally disappointed.

"I'm so sorry, but Lex … he … he saved my life that night," Erica confessed to her shocked audience.

"What, what do you mean?" Lois finally spoke up with an obvious question.

"I can't say anymore, not now," Erica was so distraught that she covered her eyes and burst into tears.

Her Father handed her a tissue, and put his arm around her shoulder. No one knew what to say or what to do for her.

Lois was thinking about all of this then she touched Clark's arm to gain his attention. "She's still in love with him," she whispered.

The prosecutor had more questions for her, but Erica refused to answer them.

All Lois and Clark could do was stand back and watch as Erica and her Father were escorted out into the hallway, then they were reunited with Lena. Of course, she was thrilled to be with her Mother and Grandfather. Erica held her daughter close and tried not to burst into tears in front of her daughter.

"Mommy, can we go now?"

"Yes, we can go," Erica replied then she glanced at the prosecutor.

"Don't leave town. I'll be in touch," Denise told her.

"I won't," Erica said. Then she, her daughter, her Father, and her armed guards entered an elevator and headed back to the safe house.

Lois and Clark turned to each other with the same thoughts. Their plans to put Lex in prison were not coming into fruition as they had hoped.

As they were about to leave, Lois got a beep from her cellphone. It was her Father. She called him back then he gave her the shocking news. She closed the phone and looked at Clark with sad eyes, but she knew it would cause him to lose even more faith in humanity. After giving him the news, he watched as he became furious and upset.

"I can't believe this, and he thinks Lex is behind the thefts?" Clark asked stunned by the news.

"Yes, it appears that he was," Lois replied then she touched his arm. "I'm so sorry." She paused. "My Father wants to see Superman right away." She paused. "Clark, he knows."

He shook his head. "I had a feeling that was the case." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you when I can."

"Be careful." Lois felt the need to say.

And then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Minutes late, high in the sky over Gotham City:_

Instead of heading over to the base to see Lois's father, Clark made his way to Gotham City to meet with Bruce. He needed his help to bring Lex down. It was now patently clear to him that he couldn't do it alone.

Bruce had just entered the bat cave when he received a call from Superman. A bit shocked to hear from him, he then gave him directions to the cave.

After hanging up the phone, he turned and Superman walked in. Bruce glanced at the phone and was truly amazed at how fast the man could fly. Shaking his head, he watched as Clark walked over to him, but the look on his face gave him pause.

"What happened?" Bruce asked without preamble. "No wait, let me guess, Lex Luthor?"

"You guessed right," Clark replied. He then couldn't help but check out Bruce's hideout. "Wow, this place is amazing."

"It's Ok, but you'd be surprised at how much I actually need all of this stuff."

"I believe you." Clark then looked over all the gadgets, computer equipment, even his bikes and flying machines were in full display. He touched the flying machine. "I would love to fly this one day."

Bruce chuckled. "Why, you don't need a machine to fly."

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't want to fly that one day. I don't have to drive a car, but I do enjoy driving, the same with bicycles."

Bruce shook his head at his reasoning. "Ok, tell me what's going on. What has Lex done now?"

Clark inwardly sighed. He then told him about Erica's memories returning and her shocking confession, General Lane's phone call, and then the disgusting news about Zod's body and the missing spaceship.

Bruce shook his head then he was thoughtful. "Well, I certainly wouldn't exclude Lex as a suspect, but there's no proof that he was behind this. I know him, and without that proof, you have nothing but speculation."

"I know, but there must be some way to prove that he was involved in those thefts." Then he ran his hands through his hair. "I hate this. I thought we had him for sure. Erica's memories returning and her change of heart could change everything. They may not have a case against him after all." He sighed. "I don't even want to think about Lex having his hands on Zod's body." He visibly shuddered. "You don't want to know what he wanted to do to me, and now he can do anything he wants with Zod."

Bruce frowned then he remembered reading Lois's article the other day about Lex's plans to destroy him. "How can I help you?"

"Well, you're the detective." Clark raised his eyebrows.

Bruce grinned and nodded his head in agreement. "That I am." He paused. "I'll need all the details about those thefts."

"General Lane will have all the answers to any questions you may have," Clark said.

"Well, it's a good thing that we've met."

Clark chuckled. "But not as the Batman!"

"That's true," he agreed. At Clark's frown, he murmured. "Don't worry, I won't tell him I'm Bruce Wayne."

Clark lowered his eyes then he told him that General Lane knew his secret identity.

Bruce was shocked. "When did that happen?"

"When Lois and I were at the base and we sort of … Ummm … couldn't keep our eyes off each other."

Bruce refrained from laughing out loud. Then he shook his head. "Well, now that he knows, it may just be a good thing." He watched him closely. "No more secrets?"

Clark perked up at that. "You're right, no more secrets."

Clark thoughtfully watched as Bruce jumped inside his flight machine. "Before we head out, you mentioned friends of yours who helped you with Lex here in Gotham. I would truly like to meet them."

He grinned. "Would you now, well, I just may be able to arrange that."

Then they were gone.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the Erica's safe house:_

Erica was exhausted and so filled with loathing at her confession that she immediately took to her bed and laid down. Her head was splitting, and she felt sick to her stomach.

Her Father helped her into bed and gave her some aspirin and then helped Lena get settled in her room. After an hour or so, he brought Erica some soup for lunch. After she had finished eating, Henri hoped she was ready to open up about what she had confessed.

"Are you ready to talk?"

Erica sighed and sat up and tried to get comfortable. Holding the tears at bay, she asked, "You don't hate me? You should hate me because I hate myself."

He took her hand. "I could never hate you …."

"I know there's a 'but' in there somewhere," Erica said and waited.

"I don't understand what happened in there." He watched her closely. "You still care for him." It was a statement.

Erica closed her eyes and tried not to think about her feelings. After all of her memories of that night had returned, her feelings for Lex blossomed again, like an unending tide of feelings and emotions. And when she had seen him just a few hours ago, she wanted to hate him, she honestly did, but that look he had given her, had stirred her heart even now. She was a strong person, but that look, it had brought her to her knees.

"Then it's true," Henri said when she hadn't said anything. As he watched the play of emotions on her face, he knew the truth. "Erica, this is not going to end well. You must know that."

"Of course I know that, but he's all I think about. I know our chance has come and gone. I keep telling myself that, but my heart won't listen." She paused as she watched him drop his head in disappointment. "I'm so sorry, Father, just please try and understand." She started to cry again. "He saved my life," she whimpered between sobs.

"Blow your nose and tell me everything."

She did as he said and then she began her story, the story that she remembered.

"That night, Lex and his Father did argue and … it was about me."

"About you … but what did they say?" He asked, confused and worried.

"Lionel was obsessed with our marriage, and you can understand why. Lex had been married seven times and each time caused a substantial drop in his bank account. Lionel knew that our marriage was different, and when he found out about the baby, he went totally ballistic. He felt as if he were losing control over his son."

One thing stuck out in Henri's brain. "Your marriage was different? What do you mean?" He sensed what was coming.

"Father, Lex and I fell in love. Oh, we never said those words to each other, but it was in everything he did for me, the way he looked at me, the way I could make him smile, our glorious nights together, and I couldn't help myself. I fell in love with him too."

Henri shook his head. "And then what happened?"

"That night, I remember coming to see Lex, and I was thinking about asking for a divorce. I knew that he wouldn't go along with it, but I thought it would be better that we remain friends. We could raise our child apart, not together. I knew it would break both our hearts, but I desperately wanted to get out of that house. It was suffocating me, and I was worried about our child. And so, I went to see him and then I heard the argument. It went something like this."

~o~o~

_Ten years ago in Smallville:_

"She's pregnant?" Lionel was shocked. Seven times and no baby, but now it appeared to be true. Lex was going to be a father.

"It's true. She confirmed it just this morning. There's nothing you can do about it. I know she loves me. Me, do you hear me, she loves ME!" Lex shouted at him. That was the first time that Lex had actually said that word out loud. Maybe now his Father would leave them alone and let them live their lives, but things were never that easy.

Lionel felt pity for him then his face turned into an ugly scowl. "She doesn't love you. How could she? You're nothing Lex, nothing but a spoiled brat." He paused. "How can I have grandchildren? I don't have a son."

Lex fumed but kept his temper in check.

Lionel continued. "She knows too much and changes will have to be made. Her pitiful scheme the other night didn't work. She didn't follow through with her part of the plan. She got careless, and if not for one of my men, she would be dead."

"It was her first time. She just wanted to help me, help us." Lex paused. "No matter, he's done with your dirty work. She's pregnant."

Lionel was done talking. "Lex, you can't be a father. You don't know the first thing about being a father."

Lex raised his eyebrows. "And I suppose you're an expert. Give me a break." He watched him closely as he read between the lines. "Don't you dare hurt her. If you go anywhere near her, I'll kill you. Do you hear me, I'll kill you!"

Lex turned to go, but Lionel grabbed his arm. Lex snatched his arm away and instinctively pushed him away, but then Lionel lost his footing on the carpet and fell out the window to his death.

~o~o~

_Back to the present:_

"I didn't actually see him fall, Father, but I did hear a bit of shuffling and grunts as if they were fighting," Erica explained.

"I can't believe this, so, it's true that it was an accident?"

"Father, I can't be sure because I didn't see it," Erica replied honestly. "But now that I remember their conversation that night, Lex did threaten him and said he would kill him if he tried to hurt me."

"I see," Henri said, as he stood up. He paced for a moment, and thought about her words. "You have to tell the prosecutor everything, just as you told me. She has to decide if the charges will be dropped or not. It's up to her, not you. You have to unburden yourself with this guilt. It wasn't your fault that this happened. They fought that night. It was out of your hands." He paused for a moment. "So Lex's decision to put you in a mental hospital it was to protect you and Lena?"

"Yes, it was his decision to do that to me. He felt that Lionel may come after me even after death, and I believed him. Our last night together was difficult, but it was for the best."

"But ten years, Erica, ten years of your life wasted. You could have died in that place."

"But I didn't die. I never lost hope that he would come for me."

"He didn't come, Clark Kent found you."

"Father, Clark and Lex know each other, and I know they're not friends, but I believe in some strange way that Lex sent him to me."

Henri was truly worried about her reasoning. He frowned and began to think that his daughter was not in her right mind. "You truly believe that?"

"Yes, I do," Erica replied, believing that it was true.

Henri shook his head, and then he picked up the phone.

She grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute, don't call the prosecutor yet. I meant what I said … I need to see him."

"But only if the guards go with you."

"Father, he won't hurt me, I'm sure of it."

~o~o~

_Later that same evening, at LexCorp:_

Erica shocked her Father yet again with her request to release the security guards from her care. Now that her memories had returned, she now knew that Lex would never hurt her. She was sure of it. The missile incident in New York could be explained, she told herself stanchly.

Lex had just a few minutes ago received a call from the lobby that Erica was on her way up to see him and that she was all alone. Shocked and dare he admit it, thrilled that she had come to see him. Then he thought about it. _Was she coming there to kill me? _ It was now obvious to him that she didn't remember what was said that night between him and his Father.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a knock came at the door. It had to be her. He opened the door and there she was looking stunning in an outfit that he remembered. She was wearing a black trench coat, high heels, and her make-up was flawless. He knew exactly what lay underneath … nothing.

"Erica … what …?" Lex was speechless, but he was also suspicious. It was in his nature not to trust anyone. He was truly stunned that she was actually there. He grabbed her arm, a bit too hard then pulled her into the living room.

She stumbled a bit after he released her. "Lex, please just listen."

"Go on, I'm listening." He watched her closely then his body reacted, and dare he admit it, he still wanted her.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes, we're alone," he replied and wondered what she was doing there and then it hit him. "You remember, don't you?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes, I remember."

"Everything?" He was still suspicious.

She nodded. 'Yes, everything."

His heart began to pound then he walked over to her. Not saying a word, he unbuckled the belt from her coat. He then raised his eyes to her face and once that last button was released, he slid it off her shoulders and it was just as he thought. She was naked.

Her coat fell to the floor. She was beautiful, but then doubts filled his brain. "Erica, why …"

She touched his lips and then she leaned up and kissed him. Lex closed his eyes and pulled her to him tightly and then they were kissing desperately. Tongues touched and swirled, as groans and sighs filled the room.

He suddenly picked her up and took her to bed. Desperate kisses were exchanged while he took his time, needing to kiss her. Erica was on fire for him. In the back of her brain, she knew that this wasn't going anywhere, but she didn't care at the moment. She still wanted him just as powerful as she ever had. He set her down then she helped with his shirt and tie. Unbuckling his belt, he leaned in and kissed her again and she kissed him back.

Soon they were both naked and in each other arms holding each other tight. Desperate kisses were exchanged over and over again.

Erica felt so many things at the moment, but the one thing that filled her with joy was that he hadn't forgotten what they shared and she hadn't forgotten either. It was still the same between them. They still had this and it would be enough, at least for now.

Lex was beside her and couldn't help but stare at her. Their marriage had its difficulties, but one of the things that sustained him was that they needed each other. When he had sent her away, he knew that it was the only way to save her and he had managed to do it. A part of his soul had died, but he knew he would see her again. And here she was beside him.

"I can't believe this is happening," he managed to say.

She stroked his cheek. "It's happening, Lex. And just so you know, I'm telling them everything tomorrow."

He frowned. "Everything?"

"Yes, that I remember that it was accident and they'll drop the charges."

He wanted to believe her. "Erica, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Can we have this for now?"

Lex had other things on his mind. "God, you're beautiful," Lex was enthralled by her beauty. "This is strange, I've seen you naked before but now … we're not the same people we were before." Everywhere he touched her she thought she would explode, but he purposefully avoided her center touching her everywhere but there. She couldn't take anymore and screamed for him to give it her NOW!

He entered her then and Erica was on fire. They hadn't made love in so long, but she would remember this night no doubt about that.

"You like that … don't you?" Lex murmured between deep penetrations that had Erica screaming his name and moaning.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Erica was burning up.

He continued to make love to her, as he stroked her breasts, between her thighs, and Erica was straining for more and then it happened. They both climaxed strongly. Lex held her close. It was amazing for both of them. He left her body, and pulled her close, pulling the covers over them.

As they both caught their breaths, Erica was purring in his ear. "Wow! That was amazing, Lex!"

"I'm happy I was able to please you, Erica."

Erica frowned at his tone of voice. "Is something wrong?"

Lex wanted to believe her that she would do this for him, but something wasn't right.

He was so quiet that Erica was beginning to worry. "Lex, please talk to me. What is it?"

He turned to her trying to see the truth. "Did you tell them anything else about that night you know what happened on your first job?"

"No, I never mentioned that. I mean, I told my Father about it, but nothing specific." She tried to explain.

"I see," he murmured, still suspicious about her coming there out of the blue.

"Lex, I would never betray you. Please tell me you believe me." Erica was pleading with him now.

Instead of answering her, he leaned down and kissed her hard. She returned his kisses with equal intensity. Lex felt bewitched as if she had put a spell on him. He would do anything if she would just love him, touch him and make him feel wanted and needed. He needed her right now. The future would take care of itself. Right now though, all he wanted was to be inside her, feel her come around him, for them to feel that little death that only they could feel together.

He grabbed her hips and then pure intoxicating pleasure gripped him as he filled her to the hilt and her muscles tightened around him. He could feel her contractions, knew she was close and then he knew nothing. Erica then flung her arms around his neck, held him with her thighs, and climaxed strongly, hips pumping, breasts crushed into his chest. Lex lost control and filled her womb with hot flood of his seed.

Erica sighed and held him close as their breathing returned to normal. "Thank you," she murmured. Every part of her glowed as she sighed again and stroked his chest.

"Well, it has been a while," he commented hating to admit that he had lost interest in casual sex after their divorce. No one seemed to compare to her.

Erica wondered about that, why he never remarried. But then she couldn't help it as her hand moved lower down his body then surprise and delight lit up her face. He was ready for her again. It had been a long time, she realized. Then she raised her head to look at him and he was still a very attractive man. He was still in shape but it was his eyes that Erica found intoxicating. They looked into her soul and a part of her still felt trapped by those eyes as if she would never be able to escape even if she wanted to.

"What are you thinking?" Lex asked, curious at the way she was staring at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she replied and then she pulled his head down and kissed him. He pulled her to him and kissed her back.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Rolling in the Deep_, Adele.

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. Clark and Bruce especially had me grinning and hoping for the MOS sequel to get here like right now! But it took a bit of doing to explain Erica's actions both in the past and in the future. Her memory lapses, what she remembered and when, was crucial to the story. Now, what can I say about Lex and Erica? Is it true love or obsession? Ok, please tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


End file.
